Witch Way Now?
by Dues Ex
Summary: Phoebe rips his heart out for the final time and leaves Cole for dead. The only problem with her mistake was Cole didn't die. Given a chance to do something never achieved Cole Turner now has only one thing to figure out...Witch Way Now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

(begin a/n) This fiction takes place after end of episode Witch Way Now when Phoebe leaves Cole in-between realms telling him she doesn't love him anymore and can't help him. (End a/n)

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 1

* * *

Cole stood staring at Phoebe, his love and better half. They were standing on-top of a rocky cliff high above the sandy ground below. One misstep and they would have fallen down and been devoured by that strange creature.

"Phoebe I can be saved," Cole said smiling reaching his arms out for Phoebe a little.

She backed up. "Cole," Phoebe stared back at him it was strange looking at Cole and not being overwhelmed with the feelings of love like before. "You need to let go." She replied.

Cole's expression changed, his facial features fell. "w-what do you mean?" he stammered.

"I can't save you," Phoebe replied suddenly.

"What about our love," Cole said desperately. "Don't you want to save that?"

Phoebe looked deep into Cole's eyes. "We've tried before Cole and it didn't work out don't you think that's a sign?" she paused for a moment to fight back tears she knew she was tearing his heart out.

"It just wasn't meant to be," she continued.

"Phoebe," Cole's voice trailed off, he couldn't say anything. This was far from what he expected to happen when he summoned his wife to save him.

"I have to go Cole," Phoebe finally broke into Cole's thoughts. "I don't have time for this all hell is breaking loose up there."

Cole looked into her eyes then stared away.

"Goodbye Cole," Phoebe said then disappeared into a swirl of orbs floating upwards.

Cole stood there for what felt like an eternity not knowing what to do next. His heart had fallen and dug six feet long before Phoebe was taken away. He couldn't, no wouldn't cry but his human half was in control now and the salty tears began to leak.

Screams filled the air as another demon fell from the sky vanquished. The demons body broke into energy that the worm beast fed on and as Cole watched the energy fall to the ground he got an idea. Cole leapt from the cliff and quickly absorbed the demons powers. The worm beast ripped through the ground roaring loudly. Cole charged an energy ball and flung it into the beast slaying it.

He stood over the dead creature and tightened his fist loving the feel of demonic powers surging through his veins once again. Screams filled the air as another demon fell from the flaming sky and broke into energy. Cole grinned and continued his mission.

* * *

Cole didn't know exactly how long he sat in the sand feeling sorry for himself and absorbing demonic power after power, he had lost track of time. His mind thought of nothing but Phoebe for a long time until he finally got over it. Cole couldn't tell if he finally stopped loving her because of time or because of the amount of demonic energies he consumed.

Since the worm beast was no longer alive all the demonic energy gathered in the area just stayed. Cole had swallowed hundreds of demonic energies granting him unbelievable powers he could feel surging through him.

He learned by consuming several of the same energies certain powers, such as energy balls, would become increasingly more powerful. He was now able to throw energy balls and fireballs the size of large medicine balls. Cole had a wealth of demonic powers at his disposal but for a long time had no will to leave his area of punishment.

His love was lost time him…he had no will anymore nothing drove him. He was unaffected by time and space never aging and ever growing stronger for no particular reason. Then after presumably years he had laid dormant feasting on energies he stood to his feet and began to walk.

Cole stared forward walking lifelessly through the desert landscape. His beard was long and black making him look like a nomad wondering the netherealms. He could easily teleport back up but for what Phoebe would just break his heart and vanquish him again. He would wander these lands and make something for himself here with his new powers.

Soon enough the area where he feasted upon demonic energies fell from vision and he was in the middle of nowhere not knowing which direction to turn. Cole hadn't slept in ages just awake and walking. A growl came from behind him forcing him to turn around. A pack o flaming wolves had somehow gathered around him.

"Well it's about time," Cole grumbled. "Now let's see what I can do."

Cole opened his palm and a huge energy ball appeared in his hand. He flung it killing two wolves at once with the powerful attack the other wolves jumped at him. Cole fired lightning into one wolf vanquishing it then teleported in an explosion of flames dodging the rest. He then tossed two huge fireballs killing two more wolves.

"Impressive," he said happily.

He flicked his wrist and sent the wolves flying backwards several feet landing roughly on the ground. Then Cole flicked his wrists again blowing up one of the wolves the last two stared at him fearfully. Cole walked over to them and reached down petting their heads.

"You two work for me now," he said rubbing their flaming heads lightly. "I'll call you Hercules and Thor."

Cole then turned and continued walking to his unknown destination, slapping his thigh making Hercules and Thor follow after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Begin a/n

Thanks 4 the reviews…I was watching the episode & got mad at how the show just let Cole go & replace him with Jason!! C'mon…anyways enough like I said thanks 4 the love

End a/n

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 2

* * *

Cole's tall figure stepped into the entrance of a cave dragging a large beast with him, his _"dogs" _Hercules and Thor kept pace behind him. Cole had made this cave their home when he happened by it while out hunting. It was high on a ledge so he could see whatever came his way and catch his meals, or have Hercules and Thor do it. Cole had become quite attached to the flaming wolves since he killed their clan. Hercules and Thor's flames couldn't harm Cole, but terrified and scarred enemies and food.

Weeks, months, or years had passed by now and Cole did not seem to mind one bit. He was the strongest being on this suffering realm, only because so far he had not met anyone else and that's why he loved it. After he completely tossed Phoebe and the love he once felt from him he felt free and alive, and was in no rush to return to Earth.

Cole didn't fear the Charmed Ones, or any one for that matter. It was just the realization in his mind, demons come and go just rush into battle to die for an unworthy cause, even he himself had been killed several times. At one point he was even invincible and impervious to death but met his fate and winded up here. Good for him in his own mind.

Cole realized he was much more then a demon, because of his human half he was not burned into energy upon entering this realm like other demons. It had seemed someone upstairs decided that this was his last chance to not burn forever in hell, and he didn't plan on it. So he stayed here with his two animal companions.

Once Cole learned his way around the present area he lived near he found his way back to the place where he killed the worm beast and gains his powers. When he reached the spot for the first time sand was no long visible, covered by the mountain of demonic energies piled around the area.

From then on he returned to this spot now and again to feast on powers for a while and make his pets stronger. Over time Hercules and Thor gained the ability to fire large flame blasts, fireballs, and the ability to teleport through flames. It took Cole FOREVER to teach the beasts how to do it, he would sit or hours on end using the technique in front of the animals, using it while they played to cheat and all situations. Finally Thor exploded in flames and beat Cole to the punch receiving much praise.

Hercules (feeling jealous) teleported beside Cole rubbing up against his leg trying to draw attention, quickly jumping into the celebration. Cole had no idea that animals could be so smart and helpful he just wished they could talk ever so often, he hadn't had a conversation in nobody knows how long.

Cole was still wearing the same suit he had on when first left here, it did not look the same. White was now black he was now filthy but kept his hair and face clean cut but burning his face with weaker energy balls. Cole had learned lower level attacks have no affect on him whatsoever so a low charged energy ball was the perfect razor blade. He just couldn't press down to hard or it would explode, he didn't die and barely felt it but it was very annoying.

He used several animal skins as a hairy yet fluffy mattress for himself and his pets, other skins where used as blankets for himself. Cole had time to harvest the weird plants in the area and find out their usefulness. One set made surprisingly great fire wood another's roots were deep but easy to pull out & made nice rope. He even found a beautifully scented plant with large soft, fluffy, paper-like leaves he could use as toilet paper.

Cole used the rope and animal skins to form and large cover for the cave entrance, he covered it at night and during strange weather. He was now sitting on the floor tying together what looked like a soft of sled for him to ride on and straps for Hercules and Thor. The animals had grown to a large size standing almost 3 feet tall after consuming so much demonic energies, they could easily pull him.

* * *

Cole finished the sled after a few hours and stood up brushing his filthy suit off as if that helped. "Alright fellas," Cole said enthusiastically.

Hercules and Thor looked up. "The sled is done so lets test it out." he finished.

Cole didn't know if the rope he had constructed would burn on Hercules and Thor's flames but he was about to find out in a moment. He had tied and strung together nearly ten separate roots to make one rope and the ropes looked pretty tough so he'd be ok. Cole bent down and began wrapping ropes around the wolf's waists and sighed with relief when the rope didn't burn instead grew more loose and rubbery.

Cole strapped the ropes to his sled then hopped on board. "RIDE!" he roared sending the wolves off into a quick dash.

They pulled Cole around the area agilely turning and moving around plants and other things, the loose rubbery rope allowed more sharp movements.

"HOME!" Cole roared.

Cole started going out every day riding with Thor and Hercules learning the area each day going maybe a mile or so forward then a mile in each direction slowly covering each area learning the surroundings. He would sometimes strap food to the sled and they would ride out staying away for days traveling and returning with new knowledge.

The area was now his kingdom. He would ride through it surveying each area with his powerful companions, catching food and searching for others. Cole didn't even bother to attempt to keep track of time he knew so many years had passed it didn't make sense. Besides he wasn't affected by time here this area was never ending.

* * *

Cole climbed from his mattress and stretched, yawning loudly stirring Thor and Hercules. "Wake up guys," he said to them. "Morning hunt,"

Cole began and finished the procedure strapping the wolves in and then rode out, he decided to head south today. They rode into the sunrise for miles and suddenly Hercules and Thor stopped in their tracks sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Cole asked. "What do you smell?"

The wolves darted off to the right speeding through the desert; a figure slowly began to become visible to Cole. "RIDE, RIDE!" he bellowed upon realizing what his pets had found.

The figure began to get closer and closer until Cole could make out they where covered in a large hooded robe. A moment later he leapt from the sled and rushed up behind the hooded person.

"Who are you?" he demanded coming to a halt a few feet away.

"Cole Turner," the hooded figure said without even turning around.

Cole stepped forward. "How do you know my name?" Cole asked confused.

"We know everything about you Cole Turner," the hooded figure replied still not turning around.

"We? What?" Cole was lost. "Who are you?"

"We are the Sisters of Fate," the hooded figure replied then turned around, the hood still covering the face. The figure split and released two copies to the right and left then they all reached up and removed the hoods.

One had long beautiful white hair that fell down her shoulders, chest, and back. Her eyes matched her hair as well her skin. The middle was stern looking with black hair pulled back into a large bun behind her head, setting off her beautiful cat-like black eyes. The last hair was a dark red and curly stopping at her shoulders, like her sisters her eyes somehow matched the color of her hair.

"The Sisters of Fate," Cole said questioning his own vision. Hercules and Thor walked up next to him growling at the women. "Ssh," Cole scolded them.

"Cole Turner," the white haired sister said.

Cole looked up at her. "How do you know my name?" he demanded again.

"We know everything about you Cole Turner," the red head sister replied.

"I understand that," Cole grumbled angrily getting annoyed with the women, but he would make no drastic moves they were the first people he's seen in years.

"We have come here in search of you Cole Turner," The dark haired sister continued.

"What? Why?" Cole asked confused.

"You are different Cole Turner," the red head replied.

"I wish you'd stop saying my whole name," Cole said. "It's really annoying.

"You are different Cole Turner," the white haired sister said, Cole stared at her evilly.

"We know everything about you Cole Turner," the dark haired sister said again.

"Are you three real people or is that the only bullshit you can say!" Cole shouted finally getting fed up with this nonsense.

"Everything about the past Cole Turner," all three sisters said in unison.

All anger left Cole's person and was replaced by confusion yet again. "What do you mean past Cole Turner?" he asked.

The red haired sister and the dark haired sister both spread their hands and a blue light stretched between both palms. "This is past Cole Turner's beginning and end," they both said displaying the string-like light.

"Ok," Cole said quickly. "And?"

The white haired sister stretched her hands out making a blue light appear. "And this is where the present Cole Turner was born," she said staring at Cole.

"Wait what do you mean born?" Cole asked falling deeper into a pool of confusion.

"When past Cole Turner was killed he was sent to this plane away from the sister's vision," all three said as one.

"We marked him as dead and continued on with our business," the red head sister said.

"But then we sensed a new power appear from nowhere as if born," the white haired sister added.

"This is when the new Cole Turner was born," the dark haired sister finished.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Cole asked.

"Cole Turners past as Balthazar, human, and the source is gone and forgotten," the dark haired sister continued.

"The new born Cole Turner has no future written and must be given the choice to write it," the white haired sister finished.

"You mean return to Earth as a new person?" Cole asked a slight bit of joy was in his voice.

"Only the Charmed Ones would remember you," the red head replied.

"We cannot meddle with them or their fates in any way under orders from the Elders," the dark haired sister added.

"Then forget it," Cole said disgusted quickly looking away. "They'll just kill me and send me to hell."

"The new born Cole Turner possesses powers unmatched by any being in existence," the white haired sister said to Cole making him look back up.

"It is highly unlikely anyone could kill Cole Turner," the dark haired sister added.

"No one huh," Cole said grinning thinking about the unknown true strength he must really have.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cole asked knowing all too well people who helped him always had ulterior motives. He thought back to the Seer tricking him into being the source of all evil for a moment.

"You are different Cole Turner," the red head sister said much to Cole's disgust.

"Because of your differences you have been granted a new chance to write your future," he white haired sister added.

"This has never occurred before and we are interested in watching," the dark haired sister finished.

Cole laughed a little and shook his head. "So now I'm some type of entertainment for you bored hags?" Cole questioned.

"All of existence is entertainment for us," all three sisters said at once. "What do you have to loose?"

Cole looked down at Hercules and Thor. "What about my pets?" he asked the sisters.

"They will accompany in disguise," the red head sister replied.

Cole looked down at them then back at the Sisters of Fate thinking on this extraordinary opportunity. "I'll do it," he finally said.

"Farewell Cole Turner," the sisters said as one.

The world around Cole, Hercules, and Thor suddenly melted away and they where flung upwards. The speed they flew at ripped and tore the flesh from their skin making the trio scream and howl in pain. Just as quickly as it was ripped off it was immediately thrown back on Cole's body he looked at his limbs thanking no one in particular.

He suddenly fell down and landed hard on a bathroom floor coughing and breathing loudly. It felt like it was the first time he had ever breathed before and was just learning. Beside him Hercules and Thor had not regained their flaming fur but instead looked like two large St. Bernard dogs.

"Disguise," Cole murmured looking over at them from the ground.

Cole stood to his feet and brushed himself off looking into the mirror in the bathroom. "C'mon boys," he said. "We've got a future to write."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

(Begin a/n)

I haven't got any bad reviews yet so thanks…I guess everybody is/was a Cole Turner fan. Thanks 2 those that reviewed keep em coming your input and criticism is important to me. Let me know what's wrong with the chapter and what could be made better…I like constructive criticism.

(End a/n)

* * *

Witch Way Now

Chapter 3

* * *

Cole carefully pushed a door open and felt sunlight spill over his body for the first time in years. It warmed his skin and he was forced to cover his eyes a little as he stepped out into the world. People moved all around him moving to and fro around the busy crowded streets. Cole looked at the buildings around him things had changed, the buildings looked more futuristic.

But that was the only thing that seemed to have changed, no cars were flying like he expected and he could still sense the anger and hated in the humans around him. He stared for a minute taking in the sight and soaking up the sunlight, it felt good to him.

After a moment he stepped completely out of the doorway and into the streets approaching the nearest person to him.

"Excuse me sir," Cole said stopping the man in his tracks.

The man eyed Cole angrily. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"What year is it?" Cole asked the man.

"Are you some type of idiot or something?" the man replied.

"I had a little too much to drink last night," Cole lied smiling.

"2023," the man answered then walked off quickly mumbling.

"2023," Cole repeated not believing his ears. Had it been that long? It was 2003 when Phoebe and her sisters had killed him; he knew he had been gone for a long time but 20 years in that realm. He couldn't believe it.

He reached his arm out and stopped another person. "Ma'am where am I?" he asked. "What city is this?"

"New York City," the woman replied before walking off.

"New York City huh," Cole repeated again looking up at the buildings. "That explains the people and their attitudes."

Hercules yawned loudly and Thor collapsed to his belly lying down on the ground beside Cole. "You guys tired?" Cole asked them. "Let's find us a place to stay,"

Cole walked down the long block bumping into several people as he attempted to make his way through the crowded streets of New York. He had to catch himself several times when his anger flared and he was moments away from killing several of the people. Cole reached the end of the block and turned into an alley.

"Follow me," Cole said to Hercules and Thor then disappeared in an explosion of flames. Thor and Hercules immediately followed him.

* * *

Flames erupted around the floor and Cole stepped out followed by his companions. He looked around the penthouse he had teleported into; looking at the beautiful décor lining it's every inch.

"Search and kill anyone you find," Cole whispered to Hercules and Thor, the beasts ran off in separate directions barking loudly.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice from behind Cole questioned him.

Cole turned around to see a middle-aged man standing behind him holding a gun in his hand, Cole grinned. "Is this your house?" he asked the man.

"Yes and your trespassing," the man replied. "Now get out or I'll shoot you."

"Go ahead," Cole said still grinning.

The man fired three shots into Cole's chest but the bullets didn't even pierce his clothing. Cole laughed loud and flung a fire ball at the man burning him to a crisp. Hercules and Thor walked back into the room barking giving Cole the all clears signal.

"This is our home now guys," Cole said kneeling down and rubbing their heads. "We'll start writing our future's here."

* * *

Cole spent a large amount of time catching up on the events he'd missed in the past 20 years. The more he read the more disgusted he became with humans and their lust for power and war. Iraq had been completely annihilated in 2013 by American nuclear bombs. Several species of animal had become extinct over the years. The polar ice caps had melted so much polar bears had died out and destruction of forests due to human expansion killed off wolves, this in particular angered him.

There were no more swamps in America and the Mississippi river had dried up in 2016 due to global warming. There were so much horrible things that had happened over the years eventually Cole grew tired of reading history. He expected change but nothing like this; it seemed the ozone had even begun to dissolve away. The only reason people where not being burned to death was a powerful sun block developed in early 2012.

He was happy he didn't have to drive to get anywhere he needed to be, gas was nearly 20 a gallon. After days of filling his mind with human history Cole decided to move on to past magical events. All Cole knew for certain was that demonic energies were still gathering until the day he left that realm that meant demons were still being killed.

Cole waited till his pets were sleep and erupted into an explosion of flame disappearing. He reappeared in the underworld and could hear demon voices, sounded like arguing. Cole tried to listen as he walked through the catacombs following the voice.

"We cannot defeat the Charmed Ones and their offspring with such little numbers,"

"The key in the plan is trapping them in a demonic barrier blocking them off from each other,"

"That would keep them from using the power of three,"

"And evening the odds,"

"But how many will be trapped in the barrier?"

"The more barrier demons we have the more we can trap,"

"And the more demons we have the more Charmed Ones we can kill,"

Cole walked around the corner and entered the room everyone turned and immediately froze in their tracks.

"Balthazar?" the closest demon said.

"No I'm not Balthazar anymore," Cole replied easily. "I'm much more powerful then any demon could ever be."

The demons looked at each other then eyed Cole angrily. "I thought you were dead," another demon finally said.

"Something like that," Cole replied. "But I'm back now and I need information on the events of the past 20 years."

"Why should we tell you anything?"

Cole opened his palm and created the biggest fireball he could make nearly two feet tall and wide then grinned at the demons cowering back. He closed his hand into a fist and made he ball disappear then crossed his arms behind his back.

"So," Cole said happily. "Fill me in."

The demons looked at each other until one finally pushed another one forward forcing him to speak. He nervously began talking, describing years of the Charmed Ones killing demons, foiling plots and other things they usually do. Cole learned the Charmed Ones had children two boys and there was two girls as well all trained in magic and vanquishing demons.

Instead of one main Source of evil there was now three mimicking the Charmed Ones power of three. The three Sources fed off each others individual demonic energies and all became powerful but still couldn't beat them. Somehow Cole wasn't surprised Phoebe and her sisters were still at it but it sounded like they had become considerably more powerful and had sons and daughters now.

That was none of his concern and he continued to listen to the demon talk about the magical events of past. Unicorns had been wiped out during the Centaur and Minotaur war almost 7 years ago, the war was still going. Fairies were close to extinction because gremlins and evil trolls started eating them as food when their normal supply went dry. The titans had been released and killed by the Charmed Ones new godly powers. Leo had become an Elder then turned his back on them for the sake of his children.

"Enough," Cole said sternly, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I've heard enough." He turned and walked away from the demons talking to himself in a whisper.

"20 years and all that has happened are continual deaths and fighting," he whispered. "I expected so much more change something better."

Cole turned back to the demons. "Is this cycle just going to continue on forever?" he asked them but they just stared back in confusion. "When I was alone in that realm I found peace and happiness but no such thing exists in this world."

"What are you talking about?" a demon questioned.

Cole fired a bolt of lightning into the demon vanquishing him on impact then he paused for a moment trapped in thought. "Maybe that's why I'm here, maybe that's my destiny." He said a little excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

(Begin A/n)

Thanks for all the love especially Dutchygirl…that review made me feel good it was everything I'm asking for.

(End A/n)

* * *

Witch Way Now

Chapter 4

* * *

"We must restore order to this chaotic world," Cole hissed looking down at Hercules and Thor. "We have the power to do it,"

The two St. Bernard dogs sat on the floor listening intently to his words as if they understood everything he was saying to them. Cole had left the demon world and returned to their new home some time ago immediately telling them of his plans.

"These people, these humans cannot govern themselves," Cole continued in a disgusted tone. "Neither can any magical beings."

Cole turned and began to walk in place deep in thought, Thor and Hercules watched on as he paced and rubbed his chin. "Before anything we have to take out the watchers that are in place now." Cole finally said.

"We're gonna have to kill all the Elders," a grin stretched across his face. "I need a white lighter."

* * *

A woman was running full speed down through an alley screaming for help, behind her two demons stalked slowly laughing at their game. She bolted through the entire alley and was forced to a sudden halt when she reached a dead end. She pounded her fists on the solid brick wall crying out for assistance then turned and faced her demons.

"Don't worry little lady," one of the demons said sadistically.

"Yea don't worry," the other chimed in. "we aint gonna hurt ya."

They started closing in on her arms stretched out reaching for their prey, laughing to themselves at the thought of the horrible things they would do. Flames ripped from the ground next to them and Cole stepped out, his arms folded behind his back.

The demons stopped in their tracks and eyed him suspiciously. "Balthazar?" one of them said in a confused tone.

Cole shook his head. "I really wish you people would stop calling me that," he said annoyed.

"w-who are you?" the woman stammered to Cole.

"Just a man trying to make a change," Cole replied easily taking a few steps back from them. "continue." He said to the demons.

Both the demons looked at each other then at Cole for a minute and turned their attention back to the woman they had cornered. A familiar jingle sound filled the air as white and blue orbs floated downwards; a white lighter stepped from the orbs.

"Susie!" the white lighter exclaimed.

"Malcolm help me!" the woman screamed.

Both demons turned around at the same time. "A white lighter," one of them shouted.

The second one charged and flung an energy ball but the white lighter orbed away just in time dodging the attack. Cole flicked his wrist and sent both demons flying backwards into the ground. Hercules and Thor appeared next to him in an explosion of flames still in their St. Bernard disguises.

The demons climbed to their feet both charging energy balls, Hercules and Thor stepped in front of Cole and growled showing their teeth.

"You expect us to fear dogs?" one of the demons said.

Cole burst into hysterical laughter. "Dogs?" he managed to say trying to catch his breath. "These aren't dogs."

Flames rose from Hercules and Thor's feet transforming them back into their original state. The demons expressions immediately changed when they saw the two huge flaming wolves standing before them.

"KILL THEM!" one of the demons shouted.

They both tossed the energy balls at Hercules and Thor. The flaming wolves fired massive fire blasts from their mouths at the same time engulfing the energy balls and vanquishing the two demons instantly, Cole laughed harder.

The white lighter Malcolm orbed behind his charge Susie and pulled her close eyeing Cole from a distance.

"Who is he?" Susie asked Malcolm.

"I don't know," Malcolm replied. "We should get-

Cole pointed his hand and let lightning rip through Susie and Malcolm sending high voltage pain tearing through their bodies. Malcolm tried to resist but the pain was too much and he exploded in a cloud of dust, Susie fell to the ground her skin charred black and steaming.

Cole walked over and waved his hand over the dust left behind by the white lighter. Blue and white orbs floated upwards and into Cole's mouth and eyes instilling him with the power to orb. He stood up stretching and cracking his neck letting his new power set in.

He turned and bent over rubbing his pet's heads. "Good job boys," he said to them nicely. "Now return home daddy's got another job to handle on his own."

Thor and Hercules started whimpering loudly and nudged up against Cole's legs, wanting to go with him. Cole smiled and pushed them away softly.

"C'mon guys," he said to them sternly. "We would have to find two new white lighters so you both can orb and then I'd have to teach you how to use it."

Thor growled a bit. "I don't have time for that right now," Cole continued. "I'm gonna take care of this part of the plan and I'll be home in a few hours."

Thor growled again and disappeared in flames; Hercules nudged up against Cole's leg one last time and followed Thor disappearing. Cole smiled and laughed a little then looked up at the sky for a minute.

"No demon has ever seen up there," he whispered to himself.

Cole paused for a moment then disappeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs that began floating upwards into the sky.

* * *

Elders walked around the heavenly area, heads and bodies covered n golden robes with hoods. Conversations could be heard throughout the entire area, whispers of magical matters that needed tending to and other things.

They all continued their usual routine when the swirl of orbs began floating through the cloudy ground. Not one of the Elders even gave a second glance to the blue and white orbs until they began disappearing and Cole stepped forward. Cole couldn't contain himself and began laughing a little smiling from ear to ear. The looks on all the Elders face was priceless.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get here?"

All the Elders had taken the defensive and blurting out questions loud and demanding. Cole's grin began to fade away as he became annoyed and irritated after a few seconds of the noise.

"I'm the beginning of a new era," Cole replied shouting louder then all the Elders.

Cole caught the nearest Elder in a stream of lightning bolts with his right hand and fired a massive fireball at the nearest Elder to the left. Both Elders screamed in agony and exploded into dust.

Two of the Elders released lightning bolts from both hands at Cole. Cole slapped the lightning with flaming backhands sending the bolts back at the Elders finishing them. All Elders now attacked lightning bolts pushed forward from all directions and hit Cole at once exploding. Flames pushed through the smoke and erupted around the area knocking Elders from their feet.

Cole stomped from the hole and sent massive fireballs in all directions knocking Elders down like dominoes. He walked forward and released a fire wave down into an injured Elder lying on the ground. Cole was slapping lightning bolts away from all directions; nothing was able to penetrate his defenses.

"Is this all the Elders are capable of?" He said laughing. "All my previous life I thought you were some type of all powerful beings."

Cole pointed both hands forward and began firing a huge beam of fire into the area tearing up ground and slaying Elders. Some of them tried to orb away but Cole caught them to, there was no escaping his wrath. Cole was even surprising himself at how powerful he had become in 20 years. He had been living peacefully in that realm with Hercules and Thor harvesting powers for years not having to fight anyone.

This was his first real opportunity to cut loose and really test his limits and so far there weren't any. He thought he was finished when all the Elders fired lightning bolts at him but he learned he could create a shield from a solid flame barrier protecting himself.

Only a few Elders were left five at the most were visible in a corner together. Cole flung a quick lightning bolt followed by two fireballs but the five Elders created a barrier together and barely blocked the attacks. Cole continued tossing fireballs at the barrier wanting to see how long they could hold.

"His attacks are so powerful," one of the Elders said falling to his knee for a moment.

"I've never heard of a power like this," another remarked.

"No demon has the power to use attacks of such massive size and energy,"

"There is no escape," another Elder said in a sad tone dropping the spirits of the others.

"We can use the powers of the gods we have locked away," one quickly replied attempting to bring hope.

The Elders stopped talking for a moment and thought concentrating on holding their barrier up against the unknown warrior's powerful attacks.

"It will take all of us to hold the shield,"

"Then I will go and get the powers while you all hold the barrier,"

"I do not think we can hold it without you," an Elder grumbled.

"Fine," the Elder reached forward placing his hand on the other Elder's shoulder. A bright golden light floated from one Elder to another then stopped.

"I gave you half my powers,"

"Go," the other Elder commanded. "Get the powers of the gods."

The Elder stopped holding the barrier and ran up the white stairs to the huge golden doors pushing them open. Cole threw a fireball at him but the doors closed quickly saving him, this made him angry.

He stepped backwards and faded away in thin air then reappeared right behind the Elders barrier. "Why did he run in that room?" he demanded startling the unprepared Elders.

"We will tell you nothing!" an Elder shouted.

Cole lifted his hand and raised the Elder off the ground then slammed him down into the ground forcefully pushing blood from his golden robe.

"You guys feel the same way?" Cole asked the other three Elders left standing, they were cowering in fear they knew these were their final moments.

"DIE!" one of the Elders screamed at the top of his lungs and attacked Cole with a large lightning bolt. They other Elders joined in.

The lightning bolts collided with Coles flame barrier and exploded knocking the Elders off their feet. Cole stepped through the smoke and fired lightning down with both hands at the nearest Elder instantly killing him.

The other two Elders tried to orb away but Cole flicked his wrists and the orbs exploded in flames killing them both. He then walked to the bottom of the white stairs and stood facing the golden doors waiting for the Elder that ran in there.

"COME OUT!" Cole bellowed. "All of your friends are dead." He added.

"A new day is dawning in all realms," Cole continued. "But mark my words I swear on all the men I've killed here today and all the others I'll have to," he paused.

"I swear on my soul," Cole continued with pride and honest dripping from his voice. "When it is all said and done there will be peace like nothing ever dreamed of."

The doors pushed open. "Peace can't be found through destruction and murder," the Elder replied from the darkness of the doorway.

"No one person should rule the world and call it peace," the Elder said. "Every living being should have the freedom to do and become anything they want."

"You misunderstand me and my intentions Elder," Cole said slyly. "I'm not ruling anything think of me as an _enforcer _of the peace." Cole grinned.

"Peace through your rules," the Elder shot back angrily.

"Not my rules," Cole grumbled. "I just think its time that true freedom was given and for that to happen we must destroy and rebuild."

"I've heard enough," the Elder stepped quickly from the shadows and stood at the top of the stairway. "Cole?" he said in a confused tone as if questioning his own vision.

"You know me?" Cole asked.

The Elder reached up and removed his hood.

"Leo," Cole said laughing trying to hide the surprise he felt. "You're an Elder now?"

"How is this possible?" Leo asked Cole. "How are you here the sisters vanquished you years ago."

Cole chuckled and shook his head. "You're an Elder now Leo," he said laughing. "Talk about promotions."

"I don't know how you're alive but you're going to pay for what you've done," Leo said sternly staring hatefully down at Cole.

Cole tossed a large fireball up at Leo still laughing, but the laughing stopped when Leo slapped he fireball away. "You're powerful," Cole said happily.

"I have the powers of the Elders and the Greek gods now," Leo replied making Poseidon's trident appear in his hand.

"This should be fun," Cole's grin was about to rip through his cheeks if it got any bigger. He stepped up one of the stairs and released a wave of flames up towards Leo engulfing the area.

Water broke through the flames and pushed down at Cole slamming him back into the ground. Leo pulled his robe off and began stepping down the stairs pointing the trident forward.

"Fire won't work on me Cole," Leo said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Cole pushed himself up from the puddle of water and stood to his feet not wet at all. "Alright then," he replied and tossed a huge energy ball at Leo.

Leo, surprised by the attack, barely held up the trident and caught the energy ball. It exploded and sent Leo slamming back into the stairs hard. He struggled to get to his feet grunting loudly in pain; Cole could see the stairs below slightly cracked from the impact.

Leo opened his palm and produced a near 6 foot long lightning bolt in his hand, Coles eyes widened. Leo flung the bolt and Cole had no time to dodge he quickly produced a flame barrier that stopped the impact. It exploded sending Cole sailing backwards several feet grinding into the ground.

Leo rushed forward wind speeding in front of him tearing up the ground Cole immediately stood to his feet. "ENOUGH!" Cole screamed and made pillars of flames explode from the ground stopping Leo's advance. Leo dodge backwards barely escaping one of the pillars.

Cole began tossing fireballs back to back at Leo slamming them into his trident forcing him backwards. Leo held the trident strong blocking the fireballs slightly being pushed back from the impact. Cole began tossing energy balls in the mix fireball, energy ball, fireball, energy ball slamming the huge attacks into Leo's trident.

Leo finally fell to his knee and was barely able to block the energy ball. The attack sent shockwaves through Leo's body making him scream in agony. Leo realized how dangerous Cole is and the insanity he had been talking. He had to warn the sisters and get them prepared for the upcoming battle.

Leo lifted the trident and slammed it into the ground sending lightning and water through it. The water and lightning began erupting from the ground forcing Cole to dodge around and try to find higher ground. He looked up just in time to see the trail of blue and white orbs slip down through the ground and away from him.

Cole landed safely on the ground and looked around at the carnage he had caused. Dozens of the almighty Elders lay burned and bloodied bodies tossed about on the ground. He thought about Leo for a moment then shook him from his mind. "He most likely ran to the sisters," Cole whispered to himself.

"I'll deal with them later for now phase one is complete and I'll work the rest in secret," blue and white orbs surrounded Cole's body and floated slowly through the broken ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Witch Way Now

Chapter 5

* * *

"Hi Cole," a familiar sweet voice called him from his sleep. Cole smiled and slowly sat up and leaned back against the headrest staring at Phoebe. She was wearing a see through red gown that barely covered anything below the belly button with matching slippers. Her hair and body was damp and slightly dripping, she was fresh from a shower smelling better then Irish Spring.

Cole said nothing just stared in amazement that somehow he was once again in this position with Phoebe. Phoebe got on her knees and crawled slowly towards the bed her eyes never moving, staring straight and seductively into Cole's eyes. Cole felt a warm feeling sweep over his body as he watched her drag across the floor and climb onto the edge of the bed.

"You can't say anything?" Phoebe asked. "Cat got you're tongue?" She added with a smile.

"No," Cole replied grinning. "But it could." He looked down at Phoebe's clearly exposed lower regions.

Phoebe laughed a little. "Or really," she said sweetly after a moment and began crawling towards Cole with her ass in the air. She crawled slowly all the way up Cole's body lightly pressing her lips up against his abs and chest. Phoebe placed a kiss on his neck and bit down into his flesh a little sending visible sensation through Cole's body.

She moved up to his ear and flicked her tongue around in it. "I love you," she breathed into his ear licking around in it.

Cole drunk in the moment and loved every pure second of it before he would respond, then Phoebe leaned over his face and stared him in the eyes.

"Nothing to say?" Phoebe asked then licked Cole from the chin to his forehead with her suddenly rough and sloppy wet tongue.

Cole immediately sprung to his feet pushing Thor to the side and rubbing the slobber trail off his face. He opened his eyes and the bright light burned into his vision forcing Cole to close them for a moment and adjust.

'It was a dream,' he thought breathing a little heavy and noticing his body was sweaty. He shook his head from side to side and rubbed his face off again taking a few deep breaths.

Cole looked over to his side at his pets, Thor and Hercules. They were standing at the edge of his bed breathing and staring at him in their St. Bernard forms. Cole laughed for a minute and finally shook off the dream.

He got up out of his bed and reached over for his robe lying beside the bed on a dresser. After doing that he reached below the bed and pulled matching slippers from underneath and slid his feet into them.

"The guy we killed for this had style," he said grinning to his pets.

Cole then casually climbed to his feet and dragged himself from the room and down to the kitchen, Hercules and Thor running circles around him. Sometimes they snapped at each other and would begin to growl but Cole always ordered them to stop, they always obeyed.

Cole pulled open the second of two refrigerators and pulled a huge sack filled with red liquid and several something's floating around inside it. He pulled open the top and smelled the aroma of the concoction.

"You guys are gonna love this," Cole said happily.

He carried the bag to the sink then reached underneath the sink and pulled out two large silver bowls then sat them on the floor.

Hercules and Thor rushed up and started dancing around beside him jumping up clearly very hungry. Cole picked up the sack and poured some of the contents into Thor's bowl, Thor began to devour the raw rabbits, demon arms, legs and chicken that had been soaking in blood with seasoning.

Hercules tried to dig into Thor's bowl but was stopped Thor's angry growling as Hercules leaned near. Cole laughed and poured the other half of the bag into Hercules bowl then tossed the bowl in the sink.

The two wolves always transformed back into their huge flaming forms whenever they ate but mostly liked their comfortable St. Bernard forms almost never leaving them.

Cole watched them tear into their meals for a moment. "I killed all the elders," Cole said to his pets, they both looked up from their meals then quickly returned to them.

"My old friend Leo is an Elder now," he continued. "We battled and he escaped most likely run off to warn my ex wife and her sisters about me."

Thor finished his bowl and burped a little then began licking the bowl. "You know I was dreaming about Phoebe before you woke me up Thor." The wolf looked away quickly.

"I'm going to kill her if she gets in my way." Cole said coldly staring at the ground.

* * *

"Oh my god," Phoebe stumbled off balance and nearly fell to her back but Chris reached out and caught her.

"Mommy are you alright?" a young girl screamed rushing to her side.

"Hold on Prue," Chris said holding up his hand to stop the girl. "She just fainted give her some air." He picked her up and laid her on the couch them looked at Piper. "Whose Cole mom?" he asked her.

Piper and Paige had blank expressions on their faces both staring off deep in thought. "Piper," Leo said after a moment interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi dad," a voice spoke from behind Leo. He turned around to see his son Wyatt standing behind him with Paige's little daughter beside him.

"It's good to see you son," Leo said smiling and taking Wyatt into his arms for a moment. "Happy b-laded birthday, you're officially a man now."

Wyatt smiled. "I'm only 20 dad," he laughed. "Chris is 21 going on 22 and 20 doesn't feel much more different then 19."

"Well," Leo began but Phoebe sat up ending all conversation.

"What's wrong with Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked.

"Well um," Leo started to say and looked around the room hesitating a bit. "Her ex husband has somehow returned from the dead _again _and killed all the Elders."

"Oh my god," the little girl next to Wyatt whispered then rushed up and gripped Paige's waist holding her tight.

"Its ok Paulette," Paige whispered to her rubbing her hand down her back.

"Are you the only Elder left dad?" Chris asked Leo.

Leo nodded his head. "Cole killed everyone," he replied sadly.

"How did you survive Leo?" Piper asked him.

"I used the powers of the Greek Gods," Leo replied.

"The powers that you gave us to defeat the titans?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Leo replied. "I have all the powers of the Elders and the Greek Gods."

"And you still couldn't defeat Cole?" Phoebe questioned staring off at nothing.

"At best I can equal him," Leo said. "He's so powerful now he might be unstoppable."

Phoebe took in a deep breath and reached for her daughter Prudence pulling her close. "How did this happen?" she asked herself. "I thought after so long it was really over and Cole was really dead."

"We all did sweetie," Piper said to her sister.

"I'm sorry but we don't have time to sit around and be sad about this," Leo interrupted. "Cole just killed all the Elders," he reminded them. "And when the demon world finds out about this their going to run free everywhere."

"All hell is going to break loose," Chris said solemnly looking down.

"We have to stop this," Wyatt said.

"Paige we're going to need potions lots of potions," Leo told her. "Piper you look in the book of shadows and Chris you and the others scry for Cole." Everyone got on their tasks and rushed from the room leaving Phoebe and Leo alone.

"How you holding up?" Leo asked her knowing the obvious answer.

"Leo when I left Cole in-between realms I figured it was over you know," Phoebe began. "And now her it is 20 years later and he's back and all powerful." Phoebe put her head in her hands.

"It'll be ok Phoebe we've beaten everything together," Leo sat down next to her and embraced her. "This will be no different."

Phoebe nodded her head. "Ok you're right," she replied wiping her face.

"But I'm pretty sure they need your help scrying," Leo added helping Phoebe to her feet.

"Of course they do," Phoebe replied in a strong determine tone walking off through the doorway.

* * *

"With the Elders dead the demon world will attempt to take over," Cole said to Hercules and Thor. "We're going to have to stop them if things get to hectic." He added with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Witch Way Now

Chapter 6

* * *

"Leo I can't find anything in the book that can help us," Piper's voice broke into the air as she walked into the living room. "There's nothing in there besides what we already know about Cole."

Leo stood silent, thinking for a moment. "Well the magical world still hasn't got wind of the elders being killed so we're ok for now," he finally replied as if snapping back from a trance.

"Dad what should we do?" Wyatt questioned his father.

"There's nothing we can do," Leo replied. "We can't find him when we scry and he hasn't made a move yet so all we can do is sit and wait."

"Sit and wait for him to attack?" Paige questioned angrily.

"Yes," Leo replied calmly. "We just have to be prepared for the attack that means stocked up on the most powerful potions, spells ready and all magical powers ready for battle."

Phoebe laughed. "You say that like we're going to war," she said in-between laughs.

Leo looked over at her not laughing. "We might as well be,"

Everyone in the room fell silent and all began pondering their respective thoughts about Cole and this horrible situation they were facing.

* * *

Cole stretched his arms up high into the sky then leaned forward touching his toes grunting slightly. He stood to his feet jumping around in place then stood and looked at his pets who were staring at him patiently.

"Yes you two can come with me this time," Cole finally said giving into their cute little faces. "Just let me get my coat," Cole added moving to the left and pulling a black overcoat from the closet near him.

"Follow me," Cole said then disappeared into flames, Hercules and Thor immediately jumped forward fading away in an explosion of fire.

* * *

Several demons stood in a large cavern, loud voices filling the room apparently something important had happened. After a few moments a demon climbed to the top of a rock and stood over the others.

"My fellow demons," the demon began. "One of our brothers has returned with great information. "

"Just tell us why we're here,"

"Yea,"

"We've been waiting all day,"

"Quiet down, quiet down," the demon continued ignoring the interruptions. "The elders have been killed."

Silence swept over the room like a cool breeze as all the demons eyed the other suspiciously looking for truth in his statements. After a moment realizing his words weren't lies a few broke into joyful laughter.

"Is this true?"

"What are we waiting for lets go kill some humans!"

"With the elders gone there will be no one left to stop us from taking over the surface world and walking free like in the days of old," the demon shouted over the joyous cheers.

Before another word could be uttered the demon that had been speaking exploded suddenly vanquished. The others looked around the room for a moment then Cole appeared from thin air a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Who the hell are you?" voices demanded.

"I'm the man that single-handedly killed the elders," Cole replied.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble,"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm here to let you know that there will be no chaos, no killing humans, no nothing," Cole said sternly.

The demons burst into hysterical laughter. "Excuse us,"

"There will be peace between the magical and non magical beings in this world," Cole added.

"Peace?"

"We're about to tear the world a new one,"

Demons continued to laugh and joke ignoring Cole completely forgetting the fact that he had just killed all the elders.

"There will be peace," Cole repeated. "And anyone who endangers this peace will be killed."

Some of the laughing died down and demons started to tense up realizing that the mysterious stranger was serious.

"How do you plan on stopping us all?"

"Yea you just expect demons to follow you commands?"

"You're not our leader!"

"Hercules, Thor" Cole called his pets. The two huge flaming wolves appeared at his side growling dangerously at the demons, cinders and lava dripped from there jaws and lips slightly burning the ground.

"Three against all of us?"

"Let's kill them first!"

Demons suddenly rushed forward screaming loud battle cries for no particular reason at all. They drew closer some charging energy balls and other attacks in their palms preparing to kill Cole and his pets.

"Kill them," Cole whispered to his pets. Hercules opened his mouth and shot a massive pillar of flames from his mouth engulfing the entire first line of demons.

Thor disappeared into flames and reappeared in the midst of the charging demons growling loud. He spread his jaws and released a fireball equal to Cole's vanquishing four of the demons unsuspected. Hercules sprang forward pouncing on the nearest demon and bit down into his head pulling it from the demons shoulders.

Thor was shooting fireballs around the entire room vanquishing demons by the handful while Hercules moved around killing as he pleased. Cole opened his palm and fired lightning bolts into a few demons instantly finishing them off.

The demons kept coming charging forward into battle like lambs to the slaughter. Thor and Hercules kept feasting on the rare opportunity to cut loose and fulfill their animal urges. Thor pulled a demons leg from his body then bit down slicing the leg in half while Hercules behind him had blasted fire around a few demons trapping them in a circle.

The demons screamed and crowded together before finally being burned to a crisp and vanquished. Energy balls flew around the room along with a few fireballs attempting to damage the two massive beasts. All attacks were reflected off a demonic barrier Cole was creating around his beloved pets while he watched them kill.

"Have you all had enough yet?" Cole shouted over the screams laughing to himself.

Thor released another fireball vanquishing more demons in front of him. Hercules walked up beside Thor growling as the moved in on the last few demons left standing in the chamber. The few demons cowered backwards in fear staring around the room at the carnage before them.

Uncountable amounts of demons had been vanquished while others had simply had limbs torn from their bodies and been chewed up by the flaming wolves powerful jaws. Blood, guts, and bodies lined the entire chamber area while Cole still watched on.

"That's enough," Cole finally said to his pets.

The demons cowering in the corner all breathed at once sighing together in sudden relief. Cole laughed and flung a huge energy ball towards them killing all the demons but one. Cole then stepped down from the rock and began walking towards the last remaining demon standing in between Hercules and Thor.

"Go," Cole started saying. "Tell all demons what you've seen here today." Cole's grin finally left his face. "Tell them that for every one human that is killed a hundred demons will be vanquished."

The demon shivered in fear and nodded his head before disappearing into a puff of flames. Cole burst into laughter then reached down and wrapped his arms around Thor and Hercules necks rubbing their chests.

"You two did much better then I thought," he commended them. "You'll really come in handy keeping the peace in this world we're creating."


	7. Chapter 7

Witch Way Now

Chapter 7

* * *

The demon Cole had let live stumbled through the rocky caverns gripping the wall for support as he walked. His ribs were bleeding and had changed the left side of his shirt bloody red. He came around a corner and attempted to enter the next cavern but was stopped by two large men.

"o-out of my w-way," the demon demanded. "I have urgent news for the Sources."

"Explain," one of the demonic guards instructed.

"Half of their demon army was just vanquished," the demon responded harshly proceeding to push through the guards and into the chamber.

He took a few steps forward then fell to one knee bowing his head. "My lords," he said sternly.

"Who are you?"

"What is your business?"

The demon raised his head and faced the Sources. "I am Hyraxes a soldier in your army," he replied.

"Why are you injured?"

"What has happened?"

"We had just received word that the elders had been killed and were about to attack the humans," Hyraxes began coughing violently; small splatters of red flew onto his hand.

"When Balthazar well he wasn't Balthazar exactly just looked like his human half," Hyraxes began talking in jumbles and stopped to get his train of thought back on the rail. "Balthazar attacked us with two flaming wolves and slaughtered everyone but me."

"WHAT?!"

"How could three vanquish so many?"

"The wolves are so powerful and Balthazar has somehow amassed unknown amounts of power in his absence," Hyraxes replied.

"Half of our army is dead?"

"y-yes," Hyraxes stuttered in fear of replying. "m-my lords,"

"Why are you alive?"

"Did you run in fear?"

"n-no my lords never!" Hyraxes struggled to stand to his feet. "Balthazar let me live." He replied. "He told me to tell all the demons for every human that dies a hundred demons will perish."

"He said this?"

"Y-yes my lords," Hyraxes said. "He said there will be peace between magical and none magical beings."

One of the Sources laughed. "And he will uphold this law by himself?"

"Summon all the demon bounty hunters,"

One of the Sources waved his hand through the air, a moment later demons started appearing around the room by the dozens. Each fell to their knees upon realizing who had summoned them.

"All of the elders have been killed,"

"And now is the time to move and take over the human world,"

"But one demon stands against us,"

"Find Balthazar and bring us his heart and head on a platter,"

"Whoever does this will become a general in the future war on the humans and our right hands when we rule,"

The demonic bounty hunters immediately began disappearing from the room leaving Hyraxes alone with the Sources.

"What are my orders?" Hyraxes questioned.

"You remain here,"

"We have special plans for you,"

* * *

Blue and white orbs broke apart releasing Leo into the living room of the Halliwell Manor. Piper quickly stood to her feet and gripped Leo in her arms. "I was so worried about you," she whimpered.

"I'm fine," Leo replied. "I've orbed down to the demon world plenty of times before."

"And you're pretty much all powerful now," Paige said with a smile.

Leo didn't find any humor in that comment. He had seen first hand what Cole was capable of in battle and still wasn't sure if that was the full extent of his power. Leo began staring off thoughts rushing though his head about his battle with Cole.

"So what did you find out dad?" Wyatt's voice broke into his thoughts. "Have the demons found out the elders are dead?"

"Yes," Leo replied to his son. "But apparently Cole and some flaming wolves attacked the demonic army and killed nearly half of the demons."

Phoebe cocked her head to the side suddenly confused and not knowing what Cole was doing. "He killed half the demon army?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Why would Cole kill all the elders then go and vanquish demons?" Paige added.

"Maybe he's not working with the demons," Chris said after a moment.

"But if Cole didn't kill the elders for demonic purposes what reason his he doing all this killing?" Piper asked Leo.

"For him," Phoebe replied to her sister dryly. "Cole's gone mad with power again and I'm gonna have to put him down."

Phoebe sprang from the couch and stormed off upstairs. Paige took her seat, "Cole being back is really bothering her," Paige said like everyone didn't already know that.

"That was the love of her life 20 years ago if you forgot," Piper snapped in Phoebe's defense.

"I still don't understand how Cole got all this power," Leo said sitting down on the arm of the couch. "His power seems limitless."

Wyatt tapped Chris on the shoulder and motioned for his brother to follow him. Chris followed around the corner and into the hallway with his brother. "What's up?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"we should find this Cole guy ourselves and vanquish him so Aunt Phoebe wont have to do it again," Wyatt told his brother staring straight into his eyes letting him know he was serious.

"Think we can do it?" Chris asked his brother. "He beat dad."

"Dad's just getting old," Wyatt shot back with a laugh.

"How are we gonna find him?" Chris asked.

"If the guy killed half the sources demon army the source is going to have demon bounty hunters on the look out for the guy," Wyatt replied slyly.

"So," Chris said.

"Find a demon bounty hunter, make him help us find this Cole guy, and then we vanquish the fucker." Wyatt said annoyed that his brother could catch the picture without so much explaining.

"I don't know Wyatt," Chris said after thinking about it for a moment.

"We can do this," Wyatt said placing a hand on Chris shoulder. "It'll take a lot of stress off mom and them."

Chris breathed deep then sighed loud. "Alright," he finally said giving in to his brother. "We'll leave later on tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

(A/n) I love this story…

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 8

* * *

Cole pulled open the shower door and grabbed a robe from off the sink. The bathroom was filled with steam from the hot shower water that had been running. He reached into the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled his toothbrush and tooth paste from inside then proceeded to brush his teeth.

Cole was moving around slow and lazy, he had become quite carefree since he was learning his full extent of power. Plus Hercules and Thor proved to be just as powerful in battle this made Cole even more careless. He wasn't worried about demons finding him as pathetic as the demon bounty hunters were in his time.

Cole laughed at the thought then finished rinsing his mouth out. When he reached up and closed the mirror he saw the reflection of a demon standing behind him. It didn't startle Cole but it surprised him so much at that moment it looked like it did.

"Don't move Balthazar," the demon bounty hunter grumbled in a rusted and crusted tone.

"You bounty hunters have stepped your game up in the last 20 years," Cole commented him slowly turning around. "It only took you two days to find me," a grin spread apart his face. "And you attack me in the shower of all places when I'm at my most vulnerable."

The demonic bounty hunter opened his palm and produced a fairly decent sized fireball. "Silence Balthazar the sources have commanded you're death."

"The sources?" Cole said confused but then remembered that some demon had told him before there was three sources now.

Cole snapped back to reality and waved his hand exploding the bounty hunters fireball in his hand. Cole rubbed his chin deep in thought as he turned and went for the door.

"DON'T MOVE BALTHAZAR!" the bounty hunter roared.

"I'm not Balthazar," Cole said annoyed. He didn't even turn around just leaned his arm back and released lightning bolts into the bounty hunter vanquishing him.

Cole pushed the bathroom door open and stepped into the hallway just in time to see a massive fireball engulf another bounty hunter. He walked around the corner laughing "good morning boys," he said happily down to Thor and Hercules. "I see these bounty hunters won't be much of a problem for you either." Cole laughed.

Thor and Hercules rubbed their flaming bodies up against Cole and set his robe on fire. "Aw c'mon guys I thought we talked about this." Cole said angrily then disappeared from the area moving his naked self to his room.

Thor growled and turned around just in time to dodge an energy ball from behind. Flames erupted from Hercules mouth and swallowed the bounty hunter vanquishing him instantly.

Cole pulled a white tank-top over his head and slid his feet into some house shoes before standing to his feet. A fireball flew into his shoulder but was deflected off by an invisible demonic barrier. Cole causally turned around and vanquished the bounty hunter with a flick of his wrists.

He moved slowly towards the door and opened it to two energy balls that slammed towards his chest but were deflected by the barrier. Cole grabbed the bounty hunter to the right by the neck and lifted him from the ground before snapping his neck and flinging his body into the other. Cole then groaned and stretched a little yawning loudly while the second bounty hunter struggled to lift his dead partner off him.

Cole shot a wave of flames down at them burning their bodies to a crisp. He laughed a little as he strolled merrily to the kitchen and opened the fridge scrimmaging for sum food. He grumbled sum whispered words then slammed the door shut realizing there was no food. Cole turned and watched Thor and Hercules pounce on a bounty hunter one biting his leg and the other an arm.

"I'm going to get some food," Cole shouted over to them. "Be back in a few." Cole stepped backwards and faded away into the air leaving Hercules and Thor to finish eating the bounty hunter.

* * *

Cole pulled open the door and stepped into Jack 'N the Box for the first time in 20 years. A lot had changed since then; the inside looked like a scene straight out of a science fiction flick. Jack's massive head was now a cube for some reason and the burgers were enormous. Cole walked to the back of the short line and stood there whistling a dandy little tune to himself.

A bounty hunter suddenly appeared next to him grabbing his arm in an attempt to throw him. Cole forced his arm down slamming the demon into the ground then lifted his foot and drove it down smashing the bounty hunters head. Cole felt an energy ball deflect from his side and looked over at another bounty hunter. The humans in the area were scattering, screaming, and running for their lives.

Cole opened his hand and created a gigantic fireball staring evilly at the bounty hunter. "I suggest you and your friends only attack me in non public areas," Cole grumbled. "I'm attempting to keep the peace."

The bounty hunter nodded his head fearfully then disappeared from sight. Cole made the fireball go away then brushed himself off and smiled a big smile. He looked down and waved his hand making the dead bounty hunters body and blood disappear.

Cole moved to the front of the line and leaned over. "Can I get some service please?" he shouted into the back.

A skinny girl slowly began rising from behind the register shaking violently. "U-um, um-u, u-m c-c-can I t-take, t-take y-your order?" she struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

Cole laughed a little. "two number 4's super sized with bacon curly fries, 6 number 1's with chili bacon and ranch, and a number 9 super sized with more bacon curly fries."

The girl had to use her left hand to steady her right hand so she could push the buttons right. Cole grinned and reached into his pocket pulling out a 50 dollar bill he had found in the home he'd stolen. Since nobody was behind him Cole leaned his elbows over and stood at the register watching the frail little girl prepare his delicious meal.

* * *

Cole stepped out into the street carrying the two grocery sized bags he needed to carry his massive order home. His apartment was right across the street so he didn't bother to teleport back it was a beautiful day he could walk. Cole moved off the sidewalk and proceeded to cross the street but was stopped as two bounty hunters appeared in front of him.

"Not while I'm carrying my food," Cole grunted. He stared forward and fired beams of fire from his eyes vanquishing both the bounty hunters in the crosswalk.

A dozen bounty hunters suddenly appeared around the area a few armed with dark-lighter crossbows. Cole sighed and placed his bags down on the ground. "Let's get this over with so I can eat," he said angrily motioning for them to bring it on.

Three arrows flew forward and fell to the ground deflected by the barrier. Cole stepped forward over his bags and flicked his wrist roughly into the air causing fire to explode from the ground beneath the bounty hunters with crossbows. People were now leaving their cars and running in fear a few revved up and smashed off one was speeding directly towards Cole.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MONSTERS!" the man shouted. Cole looked over and saw the dead body of his wife in the passenger's seat of the car, a dark-lighter arrow in her head.

"Casualties of war," Cole whispered and turned to face the car. He lifted his hands up just as the car was about to hit him lifting it into the air and throwing it off into the distance.

The other bounty hunters attacked tossing energy balls and fireballs at Cole to no avail; all attacks were deflected by Cole's barrier. "Is that all you got?" Cole mocked the bounty hunters.

It seemed like a snap of his finger and Cole had killed all of them with fireballs bigger then anything they had ever seen before. He barely even thought about it as he released the wave of fireballs it was so easy. No lower level demon could hope to have an even the slightest chance of burning Coles hair at most. He grabbed his bags of food and disappeared shaking his head to his apartment.

* * *

A familiar jingle sound filled the dark area along with blue and white bright lights from a corner. Wyatt's head slowly withdrew from the corner and looked around the area then quickly pulled back.

He leaned up against the wall with his brother Chris. "Three bounty hunters over there," Wyatt whispered to Chris.

"Three?" Chris asked him.

"Yea three," Wyatt replied annoyed. "Vanquish two keep one to find Cole." He continued. "Follow me and be quiet."

Wyatt got low the ground and stepped around the corner quietly leaning close to the wall. He came to a stop beside the dumpster directly next to the demonic bounty hunters.

"He's killed nearly 30 bounty hunters already," Wyatt and Chris could hear their conversation clearly.

"30?"

"30 the day alone,"

"We need a plan of attack,"

Wyatt sprang from beside the dumpster and drove Excalibur through the demons heart. Chris orbed behind the other and vanquished him with a blue energy beam the last took steps back and prepared him.

"Calm down," Chris told him.

"You're going to help us find this Cole guy," Wyatt said poking the demon in the shoulder with Excalibur.

"What is a Cole guy?" the demon grumbled angrily.

"The guy that's killed the elders and a bunch of demons," Chris said.

"Balthazar?" the demon asked.

"Whatever his name is you're gonna help us find him," Wyatt gave the demon another jab with Excalibur.

The bounty hunter laughed. "You two think you can defeat him?" he continued laughing.

"We handled your friends pretty easy," Chris shot back.

* * *

Cole reached his hand up and closed the blinds over his windows shutting out the night sky. His apartment was a bloody mess from the feasting Hercules and Thor had been doing all day. Guts, blood, and dismembered body parts were all over the living room while his two pets lay in St. Bernard form sleeping on the floor.

Cole started to walk to his room but was stopped by another set of bounty hunters. "C'mon guys its getting late," he wined. "I don't want to play anymore." Cole released lightning into them all vanquishing them and proceeding down the hallway to his room. He burped and reached back scratching his butt cheek and stumbling lazily to his bed. Upon entering the room he was greeted by a few energy balls.

Cole didn't even bother looking up and seeing how many bounty hunters was in the room. He snapped his fingers and a circle of fire expanded from his fingertips around the room vanquishing everyone.

Cole yawned not breaking stride to the edge of his bed, stretched up tall then down low and collapsed backwards almost immediately falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

(A/n)

2 Radka: two words?? Um...keep reading

Lol a lot of reviews have been saying the same thing to me & I find it very entertaining. I will not, shall not and just plain won't tell you anything about how this fiction will develop BUT I will however say this. I am a die hard Cole Turner/Julian McMahon fan & I'm going to do Cole the justice he deserves & wasn't given on Charmed.

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 9

* * *

The morning sun had broken through the night and began spreading its light out onto the world. Piper was already awake and moving through the kitchen cooking up breakfast for the family. She imagined a delicious home cooked meal might settle their nerves since the entire Halliwell household was on edge about Cole. Leo hadn't been able to gather any helpful information during his constant spying on the demon world and they were all stumped.

Phoebe was like some kind of maniac warrior constantly ranting on about how she has to vanquish Cole and save the world. Paige for some reason would not give up on trying scrying for Cole even though it failed 100 percent of the time. Leo had become a mute hardly ever talking since the murder of all elders and his inability to do anything about it. All he did was think and spy on the demons, Piper had hoped they would grow a little closer together but it wasn't happening.

Piper didn't even want to think about the kids and their fearful antics, well all except her two amazing sons Wyatt and Chris. They actually didn't seem bothered by recent events at all. Piper finished cooking and placing the breakfast feast onto the table. Large skillets full of scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes, waffles and ham lined the table from side to side along with plates and forks.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" she shouted as loud as possible strolling happily towards the stairs that led to the rooms.

It took a while but slowly the entire Halliwell family made their way downstairs and into the living room. Phoebe and her beautiful little daughter Prue came strolling along behind her closely followed by Paulette. After waiting a moment or two Paige orbed down from her room yawning and saying good morning to everyone.

"Has anybody seen Leo?" Piper asked nobody in particular. Nobody answered much to her own dismay.

"He's probably just down there spying on demons again trying to get us ahead of the curve," Paige replied in an anxious tone. "After all we don't have any idea what's going on and any bit of information could help."

"Enough talk about Cole," Phoebe said so sternly it made everyone in the rooms head snap to attention, all eyes on her. "Let's dig into this delicious breakfast Piper has made us." She added in a rush forcing a smile to her face.

Everyone paused for a moment and decided it was best to let it be and follow her suggestion. A familiar jingle filled the air and the sound floated into the dining room quickly followed by Leo. He smiled and waved his hand saying good morning to everyone.

"So what did you find out?" Paige immediately asked.

Phoebe hushed her and Leo reminding them that it was breakfast time and whatever he knows isn't going anywhere fast. Leo nodded his head in agreement and pulled a chair up to the table taking part in the feast.

"Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I don't know," someone at the table replied with a mouthful of food.

"They never came down and I called everyone," Piper said pausing for a moment.

"I'll orb up there and see what's going on," Leo said placing a comforting shoulder on Pipers overly worried shoulder before disappearing into a swirl of orbs.

"They probably just went out last night to have some fun and aren't back yet," Paige told her sister then bit viciously into a biscuit.

"She's right you know," Phoebe chimed in.

"Yea Aunty Piper," Paulette decided to put her two cents in. "their not little kids like us anymore."

Piper took a deep breath and realized they were right and began eating her food. Leo orbed himself back into his seat a second later. "They aren't up there," he said taking in a forkful of eggs.

"Their probably just out having a late night or early morning," Piper said sighing a little.

* * *

Cole vanquished another demonic bounty hunter and tied his shoelaces before standing to his feet stretching a little. Hercules and Thor we lying on his bed in dog form pouting because he told them they couldn't come with him.

Cole turned around and looked at his pets smiling. "Be back," he told them and faded into the air…

Cole's figure slowly appeared in the cavern of a demon hallway. He began walking down the hall slowly making his way through the catacombs to some specific destination. For a while he saw no one, not a single demon until he finally reached the end of his series of turns. The two demon bodyguards stood in front of the doorway turned stared fiercely at him not knowing they were already dead.

Cole didn't break stride just strolling lazily up to the huge demons and vanquishing them both with instant fireballs. He walked right into the chamber and a huge smile spread across his face and before him stood the three Sources of all evil sitting atop large thrones with dark hooded robes covering their faces.

"Balthazar," the raspy voice of one of the Sources filled the air.

"I'm not Balthazar," Cole replied.

"You certainly look like Balthazar's human form,"

"And you have demonic abilities of untold amounts of power,"

"My name is Cole and I'm here to negotiate peace," the Sources rusty laughter filled the chamber but Cole's face did not change at all.

"Why not stop this foolish game and join us,"

"You are two powerful to let go to waste and it would be a shame if we were _forced _to vanquish you,"

This time Cole was the one laughing in their faces. "No human will ever be killed by another demon again," Cole finally began. "In exchange for this demons will be allowed to walk around freely and peacefully in existence with the humans."

"We do not want to exist with the _humans_,"

"Humans are not equal to us,"

"They are beneath our feet and should be in slavery and at our service,"

Cole just stood there for a minute. "Well if that's the case then I guess there's only one way this is gonna end," he said.

Cole flung his arms up and tossed all three Sources head over heels into the air flying into the ground. They tumbled for a moment then came to a stop each of their hoods had fallen from their heads.

"Nexus?" Cole said laughing looking at one of the Sources. "Grimace, Pinnacle?" he added with great surprise. "You guys are the Sources of all evil now?" memories from his demonic past began to fill his brain.

"So you are not Balthazar but you retain all of his memories," Nexus snarled at Cole.

"Technically I'm a demon because I'm filled with demonic powers," Cole said tapping his head. "But I don't consider myself a demon." He concluded.

"What are you then?" the Source named Grimace questioned.

"The keeper of the peace," Cole replied.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat three Sources," Nexus said to Cole.

"I'm not too worried about this fight," Cole told him. "You three might wanna come with you're A game right at the start though." He grinned.

Nexus spread his hands apart and sent flames spreading down towards Cole. The flames poured out into the area but were deflected by Cole's demonic barrier. Nexus paused for a minute and stared at Cole as did the other Sources; they had never faced a power like this.

"I take it you expected that attack to kill me," Cole said laughing.

All three Sources pointed their hands forward and sent flames speeding at Cole. Cole had no time he tucked low and concentrated on his barrier before being engulfed by the flames. The Sources flame bursts were relentless and filled the entire room with scorching red flames. After what seemed like five minutes of flame throwing the Sources ended their attack and began laughing as smoke floated around the room.

Lightning ripped through the smoke and surrounded Grimace flinging him backwards into the wall. He cried out in agony as Nexus and Pinnacle watched Cole step through the smoke waving his hand and coughing a bit. His cloths were undamaged and he looked as if the flaming attack was nothing more then a steam room.

"You are indeed powerful," Nexus complemented him. Beside him Pinnacle was helping Grimace to his feet to rejoin the battle.

Nexus waved his hand and summoned demons from their army into the room making them surround Cole. "Kill him," Nexus instructed them.

Cole immediately released streams of lightning into both sides then back and forth vanquishing four demons, the others attacked. They all leapt up and forward in an attempt to drive Cole to his back and stomp him to death. Cole's barrier holds strong and keeps the weaker demons at bay. He begins killing demons off with gigantic fireballs throwing them in rapid succession catching a new demon with every new fireball.

The Sources watched as their demonic army was being slaughtered before them. Pinnacle had enough and created a huge fireball above his head them flung it at Cole's back. Cole's barrier barely held up as the fireball slammed into his back and sent Cole flipping into the ground. The demons jumped at the opportunity and began bombarding Cole with small energy and fireballs. Cole held his arms up and slapped the weak attacks away not fearing the pawns in this battle.

He waved his hand and fire erupted from the ground slaying all the demons standing around him. Cole then turned to the Sources "let's finish this," he grumbled.

Nexus leapt down first but was immediately flung off into a wall by Cole. Grimace and Pinnacle both flung numerous fireballs at Cole but couldn't hit him because he was dodging the attacks. Cole flipped upwards and sent a massive fireball down at Grimace smashing it into his chest. This time Grimace screamed and pain and his body flew backwards as it dissolved into ash, Pinnacle watched in horror and anger.

He stood to his feet and pointed his hand forward shooting a blue fire beam at Cole. The blue flames smashed through Cole's barrier and caught him on the chest knocking him back to the ground. Cole rolled backwards and quickly sprang to his feet just in time enough to block a fireball aiming for his head. Pinnacle stomped forward creating another fireball in his hand as he moved towards Cole. Pinnacle tossed the fireball forward, in an instant Cole had fired his own fireball making it collide with Pinnacle's.

The fireballs exploded and sent Pinnacle sailing backwards into the ground Cole however pushed through the smoke and trapped Pinnacle in a stream of lightning. He lifted Pinnacle up and slammed him back into the ground constantly choking him with lightning. After slamming Pinnacle's body into the ground five or six times Cole flung him over next to Nexus making the two bodies slam together.

Nexus pushed Pinnacle off him and climbed to his feet smiling a bit. "You are much more powerful then we anticipated," he said slyly.

Cole launched a fireball towards Nexus; it flew straight for his head but was deflected by a demonic barrier. Nexus started laughing at the look of surprise on Cole's face. "I'm a bit more powerful then the others," he chuckled.

Nexus flicked his wrist and Cole went flying to the left slamming hard into the rocky wall then falling to the ground. Cole didn't have a moments rest before he was engulfed in a burst of flames. He struggled to keep his barrier up deflecting some of the agony but after a moment he became more annoyed then anything else.

Cole reached down inside himself and pushed all the flames he could muster up from nowhere slowly breaking through Nexus stream of fire. Blue flames began to flutter through Nexus red flames slowly breaching then began pushing them back. Nexus could catch glimpses of Cole inside the fire eyes red and body giving off this supremely powerful flame, Nexus knew he couldn't hold the fire back for long.

"Pinnacle!" He shouted trying to awaken his fallen comrade. Pinnacle sat still for a moment then slowly stirred and sat up from his unconscious position. "Pinnacle stand up and help me fight!" Nexus commanded.

Pinnacle looked to the right and saw the blue flames pushing slowly towards them and Cole producing this vast amount of power. He quickly got to his feet and pointed both arms forward then began to fire large multiple fireballs into Cole's flame like an automatic weapon. Nexus grunted and took a step forward pushing more flames forward forcing Cole's blue flames back.

After a moment of the two Sources attacks Cole stumbled and fell to one knee grunting under the pressure. Sweat began building up around his forehead and face as he struggled to keep his guard up. This was his ultimate test the most danger he had ever been in since he had returned to this realm, the ultimate battle of evil. The Elders didn't even put up this much of a fight; well Leo was holding his own before he ran off.

Cole shook his head from side to side and clenched his teeth and jaw tightly as he flexed every muscle in his body springing to his feet and forcing the blue flames to erupt into the room. The fiery explosion tore through the room and put an end to the two Sources attacks immediately.

Cole wasted no time as he stomped through the smoke and dirt in the air searching for someone to kill. He opened his palm and created a massive fireball in his hand for light moving it slowly from side to side casting some light around the area.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he whispered sadistically.

A fireball suddenly appeared from the left Cole reached up barely grabbing it and deflecting it into the ground. He eyed the area suspiciously and smiled as he stalked and looked around the dense smoke and dirt.

"We could have ruled an empire together," Nexus voice said from somewhere in the smoke.

"I don't care about that or anything having to do with evil," Cole replied back letting his voice echo through the cavern.

"It is a shame to have to waste such power," Pinnacle hissed.

"Enough talk," Cole grumbled. The fireball disappeared and Cole turned in a circle pushing all the smoke and debris in the air from around him clearing the area. He laughed at the surprised look on Pinnacle's face when Cole noticed how close they were to each other.

Pinnacle attempted to strike Cole with a right but Cole smoothly dodged and stepped to the side on Pinnacles defenseless side. Cole opened his palm over the side of Pinnacles head and a spark of flame appeared in the middle. Suddenly a burst of flames erupted from the spark and burned Pinnacle to a crisp vanquishing him on the spot. Pinnacles screams of agony echoed repeatedly through the cavern.

Cole grinned as he looked over at Nexus standing in the corner his eyes wide with fear. Cole turned and took a step forward and somehow was caught in an explosion of flames from nowhere. He was sent flying head over heels back into the ground caught off guard by the sudden attack.

Cole scrambled to get to his feet and looked around the room quickly noticing Nexus slowly fading away. "We will meet again Balthazar," Nexus voice whispered from around the room. "But your battle here isn't over," the voice laughed and faded away.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Cole grunted dusting himself off.

A smooth thin darkness floated by him and landed in front of him taking the form of a demon. Cole remembered the demons face. "You're the demon I let live," he said with a smile but then Cole looked into the demons eyes. They were black as night not pupils, nothing just pure darkness.

"The Sources gave u the power of the grim," Cole said laughing at what he had realized. "Who did they think you were their savior?" he continued laughing.

"My name is Hyraxes," the demon said loud and demonic completely shutting down Cole's laughter. "Let me show you what I can do,"

Hyraxes let darkness float from his wrist and surround his fist as he attempted to catch Cole with a few quick punches that were easily dodged. Hyraxes then fired the darkness from his fists like missiles catching Cole in the chest and knocking him to his back. The demon laughed at his triumph and stalked forward.

Cole sprang into the air doing several flips before landing on his feet. "I was infected with the grim while you were still shitting in your little demon baby diapers," Cole's voice was deep and menacing as he walked slowly towards Hyraxes.

Cole pointed his hand and let a large bolt of lightning catch Hyraxes in the shoulder sending him sprawling to the ground shouting out in pain.

"What makes you think if the power of three Sources could not stop me," Cole paused and fired double jolts of lightning from both hands down into the demon soldier.

"You a pitiful soldier that is infected with something I defeated before already even had a chance," Cole finished evilly and finally stopped electrocuting Hyraxes with lightning.

"All you were was a pawn the Sources planned to use in case they needed to escape," Cole bend down and leaned on his knee looking down into Hyraxes crippled body. He patted him on the shoulder softly and smiled down at him.

"You see Grimace and Pinnacle are dead," Cole continued. "Nexus is gone," he yawned a bit and stood to his feet. "And you are still here about to die," hyraxes struggled to turn his head and look Cole in the eyes.

Cole shook his head and spread his fingers over the fallen demon letting flames jet from his palms and slam down into Hyraxes vanquishing him instantly. The grim slowly floated upwards from the flames and through the roof to search for a new host. Cole stopped after a moment and yawned again stretching his arms towards the roof.

"Time to go home and rest," he said lazily looking around the room.

* * *

Blue and white orbs swirled around the roof and then spread downwards towards the middle of the room, Wyatt and Chris stepped out of them along with the demonic bounty hunter. "So this is the place?" Chris asked the demon in a whisper.

"Alright let's find the guy, kill the guy, and go home," Wyatt said giving the rag-tag team the brief game plan.

They heard growling from somewhere in the darkened room, it was low at first but then began to steadily grow louder and more angry sounding. Wyatt drew Excalibur while Chris waved his hand and made light slowly begin to spread around the room.

Hercules and Thor stepped from the darkness in full flaming form growling angrily at the trespassers. Their hot lava-like drool dripped from their jaws and massive fangs burning holes in the floor. The three could also see the blood and dead bodies and bones all around the room, it was enough to nearly make Chris hurl.

The demonic bounty hunter pushed through them and fearlessly flung an energy ball at Thor, a big mistake. Thor dodged to the left and Hercules sprang forward landing his front paws on the demons chest and jaws chewing into his forearm. The bounty hunter fell back and cried out in pain as Hercules yanked his mouth sideways and tore the forearm from the body.

Wyatt and Chris jumped back and noticed the other giant flaming wolf stalking towards them preparing to pounce. Wyatt gripped Excalibur tight and moved forward swinging his blade as the beast jumped into the air catching its leg. Chris opened his palm and released lightning into Thor shocking the beast for a moment then stopping when he was no longer moving.

Hercules looked up from the now bloody carcass of the demonic bounty hunter and saw Thor on the ground. Hercules leapt from the body and moved slowly forward leaning close to the ground and growling dangerously.

Wyatt and Chris began backing up. "Throw a potion to injure it and I'll finish it off with Excalibur," Wyatt whispered to Chris.

Chris reached down to his waist and pulled a potion bottle from his side gripping it tightly between his fingers as they continued to back up slowly. Finally after what felt like an eternity Chris leaned his arm back and flung the potion vial at the flaming beast.

Hercules quickly opened his mouth and fired a gigantic fireball into the potion causing a massive explosion to rip through the living room destroying it completely. Wyatt and Chris flew backwards one smashing into the wall the other falling through a table that hadn't fully blown up.

Hercules struggled to get to his feet holding his front leg up showing it was injured. The beast limped over to Thor and nudged the other wolf with his snout several times hoping for movement. A moment later Thor's eyes opened and he wined a bit letting Hercules know he was seriously injured.

Cole appeared in the room seconds after the smoke from the explosion floated out of the huge holes in the walls and roof. He shook his head noticing the destroyed apartment first but then glanced over at his pets.

"Hercules, Thor!" he rushed over to them rubbing Thor with his hand trying to figure out what had happened.

Cole suddenly turned around when he heard a noise come from behind him; he noticed Wyatt and Chris struggling to get to their feet. Cole stomped down towards them fist balled up and a stare of pure evil on his face.

"Chris throw the potions!" Wyatt screamed leaning down and grabbing for Excalibur.

Chris flung two of the potions at once then one then two more each one knocking Cole down farther to the ground. Wyatt rushed forward attempting to use Excalibur to behead Cole as he was down hurt. Cole however quickly faded into the air and appeared right behind Wyatt lifting him from the ground and then tossing him across the room into the wall.

Chris jumped to his feet and tossed the final two potions at Cole's chest and head stunning him for a moment. Chris then grabbed Cole by the shoulders and let lightning surge from his fingertips into Cole's body. Cole shook then fell back to his knee and slowly began falling to the ground in agony. Chris continued relentlessly with the electrocution for minutes attempting to vanquish Cole with the attack.

Cole realized the attack could not kill him but it simply hurt bad and began to fight through the pain and attempt to stand again. Chris continued to concentrate trying to force more power into the lightning surges but to no avail. In moments Cole was standing to his feet and had Chris gripped by the neck hanging over the ground.

Wyatt groaned and began his mission of getting to his feet after hitting the wall at nearly 30 miles and hour. Once there all the tired and hurt left his body when he saw Cole holding Chris from the ground by the neck. Wyatt attempted to dash forward and stop Cole but Hercules moved in front of him and blocked his path. Wyatt watched in horror as flames came from Cole's hand and began moving around his brother.

He heard his brothers tortured screams as the flames quickly swallowed his entire body and began burning him alive. Wyatt watched Cole's sadistic twisted face as he held Chris off the ground by the neck watching him burn like it was a light show. He tried several times to rush forward but Hercules moved in front of him and attacked forcing him on the defensive.

Chris screams slowly died down until finally the fire collapsed to the ground and his bones were slowly being burned. Cole then looked up and laughed over at Wyatt. "You guys are a bit young to be bounty hunters," he said to Wyatt.

Tears streamed and rained down Wyatt's cheeks soaking the ground and his face, he grinded his palm into Excalibur swearing for vengeance on Cole for the murder of his little brother. "We aren't bounty hunters," Wyatt growled.

"Oh?" Cole said happily. "Well then what are you?" he asked.

Wyatt said nothing he just stared at Cole blank and empty thinking only of killing him. After a moment blue and white orbs began to float upwards and surround his body carrying him off into the sky. Cole watched in amazement not expecting that to happen.

"A white lighter?" he whispered confused while he moved over to tend to Thor and Hercules injuries.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 10

* * *

"Oh my god," Phoebe whimpered gripping her hand over her mouth for some reason. Piper fell back fainting onto the couch. Neither of them could believe what Wyatt had just orbed in and told them, Phoebe then broke down into tears taking a seat and staring at nothing.

Leo and Paige rushed into the room hearing Phoebe's crying Leo quickly moved to Pipers side. "Phoebe what's wrong? What's happening?" Paige begged and pleaded with her sister but got no answer, only tears and crying.

"Wyatt what happened?" Leo demanded sternly.

"D-Dad," Wyatt was covered in dirt but thin lines stretched down from his eyes to his chin from tears. "D-Dad Chris a-and I went after Cole," he managed to spit out.

Leo immediately jumped to his feet. "Where's Chris?" his head turned from side to side. "CHRIS!" he shouted then grabbed Wyatt by the shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

Wyatt could see tears forming in his father's eyes as he stared down at him. "Cole murdered him," Wyatt finally said. Leo fell to his knees gripping his body as if he was being electrocuted, his cries were filled with pain, agony, and sorrow this hurt Wyatt more then anything.

Everyone in the room was crying, except for Piper when the other children entered and rushed up to Paige quickly. "What's wrong?" they both asked at the same time.

"Your cousin Chris is dead," Paige said sadly pulling them both close and beginning to cry again.

* * *

Cole stepped from thin air into a new beautiful living room; Thor was sleeping on the couch in St. Bernard form with his wounds wrapped up. Hercules was on the floor with his leg in a sling nibbling on leg of the table beside him. The other apartment was completely destroyed and people were already approaching through the hallway looking at the disaster. Cole orbed his pets anywhere and somehow ended up in San Francisco.

Like the last time the current homeowner was in the building but this time Cole did not kill him. Instead he told the old man his mission and discussed his game plan with the scared human offering him a chance. Cole told the man he would let him live and keep him safe if he allowed Cole to remain here until Thor and Hercules were fully rested.

When Cole showed the man his powers he had no choice but to oblige and continue on as if nothing was even happening. While tending to his pets Cole couldn't think of anything else but those two young men that attacked him. He had at first thought they were bounty hunters but low and behold they were white lighters and he killed one of them.

He wasn't worried about consequence after all every Elder but Leo was dead and he doubted Leo could find him let alone kill him. Cole wasn't afraid he was curious; he couldn't for the life of him piece together why two white lighters would attack him unprovoked.

After nearly a day of thinking about them Cole finally banished the thoughts from his mind and began to relish in his accomplishments so far. All the Elders were dead, more then half the demonic army was dead, two of the three Sources were dead, and dozens of demonic bounty hunters were dead.

With Nexus on the run and so many demons dead Cole knew the bounty hunters would slow down on their attacking. The only thing that bothered him was the grim being free it would most likely go to the most powerful being it could find, Nexus. So he could safely say that the final beings standing between him and his peaceful future could be counted on one hand and possibly defeated with it.

Nexus, the Charmed Ones, and the most dangerous threat was Leo. Cole matched Leo's powers when they fought the first time but they were new to Leo at the time. With all the time that has passed between that battle and today he was sure Leo would have been preparing for the upcoming duel.

Cole laughed a little and smiled big. That didn't matter because he was doing the exact same thing; it seemed as if nothing could spoil his plans or break his pursuit of happiness. Since he felt like he was in the safe zone and would be for a while Cole decided that he would lay low and relax with his pets. Take a week or two off from his mission and go see the new world he was saving a bit.

Before he knew it the sun was slowly setting and the moon was climbing lazily into the sky. The old man with whom he now shared an apartment with came fearfully stepping down the stairs and moved into the kitchen, Cole sprang to his feet.

"Oh no you don't have to cook," Cole said in a hurry. "I'll handle that while I'm here it's the least I can do." He added taking the skillet from the man.

The man nodded his head respectfully and turned to leave the kitchen. "What's your name?" Cole called out to him before he reached the stairs. "Cole Turner," he said when the man turned around.

"Bob Kelso," the tired old man said in a grumpy tone.

"Cool name," Cole replied. "So what do you do Bob?" Cole asked while he made his way around the kitchen preparing to cook.

"I'm retired," Bob answered him taking a seat at the counter. "I used to the Chief of Medicine at a hospital,"

"Oh you were a doctor," Cole said happily. "You saved peoples lives."

Bob laughed as he thought back to different moments at the hospital before answering Cole's question. "Yes I did save a few people." The two laughed and talked together while Cole stood in the kitchen preparing a delicious feast for them and his pets.

* * *

"I NEED WARRIORS!" Nexus bellowed throwing a fireball into the demon standing before him vanquishing him. "This _Cole Turner_ will kill dozens of these pathetic demons in seconds."

Nexus stomped angrily around a chamber rubbing his chin and visibly bothered by the current situation. "All of my army," he grumbled to himself. "Most of my bounty hunters," he stroked his chin. "It will take time to formulate a plan of attack on him."

The chamber he was in was disgusting and moldy somewhere in a sewer. Mold could be seen on pipes around the room and water leaked from the roof into large puddles on the floor. Nexus was livid being reduced in to the level of a peasant; he was the Source of all evil and that meant nothing at this moment. His two companions were dead and his was certain Hyraxes had been killed as well.

"summon my generals!," Nexus roared loudly suddenly feeling unsafe alone, before long two bursts of flames appeared before Nexus releasing two demons on their knees bowing before the Source.

One of the Generals was a tall dark skinned demon with red eyes and a long thick braid of hair that fell over his shoulders. He was muscular and large standing an easy 4 feet taller then the other general beside him. The other General wasn't as large but looked just as dangerous because of a huge scar sliding from his forehead to his chin on the right side of his face. His hair and features were clean cut and stern his eyes straight and menacing.

"General Kalian," Nexus said looking at the dark demon first. "And General Magnus it's nice to see you two survived the battle."

"I have been awaiting your orders my liege," Kalian spoke with a deep terrifying voice.

"We want to avenge the soldiers that died," Magnus grumbled.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but many of your soldiers are going to die fighting against him," Nexus said coldly. "He is more powerful then any being I have even known," the two generals stared at their master in a confused way. "It will take all of our combined powers to bring him down."

"Are you suggesting we send our soldiers into a battle they will not return from?" Kalian questioned.

"No," Nexus replied. "I'm not suggesting I am ordering," Kalian and Magnus looked at each other then bowed their head obediently to the source. "It's either them or you," Nexus added his voice soaked with evil.

"As you wish my lord," they both said as one.

Nexus opened his mouth to continue talking but was cut off before a word could leave his lips. The grim slowly dragged from the roof and began floating into his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Nexus cried out for a moment then fell to his knees while the line of darkness swam into his body merging itself with his insides.

The last bit flew into his mouth and Nexus began climbing to his feet a huge grin splitting his lips. His eyes were all black with actually fire burning in them, flickering to and fro and he looked at different things.

"I have a different plan of action," Nexus said twisting his fingers together and laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 11

* * *

(4 Days Later)

"General Kalian how did your meeting with the minotaur people go?" Nexus questioned. He was standing in his new sewer lair with his two most powerful generals and the few demons he could gather. Nexus eyes seemed to hold an endless darkness like that of outer space inside them. Since Hyraxes had been killed by Cole the grim had infested the Source of all evil instilling even more power in him.

"They agreed to your terms and have pledged their armies to your evilness," Kalian replied happily, bowing his head as he spoke the words he knew pleased his master.

"Good, good," Nexus commented. "And what of your meeting with the warlocks General Magnus?" he asked.

"They to have pledged their abilities to your evilness," Magnus said much to Nexus pleasure.

Nexus lips broke apart into a jagged and horribly evil smile. Since the grim had infested itself in him he was inspired to do something much greater then simply destroy Cole Turner. Oh Cole Turner would be destroyed and suffer his wrath but in the process why not destroy everything else as well.

Nexus had instructed his two Generals to go and meet with the leaders of the Minotaur and warlock communities and offer them a chance to align with his movement. Nexus had offered them a large piece of land to rule over when the war was over in exchange for their help in battle.

Now since they had joined him Nexus had what was left of the demon army, the dark lighters, Minotaur, and warlocks at his command ready to move in and slaughter the humans at a moments notice. Even with the legions he now commanded Nexus wouldn't rush into this battle foolishly the grim would not let him. He was carefully planning each and every step he made thoroughly thinking the consequences and possible repercussions of each action.

So far nothing could stand in his way, especially not Cole Turner. Nexus planned to defeat him with sheer numbers in the next battle because there was no way he could be defeated one on one or even ten on one. Cole did not have the power to defeat demons, warlocks, dark lighters, Minotaur, and the Source of all evil in one sitting Nexus knew this for a fact.

"We must make our movements under all radars for now," Nexus told his Generals. "Nobody should know about the full plan but us three and the commanding officers for now."

"As you wish," both Generals replied.

"We do not want the Charmed Ones or this _Cole Turner_ to catch wind of our plan until the last possible moment," Nexus voice dripped with evil and hatred. "Then we will kill them all and send this world into darkness like it has never seen before." Nexus erupted into hysteric laughter as he continued to ponder his magnificent plan.

"My lord," Magnus began falling to one knee. "When will I have the chance to avenge my fallen soldiers?"

Nexus stopped laughing and hounded the General with his black eyes. "General you are indeed a powerful demon," Nexus remarked making Magnus smile brightly. "But Cole would kill you and Kalian in a second." He added ripping the smile from Magnus face.

The General stood to his feet. "But master-

"SILENCE!" Nexus roared cutting Magnus off before anymore words could leave his lips. As he yelled fire exploded from the ground behind him stretching from the floor to the roof sending an eerie light over Nexus fear instilling figure.

"We will move when I say move," Nexus said sternly taking steps forwards his Generals. The flames behind him danced to and fro adding to the creepiness that seeped from Nexus body as he moved.

"We will kill when I say kill," Nexus continued his voice growing deeper and more evil with every word. "And those who oppose me and my commands will meet an agonizing and slow death."

Nexus was inches away from his Generals his dark eyes fixed in their direction the flames inside them danced burning fear into his officers. "Understand?" he questioned now so close they could smell his sour breath leaking from his mouth as he breathed.

"As you wish my lord," Magnus snapped quickly bowing his head.

"Now leave me!" Nexus shouted turning swiftly and moved to his ragged thrown dragging his cloak behind him. "I need to meditate."

* * *

Leo tapped Wyatt on the shoulder and motioned for his son to follow him out into the backyard. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and their little daughters were all cuddled up together on the couch sleeping. They had cried themselves to sleep almost every night since finding out Chris was murdered and couldn't be left alone. Leo finally had a moment to talk with his son about the incident and get some better insight on what really happened.

Leo led Wyatt to a bench sitting in the back of the Halliwell home and took a seat. He waited for Wyatt to sit down and stared at him for a moment trying to think of a way to ask his son to discuss such a fresh wound.

Tears began to form in the bottom of Leo's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "Wyatt," he started to say before breaking down and crying. Wyatt reached over and wrapped his arms around his father embracing him tightly beginning to cry along with him.

They cried together for a unknown amount of time holding each other in a constant embrace each trying to ease the others pain but suffering at the same time. Leo reached up and placed his hand against the back of Wyatt's head and began to rub it softly. Even though Wyatt was a grown man now it seemed appropriate at that moment to do and Wyatt strangely enjoyed it.

After more crying Leo decided to man up and get this over with since this was not the time for tears. Somebody had to be strong and lead the family through this hard time and like usual the weight was on Leo's shoulders. He took in several deep breaths and exhaled loudly attempting to slow the flow of tears down his cheek.

"W-Wyatt," he managed to get out in a whisper. "Tell me what happened."

Wyatt pulled away from his father and began wiping his face. He felt a strength and warming glow radiating from his father that seemed to make him feel stronger. Wyatt looked away and prepared to relive the death of his brother again but this time detailing it to his father.

"It's like a blur now dad but I'll tell you what I remember…"

_A familiar jingle sound filled the dark area along with blue and white bright lights from a corner. Wyatt's head slowly withdrew from the corner and looked around the area then quickly pulled back._

_He leaned up against the wall with his brother Chris. "Three bounty hunters over there," Wyatt whispered to Chris._

_Wyatt sprang from beside the dumpster and drove Excalibur through the demons heart. Chris orbed behind the other and vanquished him with a blue energy beam the last took steps back and prepared himself for death._

"_You're going to help us find this Cole guy," Wyatt said poking the demon in the shoulder with Excalibur._

…

"_Alright let's find the guy, kill the guy, and go home," Wyatt said giving the rag-tag team the brief game plan._

_They heard growling from somewhere in the darkened room, it was low at first but then began to steadily grow louder and more angry sounding. Wyatt drew Excalibur while Chris waved his hand and made light slowly begin to spread around the room._

_Hercules and Thor stepped from the darkness in full flaming form growling angrily at the trespassers. Their hot lava-like drool dripped from their jaws and massive fangs burning holes in the floor. The three could also see the blood and dead bodies and bones all around the room, it was enough to nearly make Chris hurl._

…

_Wyatt and Chris began backing up. "Throw a potion to injure it and I'll finish it off with Excalibur," Wyatt whispered to Chris._

_Chris reached down to his waist and pulled a potion bottle from his side gripping it tightly between his fingers as they continued to back up slowly. Finally after what felt like an eternity Chris leaned his arm back and flung the potion vial at the flaming beast._

_Hercules quickly opened his mouth and fired a gigantic fireball into the potion causing a massive explosion to rip through the living room destroying it completely. Wyatt and Chris flew backwards one smashing into the wall the other falling through a table that hadn't fully blown up._

_Hercules struggled to get to his feet holding his front leg up showing it was injured. The beast limped over to Thor and nudged the other wolf with his snout several times hoping for movement. A moment later Thor's eyes opened and he wined a bit letting Hercules know he was seriously injured._

_Cole appeared in the room seconds after the smoke from the explosion floated out of the huge holes in the walls and roof. _

_Cole suddenly turned around when he heard a noise come from behind him; he noticed Wyatt and Chris struggling to get to their feet. Cole stomped down towards them fist balled up and a stare of pure evil on his face._

"_Chris throw the potions!" Wyatt screamed leaning down and grabbing for Excalibur._

_Chris flung two of the potions at once then one then two more each one knocking Cole down farther to the ground. Wyatt rushed forward attempting to use Excalibur to behead Cole as he was down hurt. Cole however quickly faded into the air and appeared right behind Wyatt lifting him from the ground and then tossing him across the room into the wall._

"When I got up all I saw was Cole holding Chris up by his neck and killing him," Wyatt paused tears beginning to slip back out his eyes. "I couldn't save him dad, I couldn't save him." Wyatt broke into tears again leaning to his father for comfort. Leo embraced his son and looked up deep in thought.

* * *

Cole looked off into the horizon, his hair blowing in the rough but relaxing gust of wind flowing over the area. The sun was setting and the orange light was casting a beautiful shine and glisten over the gorgeous Chinese landscape. Cole leaned his shoulders over and relaxed his arms on the Great Wall breathing deeply and taking in the sight.

He had not really had a moment to rest and relax alone since he had been returned to the realm by the Sisters of Fate. Since Hercules and Thor were on bed rest Cole had made a deal with Bob so he could go and explore the new world and clear his mind. He had done a lot of killing in the short amount of time he had been back on Earth and decided to bring peace.

Cole knew that he would have to kill a lot to accomplish this mission hence the phrase casualties of war, but he still wished deep down inside that his peaceful future could be accomplished through peaceful methods. It was strange that one with so much power inside them only wanted to enjoy the serenity of life with no violence at all.

Cole had become a changed man during his 20 years of alone time with his pets. He wanted the world to know, he wanted the Charmed Ones to know so they would not interfere with his plans and he would not have to…

Cole tossed the thoughts from his mind not wanting to think about that right now. He was in another country and here to relax and take his mind off of death and murder. Cole remembered a joke Bob had told him the other night and laughed, it helped him throw the sisters from his train of thought.

Cole sighed deeply and stepped away from the wall fading into thin air. Cole's figure began to slowly appear standing on top of the Eiffel Tower. He sat with his legs dangling off the side and looked out into the beautiful display of lights darting the area and brightening the night sky. Cole would use this time off to get in touch with the world he was saving; he had seen the horrible things America had been through in 20 years now he would get in touch with the rest of the world.

So far he hadn't visited many places but it soothed him to see that the entire world hadn't fallen prey to senseless violence and world domination attempts. After sitting atop the Eiffel Tower for hours tired began to set in causing Cole to yawn loudly. He stood to his feet and stretched preparing to transport himself back to Bob Kelso's penthouse.

Cole leaned over and took one last glance at the beautiful view then leaned forward and let his body fall from the tower. As he let his body freefall down swiftly towards the ground he began to fade into the air slowly before finally completely disappearing just before he was about to hit the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

(a/n) lol I love the reviews especially Radka...every chapter Cole gets cuter?? I guess if thats how you see it then its ok lol

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 12

* * *

(7 days later)

Leo stood over the casket staring down at where his youngest son's body should be lying peacefully in a black suit. Thanks to Cole burning the body to a crisp there was no remains left and so a closed casket funeral. He had been crying off and on for the past few days and now tears silently rolled down his cheek as he remembered times with his son.

Time seemed to slow down as Leo gazed downward thinking about his murdered child. But, murdered wasn't the appropriate word to use for this strange situation that had occurred. After Wyatt explained the full story to Leo he was hurt more by the fact that Chris died because of his own foolish ambition. Leo blamed Wyatt somewhat for putting the idea into Chris head and then stupidly following through with it.

Leo knew that if Cole had wanted them dead he would have attacked the manor long ago but it was obvious he did not want a confrontation with the Charmed Ones. Instead of realizing this and respecting the demons wishes Wyatt and Chris went and provoked his hand. Now a father was burying his child, one of the most painful things to do in your lifetime.

Leo wanted to hate Cole for Chris death like the rest of the family did but after being a white lighter for so long Leo's pacifist mind was used to hearing both sides of the story. As Leo stood over the casket his mind drifted back to thoughts of when Cole and Phoebe were still on good terms. Leo was proud to say that Cole was something like a brother to him at that time, after being the only man in the house it felt good to have an extra pair walking around the manor with him.

Leo always gave Cole the benefit of the doubt after he was purged of his demonic half, constantly standing up for him when his reputation was being questioned. In the end of course it backfired when Cole became the Source of all evil and tore him and Phoebe apart.

Leo had watched Cole murder all the Elders himself then turn around and vanquish half the demonic army and two of the three sources. Leo knew Cole had something up his sleeve some devious diabolical plan that he was slowly molding into a reality. He sighed a little attempting to throw thoughts of Cole from his mind but to no avail. He began thinking about how the Charmed Ones would be able to defeat such a powerful nemesis.

Leo was instilled with the powers of and Elder plus the Greek Gods and still could only match Cole's power in their previous battle. Leo had just got the powers and wasn't quite sure how to use them yet, but he had been practicing on his spare time. This time Leo grumbled in his head things would be one hundred percent different, for Chris sake.

Piper was sitting in the front row watching Leo stand over the casket gripping a cloth to wipe her salty tears with. She had been a wreck since Chris death not able to do anything but cry and cry. Her black dress was dotted with little water drop marks from her tears leaking onto it. Paige and Phoebe had their arms wrapped around her shoulders attempting to comfort her but they two were crying their eyes out. It seemed like when one sister cried the others were obligated to join in and add their tears to the river. Paulette and Prudence were seated beside their mothers both held looks of sadness and disbelief on their faces staring uneasily at the casket and room full of crying grownups.

The small church was full of different people draped in black that knew Chris in some way. The scene was heartbreaking really pure heartbreaking to say the least. Family, friends, acquaintances each staring towards the front of the church wiping tears from their faces or holding someone near them taking comfort in the fact they weren't dead.

Darrell and his wife sat behind the Halliwell sisters, Darrell reached forward and placed a caring hand on Pipers shoulder whispering soft words to her. His wife cried along with them holding Darrell tight in her arms as she thought about losing him or her own children. It seemed as if the whole world was in a state of depression over the death of Chris Halliwell…

* * *

Cole stretched and leaned back into his hammock taking a gulp from his corona he was drinking. The scene before him was a beautiful beach drenched in sunlight that bathed over his body in the most relaxing fashion. The water was crystal clear and everything in it was visible to the naked eye. Magnificent palm trees and other foliage lined the area swinging slightly in the wind.

A bucket full of coronas and ice was dug slightly into the sand next to Cole's hammock. The sunglasses over his eyes kept the sunlight from blinding him completely on the Hawaiian beach. He was wearing a goofy looking shirt with blue palm trees painted on it along with some shorts and beach shoes.

He sighed louder then anything in the area feeling the stress flowing from his body. He carefully watched the women and children playing and enjoying their peaceful time together. It was puzzling to Cole why all the world would not want to live like this every day, it was nirvana to him.

This was the third place he had visited already. After the Great Wall and Eiffel Tower Cole returned to Bob Kelso's apartment to lay low and relax with Hercules and Thor for the night. His two pets were healing fine and Bob said they were no trouble so Cole decided to return to his sight seeing.

A Frisbee floated and landed lightly on Cole's chest stirring him from his deep thoughtful mediation on his hammock. He looked down and gripped the disk in his palm then searched for the owner. A small girl was jumping up and down in the air waving her hands like a mad person through the air.

"HEY MR. OVER HERE!" the little girl was shouting repeatedly, she was absolutely adorable. Cole pulled his arm back and launched the Frisbee straight into her little hands laughing a little as he lay back down onto his hammock.

'Things couldn't be better,' he thought to himself as he took another gulp from his corona finishing it off with a low burp and a smile.

It had been such a wonderful few days everyone in the area seemed wrapped in a veil of joy as they danced in the sand. Cole felt like the entire world was in a state of happiness at that very moment with him.

* * *

"I am glad to see you all are here," Nexus voice came from nowhere in the room.

General Kalian and Magnus were sitting at a round table accompanied by the leaders of the warlock, dark lighter & Minotaur forces. They all looked around the room searching for the source of the voice they had just heard.

Nexus stepped from the shadows, fingers twisted together and face scrunched into a disgusting smile. He seemed to float over the floor towards his seat that slid itself back giving him access to its padded goodness.

All parties present in the room fell silent and began to look around back and forth at each other wondering who would begin this so called meeting they had been summoned to attend. Nexus finally broke the silence after a while of what the others thought was thinking.

"The Elders have been killed," Nexus began. "The Earth is waiting to be taken over by its true and rightful masters." Nexus stood to his feet clinching his fists together tightly as he said these words. He began walking around the table addressing the evil beings sited around it as he moved.

"There are only two obstacles that stand in our way," Nexus continued. "Only two things stand between us and a world of eternal darkness and chaos."

Nexus could tell his words had already caught the attention of his subjects. He was pleased. "Cole Turner and the Charmed Ones," Nexus voice was soaked in despise and hatred like it hurt him to say the very names of his enemies.

"What are you proposing my lord?" the Minotaur leader asked in a gruff tone.

Nexus turned to him. "We will deal with Cole Turner later but the next step in my plan is eliminating the Charmed Ones from this battle." He replied. "Each of you will send three top soldiers to their manor to attack them at their weakest point."

"I see," Kalian whispered with a sick happy tone as he thought about the death of the Charmed Ones.

"With them out of the picture Cole Turner will be the only one who can and will stand against my evil plan," Nexus continued. "And he to will perish at our hands for he cannot hope to defeat the massive forces I have under my command now." Nexus burst into laughter.

"So my lord," the warlock started. "We are to kill the Charmed Ones first before we make any step forward in our mission?"

"In a few days I want each of you to send your trios to their home," Nexus said breaking down the simple plan even further. "Without the Charmed Ones dead or injured we will have a much tougher final battle on our hands."

"Are you saying that if the Charmed Ones do not die our mission will fail?" the dark lighter asked quickly.

Nexus black eyes swelled with fire from his anger. "Nothing can stop my plan. Nothing." He replied sternly. "Now leave me,"

The evil creatures in the room stood to their feet/hooves and bowed before taking their leave from the meeting room leaving Nexus alone in the chamber. Nexus stared off at nothing as he pondered his plan over and over in his demented mind. After a while he broke into loud laughter marveling in his own so called greatness.

He had his army together, Cole was nowhere to be found, and the Charmed Ones would soon be dead. Nexus couldn't help but laugh and feel like nothing in the world could go wrong in his perfectly thought out plan. It seemed like everyone on Earth was handing over their freedom to him the closer he got to rule the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 13

* * *

(10 days later)

"So Turkleton and that J.D. intern I've been telling you about were gurney surfing as they called it," Bob Kelso was sitting on the couch with Cole the both of them deep in conversation laughing away for some reason.

"Gurney surfing?" Cole said in a confused manner.

"Oh yes it's when you stand on a hospital gurney and someone pushes you down the hall," Bob explained quickly then returned to his story. "So J.D. or Dr. Dorian was surfing down the hall on this gurney and WHAM he smacks his head on a low sign and flips backwards onto the floor."

Bob and Cole broke into hysterical laughter imagining the hilarious event over and over in their minds. They had been sitting up all morning telling each other about funny events from their past and Bob was doing the most talking so far. As Cole found out when he tried to think of funny things, his past wasn't something one could laugh at easily.

"That Sacred Heart must have been a fun place to work," Cole commented wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yea some of the best years of my life," Bob said with a sigh leaning back against the couch. "Somebody even switched the letters up so the hospital said Sacred Fart one day,"

More laughter filled the penthouse for the next few moments. Thor came bouncing around the corner in St. Bernard form followed by Hercules. They were play fighting with each other knocking things over and nibbling on each others necks. Cole was ecstatic to see his pets were completely healed and back on their feet. He had been worried about them healing properly the entire two weeks they had been laid up.

His pets leapt over and landed on him and Bob licking them both happily interrupting their laughter. Both men managed to push the giant beasts off them and down to the floor calming them down. Thor was full of energy he had been on bed rest for quite a while and needed to be taken somewhere to get it all out.

Bob stood to his feet and picked up the dishes and coffee mugs that were sitting on the table in front of Cole and him. "I'll take care of these," he said in a weary tone.

"Oh no Bob I cant let you do that," Cole said attempting to stand up.

Bob stopped him. "You've been such a good house guest and I've even grown fond of your demon _pets_," Bob told him moving slowly to the kitchen. Cole followed him and took a seat at the counter closely followed by Hercules and Thor.

"Since my wife died and my son disappeared with his gay lover I've been alone a long time," Bob continued. "I admit I was scared when your first appeared but there is something genuine and trust worthy in your eyes that makes me believe you."

Cole couldn't help but smile. "You seem like a kind hearted person who just always seemed to catch the bad end of the deal," Bob said over his shoulder while he placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Thank you Bob," Cole said feeling a rush of joy float over him. Bob was the first person to really understand him in a while and it made Cole feel right about his choices since somebody could see the good underneath all the bad.

"I really do hope you accomplish the goals you're setting out to do," Bob interrupted Cole's thoughts.

"Well I have a few things that have to be taken care of first but for the most part I think its going to happen," Cole replied while he rubbed Hercules head.

"Things like what?" Bob questioned. "If you don't mind me asking." He added quickly seeing a look of surprise on Cole's face.

"My ex-wife and her family might try and stand in my way," Cole said.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Bob remarked with a grin patting Cole on the shoulder.

"Yea," Cole said uneasily. "Except I was the one scorned."

"Oh," Bob let his voice trail off. "Hell really hath no fury like Cole Turner scorned then." Cole and Bob began their usual routine of pure joyous laughter.

Thor and Hercules broke into more fighting behind them knocking over a table and breaking some glass. Cole stopped laughing "I'll handle all the damage Bob," he told the older gentleman.

"Don't worry about it," Bob replied. "Besides it'll give me a reason to get out of the house and go buy some new things. I am rich after all." He winked at Cole. "You should probably take your pets to the park or something so they can work out the two weeks worth of energy they have built up inside them."

"I should," Cole whispered looking over at his beautiful pets he loved so much.

* * *

Piper came stomping down the stairs carrying a full bag of laundry in her hands not even attempting to watch where she was stepping. She had been coming up and down those stairs for so many years now she didn't even need to see where she was going anymore. At the bottom of the stairs were piles of clothing thrown together in no particular order. She sighed and took a seat Indian style on the floor to begin sorting the clothing.

Pipers mind was on nothing but Chris and murdering Cole. Since the funeral she had made it a point to put on the strong front for her sisters and nieces and keep her crying to a minimum in public. She kept from crying by constantly imagining Cole's death at her own hands over and over and over again like a CD skipping in her mind.

Piper finally got the cloths separated by color and picked up all the dark ones to take them to the washing machine. As she came around the corner carrying the pile of clothing a demon shimmered into the room right in front of her with his back turned. Piper couldn't see him, he couldn't see her and they collided sending cloths flying into the air.

"C'mon guys you have to-

Piper looked up and saw it wasn't one of her family members she had bumped into but a demon. She flicked her wrist and blew the demon to pieces in a matter of seconds. Two more demons quickly appeared in his place, Piper climbed to her feet and bolted towards the hallway.

"DEMONS!" she shouted trying to make her way to the staircase. Two demons were standing in the middle of the stairs. Piper barely dodged their energy balls rolling and ducking behind the sofa in the living room.

"HELP ME!" she screamed as energy balls floated overhead and slammed into the couch.

She heard several loud footsteps then the sound of demons being vanquished come from the hallway so she stood up only to be greeted by three more demons. Piper barely had time to freeze them all stopping their energy ball attacks in place. Wyatt came from around the corner and drove Excalibur through a demons chest vanquishing him while Piper quickly blew up the remaining two.

Swirls of blue and white orbs floated from the roof and let Paige step out into the living room beside Piper. "What's going on?" Paige demanded quickly.

Phoebe flew in from the hallway and slammed into the floor hard followed by three more demons. Piper bent over to help her sister to her feet. "There are freaking demons everywhere!" Piper shouted.

The demons each launched energy balls at the sisters. Paige orbed one to her and sent it right back at the demon vanquishing him immediately, her sisters dodged the other two. Wyatt twisted sideways and sliced both the remaining demons in half with one stroke ending the rampage.

"Nothing to worry about mom," Wyatt said with a grin.

"Look out!" Paige screamed barely pushing Wyatt out of the way of a dark lighters arrow. The both of them quickly orbed upstairs away from instant death the dark lighters carried with their crossbow.

Piper came from around the couch and blew up the dark lighter only to see at least three more and a few warlocks stalking towards them. Phoebe finally opened her eyes and was up to her feet in a sudden burst of energy but quickly ducked back down behind the couch dodging several arrows.

"What in the hell is going on today?" she said breathing heavily. "Demons, dark lighters and warlocks working together?"

"This is Cole's doing!" Piper roared standing to her feet and blowing up one of the warlocks nearby.

The wall beside them exploded inwards forcing them to dive from their cover. Three Minotaur stomped into the room grunting loudly each armed with giant battle axes. The Minotaur looked around and upon noticing the Charmed Ones started lumbering towards them.

"Fucking Minotaur?" Phoebe exclaimed in fear.

"LEO!" Piper screamed so loud the entire manor seemed to rumble. She flicked her wrist causing an explosion to collide with the Minotaur weapon barely stopping the giant battle axe from tearing her in half.

Phoebe grabbed her arm and they dove out the front window leaving all the demonic creatures in the house. "Paige, Wyatt we're outside" Phoebe called to them. Moments later blue and white orbs produced the two half white lighters who quickly sat them next to the sisters.

"What's going on mom?" Wyatt asked crouching down to the ground in front of the Halliwell home.

"There are freaking Minotaur stomping around my house!" Piper shouted.

More orbs fell from the sky and floated through the roof of the Halliwell home this time Leo stepped from the blue and white light out into the living room. He immediately wished he hadn't done that, when he caught a glimpse of all the evil creatures moving in the area.

All the windows exploded outwards sending glass flying out into the yard. The front doors pulled from the hinges and flipped out into the street and the entire foundation of the home rocked back and forth a few times. Piper was the first to her feet rushing into her home fist clenched and ready for battle leaving her sisters and son.

The inside of the house was a complete wreck and filled with smoke, dust and rubble. Piper pushed through the disaster and continued moving back into the living room. As she came around the corner she caught a glimpse of Leo slapping a Minotaur in the head with a Poseidon's trident and vanquishing him with a powerful jolt of lightning.

Piper stepped lightly over all the rubble and debris moving towards Leo with a seductive smile spread across her face. Seeing him throw away his pacifist ways and get down and dirty always made Piper so-

"Everything's ok honey," Leo said interrupting her thoughts.

"You vanquished all of them?" Piper asked in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Yea," Leo replied.

Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt came around the corner and saw Leo and Piper embraced in a magical slow passionate kiss like the house wasn't completely destroyed. Phoebe thought the two would have kept kissing until the sun set but a loud and painful series of coughs began to fill the air. The Halliwell family followed the sounds until they reached the old grandfather clock that somehow always got destroyed in a fight. A demon was stirring back to consciousness and shifting around in the remains of the clock.

The demon rubbed his forehead and grunted a little mumbling some words to himself before he stood up and looked around at his surroundings. Piper quickly froze him in his tracks before he could shimmer away then unfroze his head so they could question him.

"w-what? W-what's going o-on?" the demon stammered and stuttered on his words, he didn't understand how he was unable to move.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked him.

"Why are all of you working together?" Piper followed.

"And why the hell did all of you attack us?" Wyatt finished. The demon broke into a short laugh and closed his eyes attempting to ignore the questions.

Paige orbed a knife from the kitchen and placed it hard up against the demons neck. "Tell us everything you know now." She demanded with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"t-th-the Source," the demon began. "H-he ordered us t-to at-attack and kill the C-Charmed Ones."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Piper said sarcastically. "Why were you working with the other evil beings?"

"H-he ord-ordered us to work together," the demon continued. "The So-Source has built an arm-army of evil."

"An army of evil?" Leo repeated in a puzzled tone.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"He-he'll kill me if I tell you," the demon said.

Paige dug the knife a little deeper into the demons neck choking him and making a little blood trickle out. "We'll kill you if you don't," she said sternly.

"he-he's going to use the army t-to wipe out humanity and k-kill Cole T-Turner," the demon finished.

"Oh no," Piper said finally putting the puzzle together.

* * *

The sun was setting over the beautiful African savanna making the shadows lean and twists to the side. Cole stood in the midst of the dry grass that stretched from the ground and reached his waist. He had brought Hercules and Thor out to the middle of the savanna so they could run around and hunt freely to release all that build up energy.

The beasts had already taken down two elephants and ate a pride of about five lions. He could see their flaming bodies creeping through the high grass stalking closer towards a herd of wildebeests. Cole stretched his arms upwards and yawned loudly while staring at the setting sun and daydreaming.

These past two weeks had been nothing but pure nirvana for Cole as he teleported and moved all over the world enjoying the sights and pleasures of other countries. Now on this day his pets were finally healed and out _'playing'_ with the other animals in the savanna. Cole couldn't be happier really. No demonic attacks, no Charmed attacks just pure relaxation. If it kept up like this Cole felt like he might be able to begin his peaceful future right now…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 14

* * *

"A freaking army of darkness?!" Piper exclaimed.

Paige moved the knife from the demons neck and let her hands fall limply to the side. At that moment the Charmed Ones felt something they had never felt before. They felt like they couldn't win, all the odds were against them now. Cole was all powerful and running around vanquishing anything that moved and now the Source of all evil had an army at his command about to move on the human world.

Paige looked up from the floor and could tell from the look on her sisters faces that they all felt the same emotions, Phoebe most of all.

The demon began to laugh as he saw the looks of fear and despair gathering on their faces. "You all will die," he said laughing even harder.

"You first," Piper grumbled and flicked her wrists blowing the demon into large flaming chunks of flesh. Once the demon was vanquished Piper took a look around at her home her beautiful home that was in shambles. Her son was dead, her home destroyed and the mother of all wars was on the horizon. She suddenly felt a cold leaking over her body as if her temperature was dropping dramatically.

"Leo," Piper murmured and fell backwards towards the ground.

Leo stretched out his arms and caught the love of his life just before making impact. "Piper! Piper!" he shouted running his hands over her forehead making her open her eyes.

"Leo," Piper whispered again. "What are we going to do?" she asked in the voice of a fearful child.

Leo fought hard to hold back the tears he felt forming. He could sense the despair surging from the Halliwells bodies and filling he air around him. Leo knew they felt like they were at the end of their ropes, he had to do something.

Think…think…think…

The answer smacked Leo in the head hard after a few moments. "We will gather an army of goodness," he said enthusiastically. "We'll put our own army together and meet the Source and his forces in battle."

Paige facial expression changed and she smirked at the thought of battle. "If he wants a war why not give him one," she said happily.

"But how would we do that dad?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm still an Elder," Leo replied. "I will summon the elves, witches, white lighters, and Centaurs together and alert them of the coming danger."

"What if they don't want any part of this war?" Phoebe asked.

"They won't have a choice," Leo replied solemnly. "Either they fight to save the world," he paused. "Or the Source of all evil will destroy it."

* * *

The sky was red and split apart in different areas by dark poisonous clouds. Thunder and lightning flashed and roared throughout the sky adding to the horror of the lands. It was a dark and horrid day to most but nothing could have been better for Nexus. He stepped gallantly forward draped in a sparkling dark robe and hood his eyes burning with the darkness and flames swirling around like the pits of hell.

General Kalian and General Magnus walked close behind him ready to give their lives at the master's commands. Nexus finally reached the end of he hall and stepped out onto the balcony his eyes staring down at his massive army. The demons to the right of Nexus screamed and bellowed loud praise to the Generals and the Source. Beside the demons were all the dark lighters in hell and the world pushing their crossbows up and down in the sky shouting just as loud as the demons.

Standing directly next to the dark lighters as the Minotaur and their massive leader all brandishing giant battle axes and maces. Their numbers were not as great as the demons or the dark lighters but their size made up for it. The warlocks numbers were greater then the Minotaur but not as large either. All in all Nexus had an army numbering in the 20,000 hell spawn creatures ready to march on the human world at any moment.

Nexus flaming eyes moved over his army several times before he took a deep breath preparing to speak. He stretched out both his arms motioning for the crowd to be silent and let him speak. It took several minutes but finally everything was so silent a mouse could be heard.

"OUR TIME HAS FINALLY COME!" Nexus showed no strain but his voice was so loud all of the army could clearly hear every word.

"NO PERSON ON EARTH CAN STOP US FROM ACHIEVING OUR GOAL!" his voice was menacing and powerful. Instilled fear but gave motivation. Inspired hatred but promoted loyalty and kept the army he commanded ready to die at his command.

"THE CHARMED ONES CANNOT STOP US! OUR NUMBERS ARE TO GREAT!" the army erupted into screams and shouting interrupting Nexus speech for a moment before he was able to calm them down and proceed.

"THE CHARMED ONES HAVE BEEN A THORN IN EVERY DEMONS SIDE FOR YEARS!" Nexus roared slamming his fist onto the edge of the balcony.

"IT IS BECAUSE OF THEM THAT BALTHAZAR TURNED GOOD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Nexus continued dropping some knowledge on his army to expand their hatred to new horizons. "IF HE HAD NOT TURNED GOOD THE CHARMED ONES WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD LONG AGO!"

"OOOHHH BUT MY SOLDIERS WE HERE TODAY WERE GIVEN THAT CHANCE!" Nexus paused for effect. "THAT GLORIOUS OPPORTUNITY TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY!" his voice picked up more with every word. "TO BE REMEMBERED BY ALL GENERATIONS!" he lifted his hands over his head and stretched them to the sky. "AS THE ONES WHO BROUGHT ABOUT THE APOCALYPSE!"

The army of darkness roared and cheered again this time louder then ever before shooting fireballs and different attacks in the air. Nexus looked back at his Generals and grinned then turned back around.

"WE WILL TURN THE HUMAN WORLD INTO A NEW HELL! A PLACE WHERE DEMONS RULE AND HUMANS ARE OUR SLAVES!" Nexus dragged the word slaves and leaned over the balcony edge pointing down at the demons and creatures.

"ANYONE WHO OPPOSES MY LAW WILL DIE! ANYONE WHO DOES NOT JOIN MY ARMY WILL DIE!" Nexus black eyes flickered with flames as he spoke each word. "ANYONE WHO DOES NOT SUMBIT TO DEMONIC CONTROL WILL DIE!"

"ANYONE WHO DOES NOT FIT WHATEVER POINTLESS CRITERIA I SET FORWARD WILL?" Nexus asked down to the army.

"DIE!!" the army replied with great enthusiasm.

This time even the Generals exploded into loud cheers and chants along with the army. Nexus didn't stop the loud roaring this time he opened his palms and fired huge pillars of flame up into the sky laughing louder then the army could scream.

* * *

"I am so relieved to know that at least one Elder survived the attack," an elf said to Leo. The elf was dressed in golden armor with a gold bow and arrow at his back and a sword at his side. White hair flowed from his head and down his back resting atop his long red cape. "I am especially happy to know it was you Leo." The elf added.

"I am happy to see you as well Bonaparte," Leo replied smiling. He placed a hand on the elf king's plated shoulder lightly.

Piper and Phoebe entered the room carrying a few trays with some pigs in a blanket and cheese. Leo looked at her strangely. "It's the best I've got at such short notice!" she screams whispered to him as she walked past quickly and smiled to the guests.

Two Centaurs stepped through the side door and walked into the room, their hooves clanking on the ground loud. They marched directly into the center of the room and paid their respects to the others and Leo. They had a golden sash pulled around their shoulder and waist showing their royalty.

Several older white lighters were in the room about six to be exact, each of them looking like they had years of experience on the job. Leo left the elf king for a moment and walked over to them grabbing Piper by the arm as he did.

He cleared his throat and moved up to the first one. "Piper these are the eldest white lighters and next in line to be Elders," Leo said giving a short introduction.

"You mean you're going to make them Elders?" Piper asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Six more Elders on our side can't hurt our odds," Leo replied quickly trying to shut her up. Nobody but the Halliwell family knew what was really going on.

The white lighter beside Leo sensed the awkwardness in the air and sprang to his feet extending his hand to Piper. "Grant," he said with a country accent.

"Piper," she replied taking his hand for a brief moment.

Grant turned and began pointing and naming the other five white lighters in the room. "This gentleman right here is Nathan, that's Annabelle, Mark, Jarrod, and Calypso."

"Piper," she said again waving her hand to them all them swiftly turning and leaving the awkward area.

"So Leo why are we here?" Grant asked Leo shaking his head at Pipers rude behavior.

"you might not be able to tell because of the spell the Charmed Ones used but this house was completely destroyed a few hours ago," Leo began, as he talked he touched different things around the house.

"A large number of demons attacked the home," Leo continued. "Accompanied by a large number of dark lighters, warlocks, and a few Minotaur."

Leo fell silent while the gasps filled the room, he watched everyone look around at each other some holding faces of fear while others just looked in surprise. Leo paused for another moment then continued.

"we interrogated one of the demons and he told us the Source has created a massive army of darkness and plans on destroying the world," Leo added making the room facial expression change from fear to that of knowing a duty must be done.

"We cannot let this happen," Bonaparte said sternly. "You have the elves full support!"

"If the battle is against the Minotaur my people will join your side," The Centaur king growled angrily. His people were currently at war with the Minotaur so it did make sense for the king to side with them.

"We will rally all the white lighters and their witch charges," Jarrod said after the elf king.

"No," Leo said to Jarrod. "The six of you will come with me and become Elders." Leo instructed, the white lighters understood their duty and stood to their feet. "Once the ceremony is done we will send out a message to all white lighters." Leo added.

"Here Leo," Paige bolted into the room and handed several pieces of paper to him. "These are the most powerful spells and potions from the book of shadows." She told him breathing heavily. "I figure why not have the whole army heavy loaded," Paige grinned.

"Leo what are you guys going to do about the dark lighters being there?" Phoebe asked thinking of Wyatt and Paige.

"We'll have to use the white lighter crossbows," Leo replied looking away.

"White lighter crossbows?" Paige repeated suddenly getting really interested.

"Yes," Grant said. "It's the weapon of the white lighters in case of emergency you can say."

"Leo you have got to hook me up with a special one," Paige wined running over and pulling Leo close.

"I'll send one down," Leo said giving in then disappearing in a swirl of orbs. The other six white lighters followed him a moment later.

"I will return to my kingdom and prepare for war," Bonaparte announced and thanked the Charmed Ones for their hospitality. Within the blink of an eye he was gone without a trace.

"Well we got an army together," Paige said after she noticed they were standing there in silence.

"Yea," Piper replied. "Nothing to do now but make potions and get ready for Armageddon is guess."

Phoebe laughed. "We've stopped Armageddon plenty of times before," she said back to her sister.

"What do you think our chances are of stopping this?" Paige asked sweetly.

"One hundred percent," Phoebe lied. She had a feeling deep down inside her that was whispering something to her the entire time. Something telling her that the victor would be whoever Cole decided to side with.

* * *

Cole, Bob, Thor, and Hercules were sitting in the living room watching Heat. It had just started and was at the part where Robert DeNiro was robbing the armor car. Cole had been relaxing so much lately he feared he'd get lazy and not peruse his mission anymore. He liked just enjoying the small peaceful moments instead of concentrating on the whole world.

But he knew Nexus was still alive and wasn't going to give up since the Elders were dead. Oh well…Cole couldn't ignore the call of the classic movie and fell back into Heat.

…

Cole shook his head from side to side. "I never wanted DeNiro to die in the end," he said.

"Well it happens like that sometimes son," Bob said to him getting up to head for the kitchen. As Bob walked to the kitchen three people suddenly appeared in the room. It was a black man, a woman, and an older gentleman with a full salt n pepper goatee and hair. All of them wore dark red suits.

Bob stopped in his tracks. "Friends of yours?" he asked Cole.

"Who the hell are you?" Cole demanded standing to his feet.

"We are the Avatars," the female said.

"The who?" Cole looked puzzled.

"We are the true supreme beings," the black man said. "Not even time controls us."

"What do you want?" Cole asked.

"Much has transpired while you rested Cole Turner," the female said.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked angrily.

"Your quest is a noble one but join us and take up more power then you could ever imagine," the older man said.

"Join us and we will show you all that has been and all that will be" the female added seductively.

"I already have powers I never imagined and I don't care about yours now leave!" Cole said forcefully.

"If we let you continue this path nothing good will come of it," the black man told Cole.

"If you let me?" Cole's face twisted with confusion. He opened his hand and created a massive energy ball in his palm then tossed it at the black avatar. The attack hit his chest and knocked him backwards into the kitchen. Flames spread across Hercules and Thor's bodies as transformed into wolf form about to fight.

"Sorry bout this Bob," Cole said over to him. Cole looked at Bob and concentrated causing orbs to surround Bob and carry him outside of the area.

"You wish to fight us?" the female cocked her head to the side as if this never happened before.

"Kill them," Cole grumbled down to his pets.

Hercules and Thor ran forward tearing towards the two avatars. Cole flung lightning bolts at the older avatar knocking him backwards into the wall. Thor and Hercules attacked the female avatar at the same time. She attempted to attack them with strange white beams of energy but the attacks did little to no damage.

They pounced on her and began taking huge bites into her flesh over and over again munching on random areas. Before long nothing but a bloody pile of flesh and broken bone remained on the floor.

The black avatar crawled from the kitchen and saw the horrible image. He cried out and sent a shockwave rumbling through the air smashing into Hercules and Thor. The two beasts slammed into the wall hard and fell to the ground. Cole caught the black avatar in the head with a lightning bolt vanquishing him instantly.

The older avatar stood to his feet and stared at Cole mysteriously. "We have never seen this," he said in a tired yet ready tone. "And we have seen it all."

"The sisters of fate told me there was nothing written down for me," Cole said to the avatar.

"The sisters of fate?" the avatar took a few steps forward. "You met the sisters of fate?"

"Yea," Cole shrugged. "So what."

"So few have seen the sisters it was believed they were a myth," the avatar explained. "The only power greater then ours."

"Besides me," Cole replied creating a fireball and tossing it forward. The old avatar created a shockwave that dispatched the fireball and slammed into Cole knocking him down hard. Cole got up and was caught by another hard shockwave.

He held his hand up and created a blue flame barrier just before the next shockwave hit him. The barrier shattered but stopped some of the attack, the avatar laughed and created more. Cole was being hit by shockwaves back to back his barriers barely holding then breaking under the massive pressure of the attacks.

Thor stirred a little from the vibrations and climbed to his feet. In a moment he had sprang up behind the avatar and bit down into his shoulder biting it clean off. The old avatar cried out in pain and fell to his knees screaming in agony. Cole walked over to him and stared down for a moment then finished the job with several large jolts of lightning.

Hercules got to his feet a minute later and shook a little before walking over to Cole. Cole orbed the dead avatar's body out of the room then concentrated and brought Bob Kelso back. Bob looked around a bit confused then shrugged and laughed.

"Haven't had this much fun in a while," he said with a laugh then he looked around. "Where'd your friends go?"

"They had things to do people to see," Cole laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 15

* * *

Nexus was flying high over the streets below riding stop a giant winged Pegasus, but the Pegasus wings were made of fire and the beast was all black with flames for eyes and fire floating out of his mouth. Nexus armor shined in the dark moonlight as he swooped to and fro looking down at the carnage below him.

His army was storming the streets of San Francisco destroying everything in its path. Fires burned as far as the eye could see sending plumes of charred black smoke high up into the sky. Buildings collapsed and burned along with cars in the streets. Innocents were being thrown around and slaughtered and murdered by the dozens as they ran and screamed for help.

Nexus yanked back on his Pegasus reigns and the beast neighed loud then fired a huge stream of flames down in front of the army burning the entire street black and melting the sidewalk as his army stalked forward. Cars exploded and flipped into buildings near the street killing the people inside the homes.

Demons were throwing energy balls and fireballs into windows setting homes on fire and roaring praises to the Source of all evil as they marched forward causing chaos. Nexus Pegasus stream of fire curved upwards and into the buildings and homes alongside the sidewalk blowing some to pieces and setting some on fire. He laughed and cheered gleefully seeing the destruction of the human world.

"DO NOT FEAR HUMANS!" he shouted laughing. "IT IS ONLY THE APOCALYPSE!"

The Minotaur were crushing innocents with their hammers and slicing them with their giant battle axes. They stormed through the streets nearly 5 or 6 feet taller then anyone else slicing and dicing cars with ease.

Several dozen police cars and swat team vans came to a screeching halt at the end of the corner attempting to block Nexus army advance. He yanked the reigns again forcing the Pegasus to stop shooting the fire.

"KILL THEM!" he called down to his army pointing forward to the officers of law.

All of the police officers stared in horror as the very streets vibrated with the steps of the massive army charging towards them. They pulled their weapons and began firing into the creatures running towards them. Some demons were vanquished by the bullets but most simply shrugged off the human weapon and continued forward.

The swat officers launched smoke grenades and flash grenades into the area from small cannons then pulled out the heavy artillery. Several of them were given large M16 assault rifles with banana clips. The swat officers opened fire into the smoke presumably vanquishing more demonic creatures and hopefully slowing their advances. They heard loud creepy laughter filling the air and the ground began to vibrate again.

All manners of creatures began pouring out of the smoke immediately beginning to slaughter the officers. Minotaur trampled and rammed their horns into the cars and vans flipping them over and smashing them while the army pushed forward. After only five minutes what looked like the entire SFPD was destroyed, not a single person was left alive.

Helicopters flew into Nexus vision shining their bright lights into his direction trying to identify him. Pegasus flew upwards swiftly moving from the light and sailing over the nearest chopper. Nexus aimed down and fired flames into the choppers blades melting them and sending the chopped from the skies.

The second and third opened fire with large helicopter guns firing uncountable shots at the small target. The Pegasus moved and floated brilliantly through the air dodging the bullets and coming closer the other choppers. Nexus and the Pegasus released flames into the helicopters simultaneously blowing them apart. The army below cheered more praises to the Source as he floated above them leading them in glorious destruction.

The army began to break apart and patrol through different streets and neighborhoods causing mayhem and committing countless murders. The main majority followed below Nexus obeying the Source of all evil's every command and instruction.

News vans swerved at the end of the corner and came to a halt. Nexus could see the side door slide open and camera's slide out.

* * *

Cole and Bob Kelso were enjoying another peaceful evening listening to smooth music and talking about those strange creatures called avatars that attacked Cole.

"They said a lot has happened under my nose," Cole said to Bob.

"Well you were on vacation," Bob replied. "The rest of the world wasn't."

Just as Cole opened his mouth to say something back the TV behind him got suddenly interesting. Both of them turned and glared at it listening to the reporter screaming behind them.

"We're in San Francisco right now! There are creatures everywhere killing everything!"

Cole could see the camera moving back and forth and shaking as the cameraman and the news reporter ran for their lives. The camera sometimes looked back and showed the destruction behind them and the massive army of demonic creatures running behind them.

"There seems to be a man on a flying horse shouting orders!"

"The horse is raining fire from above torching literally everything in its path!"

"We had to abandon the van and run for our lives!"

"All of the police are dead!"

"I don't know if we'll make it out of this alive!"

Cole looked at Bob and jumped to his feet. "I'm going to send you somewhere safe and come get you when it's over," Cole told him.

"What if you forget about me?" Bob asked.

"Just call my name and I'll hear you," Cole waved his hand over Bob and sent him flying in a floating current of orbs. Cole then turned and whistled for Hercules and Thor, seconds later his pets bolted into the room.

"All hell is breaking loose," Cole said down to them. "We have to do something."

* * *

Leo walked in front holding Poseidon's trident firmly in his hand. Behind him were the new Elders he had just appointed and bestowed them with more power just for this occasion. Phoebe, Paige, Piper, and Wyatt were walking silently behind them; the Charmed Ones had potions strapped to their waists, legs, arms, and body along with knives and blades.

Behind them was the army of good. Almost countless numbers of white lighters and witches both male and female walked behind the Charmed Ones, their numbers easily matching the demons and dark lighters. The elves and centaurs were behind them in great numbers as well, both armies were evenly matched and ready for war.

Leo felt the wind push up against his face rustling his hair and cooling him down. He took deep slow breaths controlling his heart rate and attempting to keep a cool head. He was the leader, the most powerful being in the army and had to keep appearances up. The elf king Bonaparte and the king of centaurs was also in attendance but their powers didn't match up to Leo's.

He worked out several battle strategies in his head as he walked in the front of the army plotting out his movements and ways he would vanquish demons. He knew once the Source was dead the battle would be over because the army was fighting his war. With the final Source of all evil finally dead the demons would either have to surrender or perish.

At least that's how Leo planned it…

Phoebe's mind however was on only one thing and one thing only…Cole. She pondered thoughts of him since the moment she found out he was alive. She had tried to control her thoughts and only think of bad memories but her mind sometimes drifted back and moments of love and happiness filled her mind.

It was easy for her to shake the thoughts from her mind now though. Cole had murdered Chris, her nephew and she was going to take revenge. Paige looked back and forth around the area constantly until finally it annoyed Piper enough for her to say something.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked her sister.

"Watching out for aerial attacks," Paige replied without looking at Piper.

The two continued to talk but Wyatt could hear nothing they were saying. In fact he couldn't hear anything at all but his heartbeat. 'Chris, Chris' was the only thought circulating through his mind continuously. He had Excalibur at his side ready to vanquish Cole for good the next time he saw him.

Wyatt's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into the Elder in front of him and looked up seeing the army of evil 50 yards away from them. Nexus had stopped his army as well and was flying around in a circle looking down at Leo and his army.

"THIS IS IT MY WARRIORS!" he screamed to his army. "THIS IS THE LAST THING STANDING IN THE WAY OF OUR DOMINATION!" the army roared and cried out filling the air with strange sounds for several minutes on end.

Leo held up his trident and his army began shouting in reply equally as loud as Nexus forces. Then everything fell silent and the wind could be heard floating lightly around the area as the two armies and leaders stared at each other.

The quiet before the storm…

Cole appeared from nowhere soon followed by his pets coming from fire. He brushed himself and looked up from the ground to the right then left and shook his head from side to side in disbelief. Cole, Hercules, and Thor were standing directly in the middle of the two massive armies.

Piper looked up and saw him and began to run forward but Leo held his hand up and stopped her when she reached the front. Tears swelled in her eyes and she screamed in a high pitched tone so Cole couldn't make out her words.

Then he looked up and saw someone familiar. His mind suddenly jolted back as he remembered…

_Cole appeared in the room seconds after the smoke from the explosion floated out of the huge holes in the walls and roof. He shook his head noticing the destroyed apartment first but then glanced over at his pets._

"_Hercules, Thor!" he rushed over to them rubbing Thor with his hand trying to figure out what had happened._

_Cole suddenly turned around when he heard a noise come from behind him; he noticed Wyatt and Chris struggling to get to their feet. Cole stomped down towards them fist balled up and a stare of pure evil on his face._

"_Chris throw the potions!" Wyatt screamed leaning down and grabbing for Excalibur._

_Chris flung two of the potions at once then one then two more each one knocking Cole down farther to the ground. Wyatt rushed forward attempting to use Excalibur to behead Cole as he was down hurt. Cole however quickly faded into the air and appeared right behind Wyatt lifting him from the ground and then tossing him across the room into the wall._

'That's the boy I threw into the wall,' Cole thought to himself. He finally realized what Piper was crying for and why Leo and the others were scowling at him in such a hateful way. The boy he killed was Piper and Leo's son and Cole assumed the other one was as well.

He suddenly felt a bit of regret come into his body but he quickly forced it out. He was not in the wrong he returned home and the two were attacking his pets, he assumed they were bounty hunters and killed one.

"I'll murder you Cole!" Piper cried out in agony. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Do you hear me you son of a bitch?"

"Do you fucking hear me?"

Cole tried to ignore Pipers sad voice and expel the grief he felt inside out of him. As he could clearly see from his surroundings and the news this was no time for sorrow and pity. It was time for Cole to do his job.

Cole didn't say anything to Piper just stared at her for a while then looked over at Nexus who smiled broadly down at him and swooped closer on his mighty Pegasus. Nexus stopped and floated a few feet above Cole's head.

"Good to see you Cole Turner," he said sarcastically. His voice was laced with hatred and Cole could tell he meant nothing but harm.

"Good to see you to Nexus," Cole replied as nice as he could. "Nice army you got there." Cole then said cocking his head to the side and eying Nexus army.

"The end is here," Nexus said cutting all the _bullshit_ and getting straight to the point. "This is your final chance to join me."

"I came here to stop you," Cole told him sternly staring directly into Nexus dark flaming eyes. Cole could see the Source was also infected by the grim, this meant he was stronger then before.

Nexus said nothing else just floated slowly into the air and back over his army. Cole looked to the right and then to the left attempting to calm himself down and prepare himself.

"CHARGE!"

Cole heard somebody scream and then both armies began running towards him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

(A/n) I've decided to make this a 20 Chapter + Epilogue fiction so you know what that means. Countdown to the end begins here…

Questions will be answered and all will be revealed…

I bring to you now Witch Way Now: Chapter 16…

Enjoy…

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 16

* * *

Buildings burned and sent immense pillars of smoke into the air blackening the sky. Fires could be seemed all over the city of San Francisco burning uncontrollably. Screams of agony pain and death lingered in the air along with battle cries and the sounds of weapons clashing. Nexus floated high above on his Pegasus forcing the beast to shoot beams of flame and magma down into the army of goodness.

The flaming beams crashed into buildings knocking huge chunks of concrete down into the war zone as Nexus flew over. Car exploded like grenades and bombs sending creatures, rock and rubble in every direction causing untold destruction.

Every block seemed consumed in battle. The Minotaur and centaur were engaged in severe combat slashing and cutting away at each other with giant battle axes, maces, and lances. The hatred the two species felt for each other was clearly visible to anyone with the time to watch.

Thousands of civilians were trapped inside buildings, cars, and shops around the city. The police had been wiped out and now the army was attempting to make its move into the city and calm the fray. Helicopters were easily destroyed by Nexus or magical fire from the warlocks below. Minotaur blades ripped through tanks like butter and the creatures were strong enough to lift them as well.

Since the army was attacking any magical creature moving even the ones fighting for good were forced to defend themselves. Centaurs were helping Minotaur destroy tanks then getting right back to fighting each other. Ground troops made no advances and waves of them had been sent in to be slaughtered by whatever magical creature they attacked.

Nexus laughter could be heard for miles around as he celebrated being the leader of this apocalypse. The skies where charred black and the fires of hell burned in his eyes as he floated above grinning from disfigured ear to ear.

Paige opened fire with her white lighter crossbow vanquishing a line of dark lighters with precision shots. She moved through the battle low and stealthy firing on any enemy and vanquishing them easily. Paige ducked a heavy blow from a Minotaur and fired a few shots into the beast's leg.

It screamed in pain and dropped its axe. Paige reached at her waist and pulled a potion up then flung it forward blowing the creature to ashes then pressing forward. She reached at her left and drew a machete with her right hand. The demon in front of her felt the blade slice through his stomach before he exploded.

Paige then opened fire in the next three and dragged her machete into the next. This was Armageddon, full out war and survival of the fittest. Paige had always been the more aggressive _"lets get out there and vanquish shit" _sister and this was her shining moment. Paige had always thought about what fighting in Armageddon would be like and if she was really capable of doing it if the time came.

Now here she was knee deep in demon blood and stepping on bodies and charred remains as she pushed forward leading her forces. All beside her war was waging, the newly empowered Elders were lined along the rooftops and in strategic areas so they could snipe demons with powerful bolts of lightning from above. Nexus hadn't noticed at first but as he flew over a certain area of battle he saw blue lightning streak from a window and slam down into his forces dealing great damage.

He gripped the reigns and yanked the Pegasus head backwards forcing flames from its mouth. The flames collided with the building and ripped a gigantic hole where the lightning originated. Nexus grinned but stopped when he was engulfed in a thunderous bolt of lightning that nearly knocked him from his steed.

He turned his head to the side and noticed the hooded figure standing on a building top below him. "An Elder?" Nexus murmured in surprise.

Grant pulled the hood from his robe and summoned every ounce of power he could sending an incredible bolt of lightning up at Nexus. The Source of Evil stretched his hand out and sent flames streaming down colliding with the lightning both attacks exploding in a powerful display.

"THE ELDERS ARE IN THE BUILDINGS!" Nexus bellowed down to his army.

Leo looked up into the sky hearing a loud voice shouting about Elders in buildings. He knew the demons would start destroying every building near them in fear of being vanquished. Now even more innocent people would be killed for no reason and his fellow Elders might as well.

"WE MUST PROTECT THE BUILDINGS!" Leo shouted and sent a line of aqua blue lightning through a dozen demons.

Fireballs and energy balls began flying upwards and into buildings igniting even more on flames and causing them to explode. Now large flaming rocks and boulder-like chunks of concrete were flying through the air and smashing into the ground below some crushing magical creatures.

The white lighters began orbing into buildings in attempts to save innocents they could hear screaming, some were successful many were not.

The Minotaur had already been destroying complexes and homes so they continued slamming their gigantic weapons and horns into the lower parts bringing the homes down. Fires began to spread on the ground and were now growing slowly by the second reaching for the sky above.

It was pure chaos in San Francisco streets and nothing could be done about it. All hell had literally broken loose and was stomping its way forward demolishing the city block by block.

* * *

Grant orbed just in time dodging a fireball from the Source. He appeared in an alleyway and closed his eyes summoning the other Elders to his position. One by one they all appeared and removed their hoods.

"We have to take down the Source," Grant instructed them the others nodded their heads. Grant was the oldest white lighter beside Leo and next in command.

"Nathan and Annabelle orb to that building, Mark and Jarrod to that one," he pointed to buildings directly behind the left and right sides of Nexus.

"Calypso you orb to this one and I'll orb to this one," he pointed to the two buildings they were standing in between. "We will all attack at once with all we've got."

Everyone nodded their heads and several orbs began carrying them all to destinations. Seconds later they were all in position Nexus immediately noticed Grant reappear and grinned.

"So you haven't given up yet?" he snickered.

"NOW!"

Nexus cocked his head to the side as he watched the two streams of lightning surging forward. With a quick yank of the reigns the Pegasus flapped its mighty wings and floated several feet upwards. He looked down as the lightning behind him and in front of him collided together and exploded.

Nexus was forced to fly upwards several more feet to dodge the vast blast radius of the colossal explosion. When the smoke cleared a crater stretching two blocks in length was all that remained of the six Elders, the buildings, and the magical creatures fighting in the streets below. Nexus laughed loud and stared at the destruction below him.

Bonaparte gazed forward in horror from atop his white horse. He gripped a long golden sword in his hand that matched his golden armor and cape. "LEO!" he called out.

Orbs appeared beside him and the most powerful Elder of all time stepped into the street. "What's going on?" he asked before looking forward.

"The other Elders are dead," Bonaparte replied pointing his sword towards the crater.

"KILL THEM!"

Leo had a moment to look at the massive hole before he heard Nexus scream and noticed something else that he and Bonaparte neglected to see. They were surrounded by evil forces.

Demons and warlocks charged forward in an attempt to jump the two. Leo pulled Poseidon's trident up and slammed it down letting lightning and water erupt from the ground below the charging forces.

Bonaparte horse kicked upwards and leaned back on its hind legs while he slashed down at them vanquishing anything near him. A fireball slammed into his shoulder knocking the elf king from his horse before he could get up his steed had been hit by several attacks and killed.

He sprang to his feet and drove his sword into the nearest beast then sliced the next. Leo opened his palms and created a Zeus lightning bolt between his fingertips. He flung the bolt through the air sending it through a dozen demons and warlocks.

Leo's eyes cracked and sparked with lightning as he conjured more power from inside him. A circle of lightning surrounded his body and expanded outwards vanquishing any demon in the area as it grew. Bonaparte barely jumped to the side and got away from the intense energy from the attack.

Nexus grumbled and flew off. "I have another thing I must handle before I kill him," he whispered into the wind.

* * *

Gen. Kalian ducked and drove his bladed fist through a white lighters stomach lifting his body from the ground and tossing him several yards away. The good general was draped in dark black armor with two long blades extending at least 15 inches from both his gauntlets. Kalian pointed his palm forward and shot a fireball forward into an elf then flicked his wrist and sliced the arms off a female witch.

He looked down at her and spit onto her teary face. "Die witch," he grumbled and killed her with a fire blast.

Gen. Magnus opened fire with two dark lighter crossbows he had gripped in both hands. Arrows were flying in all directions hitting witches and white lighters alike while he laughed and grinned.

Magnus long dark cape floated in the air behind him as he turned in circles unloading the crossbows in all who stood for good. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" he screamed urging on his demonic forces around him.

Phoebe was nearby but completely surrounded by demons at the moment and couldn't go vanquish the known high rank demons. She balled up her fists and took her stance preparing for the fight. Phoebe didn't want to use any potions or spells for this fight the demons always thought she was helpless for some reason.

True her power of levitation and empathy didn't really do much damage so she was a well trained martial artist and practiced for years. The first demon rushed forward Phoebe levitated and kicked him in the face knocking him head over heels. She landed and ducked tripping the next then caught the other with a gut shot and left hook.

Phoebe reached to her thighs and pulled out two blades then drove them into the nearest demon vanquishing him. She bends down and stabbed the two on the ground before springing back a few feet and motioning the others to come on. The demons opened their palms each creating small energy balls.

The demon in the middle cried out and exploded in a puff of flames. The other demons turned around and saw the oldest Charmed One standing behind them. Piper flicked her wrists again and again finishing off the demons then running up to her sister.

"C'mon we have to vanquish these guys," Phoebe said turning and running towards Kalian and Magnus.

Piper tossed a potion into the ground near Magnus causing an explosion to launch him into the air. Phoebe levitated over Kalian's head and landed behind him attempting to stab him in the back. Kalian turned and swiftly blocked the strike then countered with his own. Phoebe was quick on the draw and slapped the swipe away levitating again this time kicking Kalian in the chin.

The general flipped in the air and hit the ground hard rolling around for a moment before springing to his feet. Phoebe began rushing forward a few feet away from vanquishing Kalian with her blades. He however expertly launched a fireball into the air straight for Phoebe's head.

"FIREBALL!"

The attack disappeared into a swirl of blue and white orbs that passed refreshingly over Phoebe's face. She stopped in her tracks and looked around just in time to see Paige sending the attack right back at the general.

The fireball hit his shoulder and knocked him into a twist in the air. Kalian hit the ground hard and grimaced in pain reaching for his shoulder he looked for Magnus then shimmered away. Magnus pulled himself from the ground and saw the Charmed Ones stalking towards him but he to shimmer away at the last second.

* * *

Wyatt lifted Excalibur from the bottom to the top of a demon vanquishing him instantly. A Minotaur lumbered forward and raised his hammer high into the air over Wyatt's head. Wyatt opened his hand and orbed the weapon away just before his smashed him then dropped it on the beasts head from above.

While the Minotaur rolled around on the ground Wyatt drove Excalibur through the beasts neck and twisted the blade violently. His eyes were glued forward and he saw nothing else in the area but one person, Cole Turner. Wyatt had caught a glimpse of Cole in the war some time ago and had been battling his way to him for nearly an hour.

He had sliced and diced several demons, Minotaur and anything in his way. He had watched Cole attacking the demonic creatures and vanquishing them easily by the dozens but he didn't care. So what if Cole was fighting for the good side he killed Chris. The scene played in Wyatt's head over and over again.

_Wyatt watched in horror as flames came from Cole's hand and began moving around his brother._

_He heard his brothers tortured screams as the flames quickly swallowed his entire body and began burning him alive. Wyatt watched Cole's sadistic twisted face as he held Chris off the ground by the neck watching him burn like it was a light show. He tried several times to rush forward but Hercules moved in front of him and attacked forcing him on the defensive._

_Chris screams slowly died down until finally the fire collapsed to the ground and his bones were slowly being burned._

Over and over again but revenge was finally near. Wyatt let Excalibur drag along the ground causing little sparks to gather around the tip of the blade. He could count the steps he had left before Cole was in range.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…

Wyatt lifted the sword high and cried out loudly as he began to bring it down at Cole's back. Cole leaned to the left and fell to the ground barely dodging the horrible swing. He looked up and saw Piper's son standing there holding the sword. Wyatt dragged the blade and attempted to slice Cole from the groin while he was on the ground.

Cole shimmered away dodging the attack them reappeared next to him. "I didn't know who you both were," he said looking sincerely into Wyatt's eyes. "I thought you were both bounty hunters sent by the Source."

"I come home two people are attacking my dogs what the hell am I supposed to do?" Cole asked looking around the area.

Wyatt said nothing just stared at Cole in a drunken evil manner. After a second he began running forward gripping Excalibur in both hands screaming like a mad man as he dashed.

Wyatt swung; Cole ducked and placed his hand on Wyatt's stomach. Time slowed down for a moment as reality hit Wyatt in the head harder then a meteorite. His eyes dragged lazily to the left and he caught a quick glimpse of his father standing to the left looking on.

Flames flickered then gushed out of Cole's palms eating Wyatt alive instantly. Excalibur fell from the flames unharmed blade down into the ground.

"WYATT!!" was all Cole could hear.

* * *

Kalian appeared somewhere near where Nexus was flying over. Magnus immediately appeared next to him and upon noticing Kalians wound shook his head.

"The Charmed Ones should have been dead," Magnus grumbled angrily and slammed his fist into the ground.

Kalian opened his mouth to say something but loud growling came from behind him. Both the Generals turned around to see two massive flaming wolves stalking towards them growling. Magnus pushed Kalian to the side and shot a fireball towards the beasts but they sprang aside dodging the attack.

Kalian let go of his injured shoulder and attempted to attack Hercules. Hercules lunged forward; Kalian leaned back then backhanded Hercules in the snout smacking him sideways. But Kalian stumbled and fell back landing on his shoulder. He cried out in pain as blood gushed from his wound. Hercules came from nowhere and closed his jaws around Kalian's face and neck biting down until he stopped screaming.

Thor caught Magnus with a fireball while he was staring at Kalian getting eaten alive vanquishing him. The two beasts looked into the sky and saw the large black Pegasus flying over their heads and howled loudly. They sprang through the window of a building beside them still standing and began running through the home up the stairs to the roof of the building. The flames burning into the home had no effect on the two wolves as they ran through the home.

Nexus floated above the battle looking down from above providing his forces with aerial help if the need be and destroying any helicopter or plane that attempted to enter the area. He didn't notice the two wolves running on the roof behind him and jump into the air. Hercules opened his mouth and snapped it shut barely missing the Pegasus wing. Thor closed his jaws on the Pegasus ankle and bit down tight using his weight to pull the beast down.

Nexus, surprised by the sudden attack lost his balance and fell from his winged horse smashing into the ground. He shook his head and looked up to see Hercules and Thor tearing chunks of flesh from his Pegasus. Then he looked to the left and saw something much more interesting.

* * *

Leo cried out loud as he floated towards Cole gripping Poseidon's trident in his palms tight. He just witnessed Cole kill his second son and now he was over the top with anger. Cole reacted too late; Leo dragged the trident across his shoulder taking a nice chunk of flesh from it. Cole rolled over and ignored the pain from the wound. He looked around and reached down grabbing Excalibur in his hand then easily lifted it from the ground.

Leo paused for a moment staring in amazement. "Only Wyatt was supposed to be able to wield Excalibur," he said confused.

Cole could feel the magic of the sword surging through his veins bestowing even more power upon him. Cole's muscles swelled with the power of the sword and his demonic abilities while his body was leaking a flaming aurora into the air.

Leo ignored it and stomped forward attempting to stab Cole with the trident. Cole slapped the attack away and lifted Excalibur into the air then brought it down hard, Leo's defense barely held. They two began exchanging blows back and forth attacking and defending the powerful swings. The Charmed Ones were still fighting the war around them but couldn't help but look on at the display of power the two were putting on. Paige had watched the whole thing and even saw the chunk of flesh Leo had sliced from Cole's body.

Nexus crept up beside them and held his hand out forcing the grim to create a black shadow axe in his palms. He grinned as he came up right in the middle of the fight and caught Cole with an elbow to the face. Leo looked up and immediately sent a wave of wind at the Source forcing him several feet backwards.

Nexus fired a black beam that Leo deflected with the trident while Cole got to his feet. He rubbed his nose and pushed towards Nexus attempting to behead him with Excalibur. Nexus blocked the swing then countered then received a strong kick in his chest. Cole moved forward after the kick and swung his blade at Nexus stomach barely missing it.

A blast of water caught Cole and pushed him into a light pole beside him. Nexus got up and swung his axe at Leo's trident then blocked Leo's counter and stepped back breathing heavily. He looked at Cole and waited for him to get to his feet as well before he spoke.

"Seems the three most powerful beings in this world are engaged in the final battle," Nexus commented between breaths.

Leo was about to rush forward and strike when he heard his wife calling his name. He looked back and saw Phoebe on the ground with several arrows in her chest and blood spilling from her body. He held his hand out and orbed Piper and Phoebe to the house then disappeared in orbs behind them.

Paige hesitated not wanting to leave the battle but needing to make sure her sister was alright. She stared at Cole for a moment boiling in the hatred she felt for him. "Flesh," she held out her hand and orbed Cole's chunk of flesh into her hands before she disappeared away.

Cole looked at the battle around him, the destruction and the senseless death. "Nexus do you see?" he called out. "This is pointless nothing but death and sorrow."

Nexus began laughing. "Cole Turner I don't know if you forgot or not but I'm the _source_ of all evil," he chuckled. "This is what I want to see!"

They both charged and swung as one causing their weapons to lock together for a moment. "When this war is over my forces will expand to the whole world," Nexus grinned.

"I can't let that happen," Cole replied springing away from the power struggle.

He opened his hand and shot a stream of lightning forward Nexus spun barely dodging the attack. Flames suddenly spewed from Nexus mouth and slammed into Cole knocking him backwards and dragging him into the ground. Cole lay in the rubble for a moment slightly unconscious, smoke pouring from his body. Nexus laughed loud and turned in a circle taking in the destruction around him.

"Once I'm finished with you the army of goodness will fall," Nexus taunted. "Then we will kill the Charmed Ones and the last Elder." Nexus black eyes were filled with sparkling hell flames as he laughed and celebrated. Cole picked himself up and stood to his feet staring blankly at his _old friend_.

"Good bye Nexus," he said calmly walking directly towards Nexus.

Cole twisted Excalibur around the ground then shot flames from his eyes that caught Nexus across the chest. The source stumbled backwards and attempted to attack back but Cole blocked the strike easily then sent a massive fireball into Nexus chest knocking him completely to his back.

Nexus eyes changed and his facial expressions changed as he lost the energy in his body to create his darkness axe. He looked up and watched Cole's blade float downward and impale him in his stomach then felt it twist.

"No," Nexus whimpered sadly then exploded in flames. Cole lifted the sword above his head and hollered out in victory.

"THE SOURCE IS DEEEEEAAAADDDD!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 17

* * *

Cole raised his arms in the air and cried out in victory. He clenched his eyes closed and celebrated this, his finest moment in this quest for peace. The final Source of Evil was dead and even with his eyes closed he could still see the blackened area where Nexus died. Cole finally stopped yelling and opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?"

Everyone around him was frozen in time. Everything and everyone was perfectly still like statues posing in gardens. Leaves and bugs were stuck mid-flight and even the magical creatures and beings were stuck in battle. Cole's eyes darted from side to side while his breathing picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hello,"

"What happened to you all?"

He turned in a circle crying out for answers then stopped when he noticed something that wasn't there before. Cole turned his body and stared at the two tall white men dressed in all white suits.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded pointing Excalibur forward. "What the hell have you done?"

The two men began walking slowly towards Cole through the frozen war zone. Each of their slow steps was perfectly synchronized and they looked nearly like identical twins. A bright white light began to appear from behind them forcing Cole to over his eyes when they got close to him.

Cole waved his hand and sent flames around the area pushing them back. "TURN DOWN THE DAMN LIGHT!" he growled threatening to release more fire.

The light faded and Cole's eyes quickly adjusted to the natural settings. His facial expression changed dramatically when he realized how tall the two men were up close. They both easily had 3 feet on him.

"Who the hell are you," Cole repeated. "And what the hell have you done?"

"We are the cleaners,"

"The what?" Cole asked confused.

"We are the cleaners,"

"When magic is exposed we turn time and make it not so,"

"The world is not ready to co-exist with magical beings,"

"Are you telling me you're going to turn back time?" Cole asked.

"Yes,"

"How far back?" Cole asked.

"You will never be allowed to meet the Sisters of Fate,"

"That means I'll still be alone in that other dimension," Cole said upset.

"You cannot be allowed to complete your mission Cole Turner,"

"I cannot be allowed," Cole repeated with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"No matter how different you approach your objective the end result will still be the same,"

Cole cocked his head to the side a little and eyed the two cleaners. "You two disturb me in my greatest triumph and tell me that you're about to reset all the hard work I've put into creating peace?" Cole's voice grew deeper and more dangerous by the moment.

"We don't even know why you are not frozen like everyone else,"

"I'm a bit different," Cole replied.

Blue flames began to ripple from Cole's body and circle around him. The flames spread towards the cleaners and forced them to spring backwards to safety. Cole opened his hand and all the flames swirled and formed a giant blue fireball in his hand. The cleaners stared as the ball consistently expanded gaining power from the flames Cole released.

Cole threw the fireball directly in the middle of the cleaners catching both of them on the left and right shoulder. It exploded sending blue flames and the cleaners flying into the air in different directions. The flames spread out around the area burning all the creatures standing around frozen in time. The street around Cole turned red and began growing soft and mushy melting from the heat of the attack.

"You see," Cole cried out to the cleaners. "Nothing in this world compares to my power!"

The ground behind Cole exploded sending chunks of rock and concrete into the air. Cole turned and held his arm up protecting himself from the debris. He turned just in time to see a white ball just before it slammed into his chest. The ball smashed and white jolts of electricity began to surge through Cole's body tearing at his insides.

Another one smashed into his stomach sending even more pain through his body. Cole shouted in agony and almost fell to his knee but used Excalibur for support. The attacks finally faded after a moment releasing Cole from his torment and allowing him a moment to breath.

"You are indeed powerful Cole Turner,"

"And this is something we have not foreseen,"

"But you will meet your end here today,"

Cole ripped Excalibur up from the ground and gripped it firmly in his right hand. "Then come try me," he grumbled angrily.

A white flash filled the air blinding Cole then he felt pressure on his chest and was flung backwards into the ground. He tucked, rolled then sprang to his feet landing unharmed safely a few steps away.

Both cleaners flew out the light towards him. The first tossed another white ball in Cole's direction; Cole held Excalibur up slicing clean through the attack then ducked and rolled underneath the flying duo. The second cleaner landed and turned firing a white beam at Cole, the attack made him stumble.

Cole shot lightning as his reply knocking the cleaner to the ground the second moved to attack. Cole jumped into the air and attempted to slice the cleaner through but Excalibur was blocked by an invisible barrier. It rippled on contact then deflected Cole back several yards away from the cleaner.

'They have barriers around them,' Cole thought angrily.

Both cleaners charged forward gripping white energy balls in all four palms. At the last moment they flung them forward directly at Cole. A sleek blue flame barrier sparked and surrounded Cole catching the attacks at the last moment. The barrier flickered and rippled several times before barely pushing the attacks aside harmlessly.

Cole attacked with a fireball that caught the second cleaner in the chest and knocked him down. He swung Excalibur swiftly through the air attempting to slice the first cleaner up, down, left, and right. But the cleaner was surprisingly agile and tiptoed backwards easily dodging the attacks.

Cole swung downward; the cleaner quickly dodged and caught Cole in the cheek with a strong left cross making him stumble. Cole caught his balance and looked up to see a white flash then he felt a powerful force rip across his body and slam him down into the ground. The ground around him exploded filling the area with smoke and dust.

The cleaners were now standing together looking at the cloud of smoke waiting patiently. Blue flames tore the smoke apart and engulfed one of the cleaners making him disappear in fire. Before the other could react Cole was standing in front of him forcing an energy ball into his chest. The ball exploded and the cleaner flew backwards tearing up concrete as he slid on the ground.

Both cleaners were laying in shambles on the ground bodies covered in dirt and steam from Cole's attacks. Cole dragged the tip of Excalibur along the ground letting the annoying scraping sound fill the silent air. The cleaners stirred and struggled to get to their feet while Cole drew closer to them.

Lightning sparks began to flicker around Cole's fingertips before he released a jolt from his palms forcing one cleaner back into the ground. The other cleaner attacked again catching Cole with a strange beam of white energy. Cole deflected some of the attack with Excalibur but still felt the pain in his shoulder.

Cole spun around swiftly and fired a massive burst of flames from his hand the cleaner shot another white energy beam and the two attacks collided together. The two attacks began to struggle for power each stream pushing forward then being forced back for a moment.

The cleaner had both hands pressed forward sweating profusely as he drained more and more power into the attack. Cole however was gripping Excalibur in his right hand and shooting flames from his left easily holding his own with the cleaner.

"You're not as strong by yourself," Cole taunted with a grin. He dropped his new sword and opened his right palm sending more flames into the stream. His wave of flame began to push and surge while it turned bright blue slowly but surely overpowering the cleaner.

The cleaner concentrated hard but was losing ground by the second and could feel the heat from the fire as it moved close to him. Cole laughed and pushed more flames from his palms making the beam grow to monstrous proportions. The cleaner's eyes grew wide as he watched the nearly 6 foot wave of fire dispatch his beam and slam into him. He was instantly vanquished.

Hearing the other cleaner's short screams of pain before death stirred the remaining cleaner from his slight unconsciousness. The cleaner could feel his partner's death and even felt some of his power leave his body. The two had been together for all of time watching over everything as the most powerful beings. They had seen the past and knew the future like the back of their hands.

But they had never foreseen Cole Turner.

The cleaner stood calmly to his feet and brushed off his now dirty white suit before smiling up at Cole. "I have never had a challenge like this," he began. "I offer you the chance to replace my fallen comrade and join me."

Cole chuckled and spat on the ground beside him. "I work for no one," he replied easily then tightened his grip around Excalibur's handle pulling it from the ground.

"So be it," the cleaner said bleakly and prepared for the second round of battle. A white light began to stretch from the cleaners palms extending to the length of a sword. After a moment the cleaner was gripping a pure white energy sword in his hand grinning at Cole.

Cole swung his arm shooting a regular fireball directly in front of him as he charged forward. The cleaner swung his blade and sliced through the fireball then leapt high above Cole's head flipping in the air several times.

Cole shot several quick bursts of fire into the sky but all missed the cleaner who landed quietly a few feet behind Cole.

Cole wasted no time; he sprinted forward and swung Excalibur with all his might trying to slice the cleaner through the middle. Excalibur connected with the white blade and Cole felt a familiar charge of electricity surge through is muscles and body. He stumbled backwards breathing heavy feeling the same shock as when he was hit by the white energy balls.

'The damn sword shocks me with every hit,' Cole thought to himself staring at the cleaner.

"What's the matter?" the cleaner asked. "Getting tired?" he laughed.

"No," Cole replied slyly. "Just thinking about how I'm going to vanquish you."

The cleaner stopped laughing and pulled his blade high above his head then bringing it down. Cole barely held Excalibur up in time blocking the strike; he struggled to ignore the shock that immediately rushed through him. The cleaner swung again and Cole blocked this time visibly grimacing from the sheering pain. Cole was forced on the defensive as he took several steps backwards struggling to fend off the cleaner's blade.

With every swing the cleaner grew more and more confident pulling the blade up then down left and right. He did not care if Cole blocked his blows his blade still shocked with every strike and sooner if not later the fool would succumb to the pain and be killed.

Cole blocked again and stumbled backwards away from the cleaner attempting to catch his breath. The cleaner didn't stop he came forward and began bringing his blade down towards Cole's head. At the very last moment Cole reached up with his hand and caught the blade barely stopping it.

Blood began leaking from his palm as he held the blade steady and tight ignoring the powerful shocks flowing through him. Cole pulled the white blade down towards his knees and dropped Excalibur from his right hand. Cole stretched his right hand up and grabbed the cleaner by the throat clenching his fingers tightly.

The cleaner reached up and grabbed Cole's wrist with his hand while still trying to pull his blade from Cole's grip as well. The white lightning ripped and tore at every inch of Cole's body but he ignored the pain and concentrated. His right hand began to glow bright red slightly burning the cleaners neck.

The cleaner coughed and gagged for air seconds before his body was engulfed by the blue flames that exploded from Cole's hand. In the blink of an eye the cleaner was completely gone and all the shocking had ceased. Cole fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath all around him he could tell time was now unfrozen.

* * *

Several orbs spat out the Charmed Ones and Leo. Phoebe's blood was pouring from the arrow wounds in her body and falling onto the couch in the destroyed living room. The neighborhood around them was also destroyed showing visible signs that Nexus army had moved through here long ago.

Much of San Francisco was either burning or burned to the ground. The few people still left could be heard crying and screaming throughout the city for various reasons.

Leo immediately leaned over and began healing Phoebe's wounds. A golden glow spread from his hands over her wounds and slowly dried up all the blood and removed all pain. Seconds later Phoebe was back on her feet and ready for battle.

"C'mon lets go back," She growled.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked. She had been so caught up in Phoebe's injury and getting her healed that she hadn't realized he wasn't there.

"Wyatt's dead,"

Piper's body went limp and she fell to the ground. Her sisters and Leo rushed to her side leaning down and trying to pick her up. Phoebe and Paige looked at Leo tears already streaming from their eyes as they realized this was not a joke.

"Hold her hand and use a spell to fix the house," Leo instructed holding out Pipers limp arm.

Paige and Phoebe gripped hands then reached for Pipers. "Repeat after me," Phoebe said closing her watery eyes.

"Property destroyed needs to be returned…"

"Fix the Halliwell Manor every inch that was burned…"

The second Phoebe opened her eyes the house was rebuilt and in perfect condition in front of her. Leo laid Piper on the couch and pulled her hand close to his heart, he was now crying along with everyone else while he slowly stroked Pipers forehead.

"What happened Leo?" Paige whimpered.

"Cole killed him," Leo said angrily. "I watched with my own eyes."

Everyone broke down again. This was to much they had just lost Chris and now Wyatt to…Phoebe and Paige were stricken with grief but glad they had sent their daughters away to safety. They were young and needed to be kept away from danger for now but Wyatt and Chris were grown and experienced. They held each other and cried for hours.

Paige moved slowly and turned on the TV to try and get an update on the war around them. As soon as she turned on the television it was covered with the huge words "WAR IS OVER" in bright yellow. The helicopter was flying over the scene filming the elves, witches, white lighters and centaurs celebrating victory.

"As you can see below me the fighting has stopped,"

"All around what I'm guessing are the evil creatures are throwing down their weapons,"

"Hold on I'm receiving word…"

"Apparently someone named Cole Turner killed the evil creature's leader and ended the war,"

"We'll now go live to Linda Mitchell who is with Cole Turner,"

Paige, Phoebe and Leo stared at the television in amazement. They could not believe their ears at all. The camera switched to a blonde woman holding a mike standing directly next to Cole.

"So ah Mr. Turner is it?" she didn't wait for a reply. "What exactly is going on here?"

Cole rubbed his head. "These are all magical creatures," he paused. "Yes magical creatures. Magic does exist and basically the source of all evil was trying to start and apocalypse and take over the human world."

The woman blinked her eyes several times then looked at the camera. "Um where did you get that beautiful sword?" she asked pointing to Excalibur at his side.

Cole smiled. "Found it," he replied easily looking directly into the camera. His eyes seemed to be staring right at Phoebe, Paige, and Leo laughing and taunting about their loss.

Leo sent a stream of lightning into the TV blowing it to pieces then started crying into Pipers shoulder holding her close. Paige wiped her eyes and grabbed Phoebe by the wrists.

"We have to kill Cole," **  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 18

The sky was a beautiful bright blue and the sunlight brightened the afternoon and warmed all outside. The city however was in complete shambles bodies were all over the streets and some were in neat piles being constructed by the demons.

The Minotaur were lifting cars and fixing building structures that were damaged while the demons and other creatures cleaned the streets. The white lighters were overseeing the cleaning process making sure that all that could be done was done.

Cole had ordered the demons and whoever fought beside Nexus to clean and fix the damage they had caused. Dump trucks, cement trucks, and all sorts of materials and assistance was being dispersed throughout San Francisco. Along with fire trucks, ambulances, and the National Guard since the SFPD had been wiped out.

Civilians that had survived the massive war that ripped San Francisco apart were also all over the streets helping in any way they could. Massive search and rescue efforts were going on to free trapped survivors from overturned cars and destroyed building structures. A few fires could still be seen burning in the distance but for the most part everything was back to normal.

In the midst of the destruction a news cameraman and Linda Mitchell, the same anchorwoman from earlier, were walking with Cole.

"So Mr. Turner explain to me again what exactly was going on?" Linda Mitchell questioned. "For the viewers at home who are just toning in."

"Basically the source of all evil tried to bring about the apocalypse and turn all humans into slaves," Cole replied easily while he walked and surveyed the area.

"And you stopped him?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have a vision for a peaceful future where magical and non magical beings coexist and live together," Cole said looking into the camera.

Linda paused for a moment and pondered her next question before asking. "Magical and non magical beings living together?"

"Yes," Cole replied. "I have invested a lot of my time and energy into making this happen and I'm nearly at the end of my road."

"So why are all the evil creatures now fixing and repairing the damage?" Linda continued with the interview.

"Since I vanquished the source of all evil that makes me the dominate power and they have to follow my rules," Cole explained. "I ordered them to repair all damage caused and let them know they would have to answer to me for any human blood that is spilled from this day forth."

Linda laughed. "Bold words for one man," she said.

Cole grinned. "One man who is more powerful then the entire army you saw destroying the city,"

"So your telling me all these creatures here, even those huge bull creatures fear you?" Linda pointed her hands towards a few large Minotaur that were carrying cars next to them.

Cole nodded his head. "Fear, respect where does one line end and the other begin?" he asked Linda causing a puzzled look to spread on her face. "Yes they do," he said after a moment.

"Tell me more about your powers and magical beings," Linda said as they continued to walk up and down the streets.

...

Leo stood in the clouds crying out loudly. With every shriek and scream that escaped his lips thunder roared and lightning flashed. The clouds around him were grey and sad looking matching the sorrow Leo felt ripping at his heart.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and fell into the clouds causing rain to pour down onto the city below. He cried out and slammed his fist into the cloud several times, around him thunder exploded and bellowed through the night sky.

"CHHHHRRRRIIIS!!"

He rolled to his side unable to maintain balance and began crying even harder.

"Wyaaaattt!" his voice was low and raspy now from all the crying and screaming he had been doing.

The rain below him was pouring at flood causing proportions streaming forth from his tears. The thunder had slowed down but the lightning flared and flashed whenever Cole let out scream or cried out.

At was in this moment of pure sadness and heart wrenching sorrow Leo silently discovered his true power. His emotions alone were causing the very weather to change over the city. He didn't know where he was exactly but he knew it wasn't San Francisco.

Leo had orbed away after a while just needing to be alone. He hoped somehow to question the Gods but now realized he would be questioning himself. Memories and images of his slain son Wyatt kept flashing through his mind fueling his rage. Lightning began to spark from different parts of his body surging into the cloud and down into the city.

Cole had taken the two most important things in his world from him. Leo reached up with his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes then stared up into the sky silently vowing to he murdered son's one thing.

Revenge

...

The kitchen was filled with pots and pans bubbling and cooking on anything that the Charmed One's could make a fire from. The entire stove had giant pots while the counters were covered with little grills that were also burning pots. Paige was moving around the kitchen quickly cheeks lined with black makeup. She worked while she cried, Paige wanted revenge.

Paige had created massive amounts of a vanquishing potion from Cole's flesh she had got before orbing home. She had tested it on a slice of flesh already and the potion blew the flesh to dust.

Piper was in and out of the potion creating session and Paige understood completely. Both her sons were murdered by her sister's ex-husband that they thought was dead over 20 years ago. Piper was a strong woman and usually the strongest in the worst situations but it was Paige's turn to step up and prepare for what she knew was coming.

Paige was going to kill Cole or die trying

...

Phoebe's room was a mess, papers thrown everywhere, pictures all over the floor, her mirrors were broken and the pieces of glass were all over the dresser. No light was on but a few candles that were burning so she could stare at the pictures of Cole she had secretly kept all these years.

When Leo orbed down from the heavens and told her Cole was alive and had killed all the Elders she had at first felt mixed emotions. Phoebe's attitude towards the Elders was always fuck them because of all the things they had done over the years.

And she had secretly missed Cole everyday since she left him in that realm 20 years ago…

Sure things with Jason ended up being fine and they ended up having a beautiful daughter but he was never around. As time went on Phoebe began to think back to how dedicated Cole was to spending every waking moment with her and how he had really truly cared for her.

At one point the grief had got so strong inside her that she orbed back to where she left Cole in hopes that he'd still be there. Of course he wasn't…

She had hoped that maybe Cole would appear and confess that even after all those years he still loved her. Instead she got nothing but insane news from that moment on and now he had finally crossed the line.

Cole had done all types of wrong throughout the years they had spent together, killed countless innocents and Phoebe secretly turned a blind eye out of love but never someone she was so close to. Murdering Wyatt and Chris was the straw that broke the horses back.

She knew Paige and Piper were preparing potions and needed comfort but she couldn't be with them right at this moment. All of these secrets she had been keeping bottled up over the years were spilling out along with the grief of losing her two nephews. Phoebe had to cry alone and get herself together for what she knew had to happen next.

Cole had to die

...

Paige walked into the room and noticed Piper was watching Cole on the news silently crying on the couch. She sat down next to her and pulled her older sister into her arms.

"All of the vanquishing potions are ready," Paige said hoping that would help in some strange way. Piper said nothing just kept crying and staring at Cole on the television.

Paige sighed and gripped her sister tighter then looked over at the television for a moment. Her face twisted in disgust as she read the headlines flashing across the television screen.

"COLE TURNER…HERO…SAVED MILLIONS OF LIVES…WAR HERO…ENDED APOCALYPSE…"

'An apocalypse that started because he killed the Elders!' Paige growled in her head and continued crying.

Phoebe suddenly appeared in the doorway and took a seat in between Paige and Piper cuddling up with them.

"what's are game plan for killing him?" she asked immediately when she looked up and saw Cole's face on the television and what the news was calling him.

"I've made enough vanquishing potion to kill 100 Cole's," Paige grumbled wiping her eyes.

Phoebe reached in her pocket and pulled out a handful of white paper. "I wrote about 100 vanquishing spells," she said placing them on her lap.

"Piper and I made the summoning spell," Paige added grinning.

Then Piper wiped her tears and said the first words she'd spoke in hours...

"Gather up all the potions and we're going to end this saga once and for all,"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 19

....

The Charmed Ones stood in the living room in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing. They had sent the remaining children away somewhere safe just in case, Cole might kill them to.

Potions in hand and strapped to them the sisters all looked at each other several times each nodding their heads signaling they were ready.

They had been through it all together from being turned to stone to battling the four horseman of the apocalypse, but nothing compare to this. What they were about to face in a few moments was something they had hoped they would never have to do again. Vanquish Cole for a third or was it forth time…

It was so long ago Piper couldn't remember but she knew what the outcome of this fight would be. She intended to end this once and for all and make sure Cole did not rest in piece.

The sisters reached up and gripped each others hands moving closer together. Phoebe held the white slip of paper up so all eyes could clearly read the words.

"Through time and space, land and air…"

"Joy and happiness, tears and despair…"

"Power of three our wants are clear…"

"We summon Cole Turner, bring him here…"

A bright white light flashed forcing the Charmed Ones to cover their eyes.

....

Cole stood on the edge of the building looking down into the street below still overseeing the clean up effort. Linda Mitchell and her cameraman were standing next to him still interviewing the newly crowned hero.

Cole had explained magical beings in deep detail and his dream of magical and non magical beings coexisting. He had broke down his life story in a detailed interview leaving out a few major details like his relationship with the Charmed Ones but otherwise the world now knew everything about him and magic.

"Cole I must say this has been the best interview I've ever had the pleasure of conducting," Linda Mitchell said to him. "You are the most unique and caring individual I have ever met."

Cole's cheeks flushed light red. It was nice to finally be the good guy for once in his live and really be appreciated. "Thank you," he replied happily.

"So how is that a handsome man like you has never been married?" Linda asked.

Cole hesitated, his mind being pulled back to thoughts of Phoebe and their rollercoaster ride. Just as he was about to open his mouth and reply a bright light flashed and he felt something pulling him forward. Cole covered his eyes and braced himself for whatever completely blinded by the light.

He felt himself stop moving and slowly moved his arm down to find out what had happened. As he moved his arm down and looked to the right he caught a glance at something old and familiar.

The grandfather clock in the Halliwell Manor…

Cole quickly turned his head straight just in time to see the Charmed Ones cocking back their arms preparing to throw three potion vials at him. He had no time to react before the vials were flying towards him.

Cole held up his arms just as the potions exploded. Flames spread all around the area and the Charmed Ones were flung backwards onto the couch before tumbling backwards to the floor. Chunks of wood from the floor and dust filled the air along with pieces of other things that had been destroyed in the blast.

Paige was the first to stand up and look around quickly followed by her sisters. The room was completely smoky and they could see nothing at all. They paused for a moment in hesitation not hoping Cole was dead and not really wanting to know if he was still alive.

Finally Phoebe had enough. "I need wind give me a gust, clear all this smoke out for us." She chanted quickly

A powerful wind tore through the room knocking over everything that the explosion hadn't and breaking the glass clean from the windows. As the wind pushed the smoke out the Charmed Ones eyes widened when they saw Cole standing in the same place. His shirt was ripped and torn but besides that there was no visible damage.

Cole slowly let his arms come down and even he was staring and searching himself for injury surprised he had survived the attack. After a moment he remembered what happened and eyes darted up to the sisters.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitches?" he growled angrily.

The sisters faces twisted and their heads cocked to the side in confusion. "FREEZE HIM PIPER!" Paige shouted.

Piper immediately snapped back from the surprise of Cole surviving the attacks and flicked her wrists attempting to freeze Cole, of course it did not work.

"What the hell is wrong with you bitches?" Cole grumbled again shaking his head from side to side. "That didn't even work on me before I was all powerful." He added.

Paige had enough of the disrespect and flung her last to potion vials at Cole's head swiftly. Cole was engulfed in the explosion and only his shouts of agony could be heard. For a moment inside Paige felt the swell of victory fill her but the moment was quickly taken as she watched Cole step through the smoke.

"I have done nothing to you since I've been back," Cole said waving his hand to clear the smoke from his face. "You and your family have attacked me unprovoked several times and I'm the bad guy?"

"You killed the Elders," Phoebe tossed at him.

"You all hate the Elders," Cole flung back. "Always have." The silence let him know he had won that argument.

"how was I supposed to know those were your sons that were trying to kill me when I have endless waves of demonic bounty hunters popping in on me at all times?" Cole asked sympathetically.

"Don't look for forgiveness from us Cole," Piper said angrily. "We brought you here to kill you."

Cole straightened up and brushed off his shoulders and sighed little as he looked at his ex-wife and ex-sisters-in-law. "So be it," he whispered.

Piper flicked her wrists and caused an explosion to slam into Cole's chest tossing him backwards. He hit the ground hard and rolled over onto his back feeling several more explosions hit him as he rolled.

Paige rushed forward wielding two knives in her hands. Cole climbed to his feet and grabbed her by the armpits flinging her to the side and into the stairway hard. As he turned around all he saw was the bottom of Phoebe's shoe before he was kicked in the face.

Phoebe landed swiftly on the ground and rushed forward swinging her fist at Cole's face. At the last second Cole grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her into the wall beside Paige. Cole opened his palm and created one of his trademark giant fireballs as he stared down at Phoebe and Paige who were struggling to get up.

Piper came around the corner just in time immediately tossing two potion vials into Coles back then flicking her wrists several times. Nearly five explosions collided with Coles back lifting him from the ground and sending him through the wall Phoebe and Paige had already hit.

Paige finally got up and grabbed Phoebe pulling her back beside Piper. The three sisters grabbed hands and stared at the hole in their staircase waiting. They were breathing hard and sweaty feeling fatigued from the brief battle they had with Cole. Inside the hole Cole shook his head and rubbed the dust from his arms and body sighing a little.

Blue fire exploded from the staircase destroying the entire staircase and side wall of the house. The Charmed Ones held their hands and stood their ground as they watched Cole taking slow steps towards them.

"Repeat after me!" Phoebe shouted.

"This demon has lasted and tried us for years…" Cole stopped in his tracks and realized he couldn't move.

"Caused nothing but suffering, pain, and tears…" Fire ripped from his shoulders and stomach.

"Strip him of all powers and forever burn his soul…" Pain ripped and tore through Cole's body forcing him to cry out.

"End this saga and the life of Cole…" Cole gave one last shout and exploded into flames, his voice echoing throughout the city over and over.

They waited and waited before even breathing. All the smoke cleared the area and nothing was left but a huge scorch mark on the ground. "I-is it over?" Phoebe stammered.

"Is he dead?"

Nothing…just silence…

"ITS OVER!" Paige shouted and sprang into the air leaping into her sister's arms. They all embraced and began accepting that usual feeling of victory at the end of a battle they didn't quite know they would win.

Piper broke down and began crying silently thank GOD for letting her have her revenge for her children. Phoebe reached up and wiped her sister's tears smiling up at her.

"Its ok honey," She whispered sweetly. "They are watching us as we speak."

The three broke down and began crying holding each other tighter and tighter giving thanks for Cole finally being dead.

"Why all the tears?"

Phoebe's eyes immediately dried and grew larger then life. She turned around and looked in the hallway staring directly into Cole's eyes. Cole was standing in the doorway with a huge smile spread from ear to ear. He stood there for a moment not moving or saying anything just loving the look on their faces.

"I wish I had a camera," Cole finally said. "Your faces are priceless right now. Just so surprised."

"B-but how?" Phoebe questioned no one in particular.

"It doesn't really matter how," Cole replied. "Just know that I'm still here." He smiled big. "But now I'm going to even the odds."

Cole turned his head to the side and whistled. After a second or two Hercules and Thor sprang from an explosion of flames stepping up directly next to their master. The fire covering their bodies burned brighter then usual and they growled dangerously at the Charmed Ones.

"What now?" Phoebe asked.

"Crossbow!" Paige shouted orbing her white lighter crossbow into her hands. Phoebe reached at her thighs and pulled two butcher knives up as defense. Piper was next to them strapped down with potion vials and knives staring at Cole intently.

"Kill them," Cole commanded.

Thor lunged forward directly towards Phoebe but she levitated over the beast and flew forward towards Cole. Thor landed and turned to Piper jumping at her; Piper threw a potion into the ground in front of her and took off running into the next room closely followed by Thor.

Hercules sprang to the left dodging the white lighter arrows from Paige then continued running towards her. Paige jumped backwards and flew into the room behind her slamming into the floor hard but dodging Hercules fierce bite.

Paige orbed just before Hercules could close his jaws around her ankle and appeared behind him firing several arrows at his direction. Two landed in Hercules back before he turned around and released a fireball from his mouth. Paige had no time so she threw the crossbow forward causing the fireball to explode before it reached her.

Hercules pulled himself from around the smoke and stalked forward towards Paige. "Knife!" Hercules jumped forward, Paige fell backwards and dragged the knife down Hercules flaming leg forcing him away. The lava like blood that burned in his veins leaked out onto the floor and burned through it.

Paige eyes widening and she noticed the knife was melting as well. When she looked up Hercules was spreading his jaws and she could see flames growing in his throat. She concentrated hard and was surrounded in swirls of blue and white orbs but the flames engulfed the orbs and swallowed Paige inside burning her to a charmed crisp. When the flames stopped nothing was left but a scorch mark on the floor.

...

Phoebe and Cole stood staring at each other in the hallway not moving or saying anything. This was the first time they had been alone in years.

Phoebe finally broke down and began crying. "Why does everything always have to be like this Cole?" she asked him tearfully. "Why do you always have to be the bad guy?"

"I'm the bad guy?" Cole questioned and cocked his head to the side. "I'M THE BAD GUY!"

Fear filled Phoebe's body when Cole shouted. "I gave up my demon powers countless times to be with you! I was tricked into being the source by the seer but did you care? NO!"

Cole began taking steps forward as he shouted at Phoebe. "You broke my heart more times then either of us can remember but I kept coming back!"

"You three whores always, ALWAYS think you are on the right side and everyone else is wrong but never stopped to look from the other side of the fence!" Cole's words were hitting home and Phoebe began crying more and more.

"You killed our unborn child because it was evil!?!?" Cole stopped a few feet away from Phoebe. "Who is really the bad guys here honey?"

Phoebe couldn't contain herself. 20 years, nearly 20 whole years and she hadn't once thought about anything she'd done to Cole like this. "I didn't mean to hurt you," was all she could say.

"I never wanted it to be like this," Cole replied. "Just peace by any means necessary."

Phoebe wiped her eyes and looked up at Cole. "And that's why we could never work out." Phoebe flung a knife in her hand directly for Cole's heart. The knife harmlessly bounced off his demonic barrier and fell to the ground.

"So be it," Cole said sadly. Phoebe stretched her arm back about to throw the second knife but Cole caught her in a stream of lightning immediately turning her into dust. Cole sighed heavily and stared at the remains of his ex-wife, strangely enough feeling no emotion about just killing her.

....

Piper turned around and jerked her wrists forward hard causing a huge explosion to flash in front of Thor as he charged her. Thor agilely dodged the attack springing to the side and continuing forward.

Piper ducked ad rolled underneath Thor just as he jumped at her then pulled another set of potion vials from her waist. Thor turned around just as she threw the potions forward, one landed on the ground harmlessly the other smashed into Thor's side causing him to yelp loudly ad fall over.

Piper wasted no time she stomped forward knife in hand about to finish the job. Just as she brought the knife down Thor disappeared in a quick burst of flames causing the knife to dig into the wooden floor.

"Damn it," Piper growled attempting to pull the knife from the ground. One final yank and the knife pulled free from the floor and Piper stood to her feet and turned around to see Thor behind her. Thor's jaws spread apart and a fireball flew from his mouth speeding at Piper.

She flicked her wrists exploding the fireball a mere inches from her body. The explosion sent her flying backwards into the wall hitting it hard and leaving it cracked. She let out a quick scream just as she hit the floor.

"LEO!" She cried out, struggling to roll on her back.

When she finally got to her back Thor was directly behind her breathing heavily licking his jaws. Piper reached her hands up but Thor was on her in a flash, his powerful jaws snapped shut around her neck and chest.

Thor quickly jerked back tearing a large chunk of Pipers neck and chest from her body then swallowed it whole. Blood gushed out from Pipers body as she struggled to breath and stay alive.

'This is it,' she thought while coughing up a mouthful of blood. 'This is how it ends,'

Blue and white orbs began to pour from the roof and leak out into the room beside Thor. Piper took her last breath as Leo stepped out of the orbs. It took a moment for Leo to look down and catch a quick glimpse of Thor chewing on Pipers remains.

"PIPER!"

A gigantic bolt of lightning cracked from the sky and smashed into the Manor blowing it to pieces.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Chapter 20

* * *

A gigantic bolt of lightning cracked from the sky and smashed into the Manor blowing it to pieces. Cole covered his face with his arms to block the falling debris landing all around him. After the debris stopped falling so rapidly Cole moved his arm and began looking around.

There was nothing left but thousands of different pieces scattered around and a fiery black area. In the middle of the arena stood Leo crouched over and grieving loudly. Lightning bolts exploded from the sky and smashed into his back fueling his rage. The lightning flickered and cracked around his body like electricity surging from his arms and feet into the ground around him.

Thunder roared and bellowed matching Leo's every shriek and howl while the sky was dark and cloudy giving signs of rain. Leo finally looked up from the ground and stared at Cole as if he had just realized he was standing there. Cole took a step back shaken by Leo's sudden glare.

Then Cole felt something he hadn't felt in ages…fear. An eerie feeling that maybe, just maybe Leo had enough power to really take him on and kill him.

Cole watched Leo slowly stand to his feet, his eyes never moving and almost unblinking. Cole watched the lightning crack from his body slamming into the ground sparking more small fires all around the area. Cole watched every slow, almost childlike step Leo made towards him.

Cole felt the fear inside him grow a little more every step Leo took. Cole grinned and chuckled a little, laughing more inside. 'Finally,' he thought. 'A real challenge.'

Leo stopped a few feet away from Cole and took a strangely deep breath. Everything immediately ceased, the skies cleared up instantly. Leo just stood there with tears leaking from his eyes staring blankly at Cole.

"You've taken everything from me," Leo whispered softly. Cole could hear the pain and agony in his voice. The grin quickly left his face.

"Why?" Leo said in the same tone after taking a long and drawn out pause.

"For peace," Cole replied simply. "Destroy and rebuild."

Leo's face twisted into an ugly mixture of pain, agony, and anger. Lightning sparked from the sky and rushed downward but this time Leo stretched his hand up and caught the bolt in his hand. Cole's head cocked to the side while he watched Leo throw the bolt forcefully towards his own chest.

Cole's blue flame barrier sparked and spread just before the bolt struck his chest. The lightning bolt exploded shattering the barrier and driving Cole backwards into the ground. He dug deep into the ground pulling up the earth and rubble behind him.

Finally he stopped but he had no time to rest, Leo was gripping a second lightning bolt in his hand. Cole hopped to his feet and sent a stream of lightning from both hands and Leo threw the massive Zeus lightning bolt quickly.

The two attacks met and exploded in a dazzling display of power that ripped the ground between Cole and Leo apart. Both men stood staring and unmoving as the wind and debris sped past them from the explosion. Wind surged from behind Leo and pushed forward sending everything directly at Cole.

Cole blocked the wind with his arms and dug his feet in the ground to stand tall against what was already proving to be his greatest challenge yet. Cole thought defeating Nexus and stopping Armageddon was his greatest accomplishment but somehow he had forgotten how powerful Leo possibly was.

There Leo stood in the distance controlling the very power of nature itself. So far Cole could put together Leo could control thunder, lightning, rain, wind, water, and wielded Poseidon's trident. Those powers alone were enough to defeat any foe but he also had the powers of the Elders at his disposal, whatever those were.

Cole had defeated dozens of Elders at once but this before him was damn near a GOD. Good thing Cole was as well. He grinned and created two massive fireballs in both his palms and flung them both forward.

Leo spread his fingers and fired a burst of water dousing one fireball and dodging the next with a quick role. Leo rolled to the side and stopped immediately flinging a bolt of lightning directly at Cole.

Cole leaned caught the bolt and tossed it back catching Leo in the chest pushing him into the ground. Cole ran forward charging an energy ball in his hand when Leo spun on the ground and drove his fist into Cole's stomach. Cole gasped for air then drove the energy ball down into the side of Leo's face causing an explosion to engulf them both.

Leo flew from the smoke and landed roughly on the ground while the smoke cleared and Cole came stomping out holding his stomach. Cole pointed his right hand forward and released a burst of flames that surrounded Leo's fallen body. The flames kept surging into blue lines of water began to push the fire back. Leo struggled to get to his feet, he was sending water from nowhere directly into Cole's beam of fire.

Cole stopped shooting the fire and dived sideways dodging the powerful stream of water. Leo was immediately on him attacking. Before Cole could stand he felt a foot stomp down on his head pushing him back into the ground.

Leo stood over him and reached for the heavens catching another lightning bolt in his palms. The lightning sparkled and cracked in Leo's hands before he drove it downwards into Cole's fallen body sparking another explosion.

Cole crawled out of the hole he was laying in coughing a little and writhing in pain. Leo did not stop. This man had killed his sons, his wife, and women he considered to be his sisters. All Leo's life he had been a pacifist, a turn the other cheek kind of guy. No, Cole would suffer long and hard for his crimes. Leo would make sure of that.

Leo shot another quick jolt of lightning down into Cole's struggling body followed by another one. Electrical pain tore at every inch of Cole's body, his eyes sparked like fire and he roared loud finally giving into the demonic rage that he fought back all this time.

Having all those demonic energies surging through him caused Cole to have an extreme amount of rage and evil boiling in him. But, over the years he had learned to suppress it since he was alone. Now was not the time, Leo was on the verge of killing him and now he had to call on every bit of power that flowed through his veins.

All pain ceased as Cole stood slowly to his feet, his body leaking a powerful blue fire-like aurora. Leo watched half hypnotized and half intrigued by Cole's sudden transformation.

"You've done something no living thing has accomplished in decades Leo," Cole's voice was deep and demonic and his eyes burned like hell fire. "Piss me off."

The fire like aurora around Cole flashed forward and sliced over Leo's body causing several gashes to appear in his clothing. Cole created another huge fireball in his hand but this time the flames were all blue. Leo looked up and noticed the change in the color of the fire just before he watched the ball fly towards him.

At the last second Leo was able to backhand the ball barely slapping it away and saving himself. Cole had already charged an energy ball and tossed it forward, Leo had no time to move. The huge energy ball slammed into his chest and exploded sending him sailing into the air tumbling as he flew.

Leo smashed into the ground and was not given a moments rest. Before he could get his bearings straight he felt another energy ball collide with his back and explode forcing him down into the ground creating a hole.

Cole walked slowly to the edge of the steaming hole half way expecting to see Leo dead in the bottom of it. Once he reached the edge he was greeted by a hard wall of water that tossed him 20 feet into the air. Leo sprang from the hole bruised and bloody his shirt was now destroyed and his body was scarred like Coles.

Cole stood up in the distance and Leo could hear his laughter in the air. "Good show Leo," he heard Cole say. "You really know how to show a guy a good time." Leo's face twisted in anger.

"I'll show you a good time," he murmured.

Lightning began to spark from Leo's eyes as he stretched both arms up directly to the sky. The clouds pulled together and lightning began to flash in the distance. Finally huge jolts of lightning began cracking from the sky and slamming down into the area around Cole. Cole stared in amazement for a moment at Leo's magnificent power but was forced to dodge a lightning bolt.

Several bolts shot down from the heavens and crashed into the ground nearly hitting Cole and sparking more fires around the area. Cole could do nothing but look up and jump out of the way before he was struck by lightning from above.

"Having fun Cole?" Leo shouted sarcastically.

"Loads!" Cole shot back barely being missed by another bolt.

Cole landed and stepped in a muddy patch of ground slipping backwards. "Shit," he grumbled as he fell backwards. He looked up knowing a lightning bolt was probably heading towards him. He was right.

The lightning bolt streamed down and slammed into Cole's body blowing up the area. Leo sent another lightning bolt down into the same spot doubling the power of the explosion. Leo then sent a third bolt of lightning down, this time he had to cover his face and turn around to dodge the aftermath of the attack.

Dirt, debris, dust, and everything filled the air Leo could see nothing. He let his vision be blurred for a moment before summoning wind to clear out the area. Leo could only see the edge of a deep crater the lightning bolts had created. A giant pillar of smoke twisted & turned through the air while it stretched for the sky.

Leo stood their unmoving, catching his breath and waiting to see if anything would happen. He breathed in deeply and released attempting to slow his heart rate while he waited. Leo knew Cole wasn't dead but he had to be hurt at least.

Cole's fingers stretched up and gripped the edge of the crater followed by another set of fingers. His head slowly appeared as he struggled and dug into the ground pulling him self up inch by inch.

Minutes later Cole was standing at the edge of the hole staring Leo in the face. The two warriors stood there for a moment each bloody and tired both bodies shaking with pain. A few fires still burned around their crater filled arena.

"It seems our powers aren't strong enough to kill us," Leo commented finally breaking the silence.

Lightning stretched from Leo's right palm and suddenly took the shape of Poseidon's trident. Cole grinned a little and held out his right hand making Excalibur appear in his grip. Leo's face twisted as he looked at the sword once wielded by his oldest son.

A slow gust of wind flew over the area blowing Leo and Cole's hair to and fro while they stared at each other gripping their weapons. Neither saying a word nor muttering a sound and both knowing deep inside them this was the greatest battle of their lives. They both had the power to kill each other; this fight would go to the one who gets the fatal blow first.

Leo lifted his foot and began running forward, Cole did the same. They cleared the distance between them in seconds and immediately locked in battle. Leo swung the trident straight for Cole's head but was blocked by Excalibur. Cole countered and leaned back trying to drag his sword across Leo's stomach but missed.

The two paused them came back together swinging their weapons together forcefully then pausing again.

Leo brought the trident downward from the heavens hollering as he put as much strength as he could behind his swing.

Cole blocked and staggered backwards and quickly ducked Leo's second strike rolling on the floor. Leo pointed the trident and shot two quick bursts of lightning down at Cole as he rolled on the ground missing every shot.

Cole barely made it to his feet in time to block the trident again saving his life. Leo lifted the trident and slammed it down again, then a second and third time trying to force through Cole's defenses. Cole held strong using his left and right hands to brace Excalibur for the mighty blows.

Every time the trident and Excalibur collided thunder and lightning snapped and growled in the sky and the fires burning flared with intensity. Even the very elements around them were victim to their control and controlled by their fierce anger.

Cole swung left and slapped the trident to the right then drove his elbow into Leo's cheek forcefully. Leo spat out blood and spun around barely blocking Excalibur from impaling his chest. Cole didn't quit, instead attacked again but this time Leo charged the trident with lightning and when it connected with Excalibur it sent Cole flying off in an electrical explosion.

Leo fell to his knees exhausted and in need of rest but the anger, adrenaline, and blood thirsty lust for revenge would keep him going as long as Cole was able to stand of two legs.

Cole stabbed Excalibur into the ground and used it to pick himself up from the dirt grimacing in visible pain. He watched Leo silently making mental notes of every little detail that he could work to his advantage in this battle. Cole now realized that this fight could truly go in any direction and he needed to assure victory was his.

Cole had come to far now to be killed at the final test. Time seemed to slow all around him as his mind slowly left his body and drifted back to flashes of all he had killed in his path for peace.

_Cole pointed his hand and let lightning rip through Susie and Malcolm sending high voltage pain tearing through their bodies. Malcolm tried to resist but the pain was too much and he exploded in a cloud of dust, Susie fell to the ground her skin charred black and steaming…_

_Cole caught the nearest Elder in a stream of lightning bolts with his right hand and fired a massive fireball at the nearest Elder to the left…_

_Cole stomped from the hole and sent massive fireballs in all directions knocking Elders down like dominoes…_

_Cole opened his palm and fired lightning bolts into a few demons instantly finishing them off…_

_Cole flipped upwards and sent a massive fireball down at Grimace smashing it into his chest. This time Grimace screamed and pain and his body flew backwards as it dissolved into ash, Pinnacle watched in horror and anger…_

_Cole smoothly dodged and stepped to the side on Pinnacles defenseless side… Suddenly a burst of flames erupted from the spark and burned Pinnacle to a crisp vanquishing him on the spot. Pinnacles screams of agony echoed repeatedly through the cavern… _

_In moments Cole was standing to his feet and had Chris gripped by the neck hanging over the ground…flames came from Cole's hand and began moving around Wyatt…_

_Cole caught the black avatar in the head with a lightning bolt vanquishing him instantly…_

_Thor stirred a little from the vibrations and climbed to his feet. In a moment he had sprang up behind the avatar and bit down into his shoulder biting it clean off. The old avatar cried out in pain and fell to his knees screaming in agony. Cole walked over to him and stared down for a moment then finished the job with several large jolts of lightning…_

_Wyatt swung; Cole ducked and placed his hand on Wyatt's stomach… Flames flickered then gushed out of Cole's palms eating Wyatt alive instantly…_

_Cole blocked the strike easily then sent a massive fireball into Nexus chest knocking him completely to his back… Cole's blade float downward and impale him in his stomach then felt it twist. "No," Nexus whimpered sadly then exploded in flames…_

_Cole laughed and pushed more flames from his palms making the beam grow to monstrous proportions. The cleaner's eyes grew wide as he watched the nearly 6 foot wave of fire dispatch his beam and slam into him. He was instantly vanquished… The cleaner coughed and gagged for air seconds before his body was engulfed by the blue flames that exploded from Cole's hand. In the blink of an eye the cleaner was completely gone and all the shocking had ceased…_

"_So be it," Cole said sadly. Phoebe stretched her arm back about to throw the second knife but Cole caught her in a stream of lightning immediately turning her into dust…_

Cole suddenly snapped back to reality as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. If he had the power to kill all those major factors in the magical struggle for dominance he could kill Leo.

Cole rose to his feet and pulled Excalibur from the ground griping it tightly in his hand while he stared at Leo. Leo stood to his feet and held Poseidon's Trident over his shoulder with his right hand. Lightning sparked through his fingertips on his left hand.

Blue flames poured out of Cole's hand and flowed all around Excalibur lighting the sword like a torch. Leo sent a surge of lightning that Cole easily dodged and countered with his own lightning barrage. Leo rolled to the side and Cole was on him swinging the blue flame Excalibur for his neck.

Leo barely leaned his head back dodging the swing sending Cole into a quick twist and giving Leo time to stand up.

Leo began hacking away at Cole with the trident but every strike was easily deflected by Excalibur and returned with a deadly strike. The two continued going back and forth, exchanging powerful blows in rapid succession for minutes on end. Sweat rained from their bodies and their muscles flexed showing clear use of strength.

Leo turned the trident sideways and caught Excalibur in-between the prongs thenhe jerked the trident down and to the left leaving Cole's right side exposed. Leo lifted his foot and drove it hard into Cole's ribs forcing him to stumble backwards. Leo rushed forward attempting to strike Cole while he was off balance but Cole slapped the attempt away and leapt back a few feet.

Leo kept running up shouting as he charged. Cole began running forward as well and at the last moment instead of swinging he ducked and rolled underneath the trident quickly standing up behind Leo.

Leo turned around just in time to see the massive energy ball speeding towards him. The same moment he saw the ball it struck him instantly exploding and sending Leo into a deep trail carved into the ground by his steaming body.

Cole reached up and wiped the ocean of sweat from his face breathing a little easier. He couldn't see Leo behind all the smoke and dust in the area and he assumed the elder was dead but wasn't sure.

Leo lay in the ground not moving the small piles of dirt and debris that surrounded him. His eyes were closed and his chin was in his chest.

For a brief moment he gave up and accepted defeat…for one second Leo said in his mind he couldn't take anymore and had met his end.

"Stand up Leo,"

Leo didn't open his eyes. "Piper?" he knew his wife's voice.

"Get up dad,"

Leo's eyes blinked a little. "Wyatt,"

"Dad you can do this,"

"For us Leo,"

"Chris," Leo's eyes popped open. "Phoebe, Paige?"

His entire family was standing before him but they were all ghosts. Leo burst into tears sobbing a little. He was happy to see them again but hurt that they were dead.

"Get up Leo," they all said in unison and began fading away.

"CHRIS!"

"PIPER!"

"NOOOO!"

Cole immediately got ready for battle hearing the names being screamed out. He tightened his grip around Excalibur and stood tall. Something dripped on his head and he dragged his head up to see what it was. Almost immediately rain began to pour down from the suddenly cloudy skies. The rain was gradually falling harder and harder as the time went by.

Cole returned his vision to the battle field and his eyes met Leo's. Leo had Poseidon's trident held firmly beside him standing and staring at Cole. Cole did not know how long he had been standing there but he knew why Leo had not attacked.

The two men standing here were the last two true warriors standing in the final battle. Leo had put aside his pacifist ways long ago when he was away praying in the clouds for forgiveness. Revenge was the fuel driving him now and seeing Piper being eaten filled him with an endless lust for it.

Cole and Leo had never been on any bad terms while Cole was around. Leo secretly had loved having another male to be on his side against Piper and the other girls, and even when Cole was secretly doing evil Leo upheld his belief that Cole wouldn't do it and was one of the last to change his mind.

They had a lot in common and it brought them together in the past sort of bonding them like brothers. Both immortal with rough pasts, in love with a Halliwell that occasionally did them both wrong, had similar likes and dislikes…it had seemed as though they had grown up together and that formed a friendship.

Cole surely had never had the feeling of a brother-like companion. As Balthazar he was the alpha male or leader of the pride so he was always killing for dominance. Leo hadn't either being a white-lighter then leader of the Elders didn't leave Leo much time for brotherly companionship.

How fitting then that the two _brothers_ ended up being the most powerful beings in possibly the universe and were now locked in a fight to the death.

Leo opened his palm and reached up into the rain. The rain around his hand began to swirl around and form a giant water ball. Cole's eyes widened and he created a giant blue flame fireball in his hand to match the attack. Leo through the attack forward but it sucked up the rain around it and formed a huge beam of water.

Cole flung the fireball forward but it was dispersed by the torrent of water speeding towards him. The water slammed into Cole's body wit the force of a train and took him into the house next door bringing it down on him.

Leo took a deep breath and noticed Excalibur was blade down in the ground in front of him. He ran over to it dropped the trident and gripped the handle yanking with everything he had in him.

Excalibur didn't budge…Leo gripped with both hands and yanked again and again but nothing happened.

KABOOOOOOM

Leo looked up and saw two giant pillars of flame exploding from the wreckage of the home Cole had landed in. the rain was falling to hard now and Leo couldn't make out Cole's body anywhere in the distance.

"SURPRISE!"

Leo looked up just in time to see Cole flying down at him with a huge blue fireball gripped in both hands. Cole forced his hands in front of him and a powerful stream of blue flames slammed down into Leo engulfing him and several feet around him. Cole was being held in the air by the power of the fire beam he was releasing downward.

Cole stopped and flipped safely to the ground a little bit away from Leo's smoking body lying on the ground. Cole grinned and walked towards the new burnt crispy Leo. The rain had stopped now but the clouds hadn't left the skies. Cole took five steps towards Leo and noticed his eyes blink.

Thunder roared louder then Cole had ever heard before and lightning lit up the sky above him. "Oh shit," Cole whispered looking up in the sky.

Seconds later a bolt of thunder and lightning crashed down above him exploding on impact. The explosion was so big Leo's body got lifted and tossed several feet away grinding in the ground. Cole's body flew limply through the air and slammed into the ground a few feet away from Leo's body.

Excalibur came flipping through the air, since the explosion had destroyed the ground around it, and landed directly next to Cole.

Neither of them moved or even made a sound for a long time. Their bodies were bloody and steam was floating off them into the air. Hours later Cole opened his eyes and looked around remembering where he was and how he ended up like this. he turned his head sideways then lifted it and looked around until he saw Leo was laying not to far away from him on the ground.

"LEO!" Cole shouted. "YOU STILL ALIVE OVER THERE?"

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Leo replied back.

Cole sighed and rolled over onto his side using Excalibur to slowly drag himself up from the ground. He finally got himself up and easily lifted the sword from the ground standing proudly. Leo had watched Cole get up and looked around for Poseidon's trident grabbing it up the moment he saw it.

Cole started counting down in his head and unknown to him Leo was doing the same thing.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…

Both charged towards each other giving off monstrous battle cries as they charged. Seconds later Excalibur clashed with the trident giving off a brilliant display of sparks that flowed around the area. Leo jumped back then dashed forward with the trident pointed in front of him.

Cole ducked under and rolled around behind Leo. Leo turned around and didn't see Cole for a split second. Leo felt Excalibur rip through his stomach forcing him to cry out in pain. Leo looked down and saw that Cole had stayed low to the ground near him.

Cole stood up and yanked the sword from Leo's stomach letting blood flow freely from the wound. Cole then spun around and slid Excalibur's blade through Leo's neck. Leo's body fell roughly to the ground and his head rolled off somewhere in the distance.

Cole closed his eyes and exhaled deeply while silently thanking whoever in his mind. He dropped Excalibur and fell to the ground bursting into tears and crying out. His emotional breakdown was a mix of pure joy that his struggle was finally over and sorrow for the horrible things he had done.

A bright light began shining over his back warming his cold damp body. Cole looked up quickly and shook his head putting it back down. The Sisters of Fate were floating in front of him.

"Please don't tell me you bitches wanna fight to," Cole said wirily.

"No Cole Turner," the red haired sister said.

"You destiny has been fulfilled Cole Turner," the white haired sister added.

"You are the most powerful being in this realm," the dark haired sister said.

"And only you can watch over this world like a god and keep peace and tranquility in the world." All three sisters said as one.

"Watch over it like a god?" Cole sounded confused. "Did you three have this planned all along?"

"It was one of the many possibilities that we knew could happen Cole Turner,"

"So like I said in the beginning I was entertainment for you hags," Cole grumbled.

"All of existence is entertainment for us Cole Turner,"

"We used you to bring about a new era of entertainment,"

"An era of things we have not foreseen,"

"Things that you get to write in the history books Cole Turner," all three sisters said in unison.

Cole cocked his head to the side and pondered their words for a moment. In his entire struggle and all his plans to eliminate all who oppose his peace he never stopped to think about what he would do afterwards.

"The world is mine," Cole said laughing.

"The world is yours Cole Turner," the red haired sister said.

"But we are always watching you," the white hair sister added.

"Farewell Cole Turner," the dark haired sister concluded and the three disappeared.

"The world is mine," Cole repeated happily, laughing a little afterward. Then he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten about. He sprang to his feet.

"THOR!" Cole hollered. "HERCULES!"

He started running around the area frantically hoping to find a sign of his pets. Nothing…there was nothing left. Cole fell to the ground and began to cry, mourning the loss of his only loves.

He heard a familiar sound and looked up to see his pets limping badly over to him. When Leo blew up the house Thor and Hercules and been sent flying off into the distance badly injured. Thor's front leg was curled up how animals do it when their hurt and Hercules back leg was doing the same.

The two were in St. Bernard form blood splattered all over their bodies along with deep cuts and lacerations. Cole sprang up and bolted to them wrapping his arms around their necks happily.

"We did it guys!" Cole exclaimed. "The fighting is finally over!" his pets barked loudly and licked his face. The trio laughed and barked together, their long mission for peace was finally over.

"THE WORLD IS MINE!"


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer – I don't own Charmed or any of the characters

* * *

Witch Way Now?

Epilogue

* * *

Cole's eyelids slowly broke apart allowing the bright morning sunshine to spill in. He rubbed his eyes lightly and glanced over at the clock.

"7:35am," he grumbled. "Don't get to sleep in much anymore."

Moments later Cole was up and sitting on the side of the bed rubbing his face and trying to wake up. It had been almost 10 months since Nexus caused the apocalypse and Cole had reached the end of his long mission.

He often daydreamed and thought back on all the lives he was forced to take in pursuit of ultimate peace and tranquility. At times he felt wrong and wondered if he had done the correct thing but whenever he began doubting himself the Sisters of Fate words filled his brain...

"_We used you to bring about a new era of entertainment,"_

"_An era of things we have not foreseen,"_

"_Things that you get to write in the history books Cole Turner," all three sisters said__in unison._

"Things I get to write in the history books," Cole whispered finally finding the strength to get out of the bed. He had been saying that line every morning when he would wake up since his last meeting with the sisters.

Cole stretched and yawned while reaching for a robe lying on a dresser beside the bed. As Cole began his usual morning routine of showering, dressing and eating his mind drifted off again. The final battle with Leo replayed in his mind over and over sometimes through nightmares. Cole would wake up in cold sweats thinking about how he almost ended the entire Halliwell bloodline all together.

From the information he gathered Phoebe and Paige's daughters were still alive somewhere in the world. He found evidence of their existence but had not been able to locate them and really didn't want to. It seemed like no matter what Cole's pursuit somehow someway a trail of blood would be left behind him.

Cole stood in the mirror and fixed the black tie around his neck. He was dressed in all black suit with shiny black shoes and a perfectly ironed white collar shirt. Hercules and Thor came into the room through the doorway. Their bodies had healed from the final battle but scars still spotted their fur all over.

His pets rubbed and nudged up against him purring for affection. They didn't get to see much of Cole anymore these days. Cole had been appointed the Secretary of Human & Magical Relations by the U.S. Supreme Court not long after everything was said and done. He was in charge of all Magical & Human delegations, relations, military movements, conferences, and just about anything one could think of.

Sure since magic was no longer a secret a lot of magical beings used their different variations of teleportation powers as transportation openly. Cole was never late for important meetings and things of that nature but he hated attending them.

He was glad the killing was over but now the political part of the plan was in full effect. Cole had not thought this far into his destroy & rebuild plan, he only got as far as destroy. So he was unprepared for the boring dinner parties, seemingly endless meetings, lectures, bill passing's, congressional hearings, etc.

Cole at the time was the only magical person working as a bridge between magical beings and the governments of the world. After killing Nexus Cole had stopped calling the destruction of San Francisco the Armageddon because it only happened in San Francisco. He didn't take into account the world wide display of destruction and relevance of magic and magical beings. The entire planet was rocked and shaken to the very core. Families were torn apart by religious views when finding out relatives were witches, wizards, and other magical beings.

Governors, mayors, high standing people in political positions all around the world were stepping forward and showing magical ties. But Cole was the only one working on his duties the others already had positions. Some political figures in foreign countries were assassinated because they were witches, elves, or wizards. Still Cole pressed forward and for the most part his dream of magical and non magical coexistence was becoming a reality.

Today Cole was due at the White House in 15 minutes to meet with the President of the United States and then give a speech about magical non-magical coexistence. Cole gave his pets a few rubs on the head then faded away in flames.

Seconds later he stepped out of fire and into an empty seat in a huge congress room. Different representatives from all the nations in the world sat around the room each displayed by a holographic projection of their nations name. Cole's seat was directly in the front and surprisingly not many were scared by his sudden appearance.

Cole liked to mess with them and use different forms of transportation whenever he appeared somewhere. Sometimes he would step from flames other times orbs and so on. The flames always scared a few people and got Cole a quick laugh before the hours of boredom.

Cole had been at so many meetings now that some representatives weren't afraid when he appeared. Those of course were the representatives that agreed with magical non magical co-existence. Some representatives were afraid and of course their nations were the ones responsible for magical being assassinations.

After the final representative was present the Secretary of Defense took the podium and began fully elaborating on anything that was on any importance. Now it had officially started, this man would at least talk for 2 hours himself. That's not including the other four to five representatives that would also be talking for at least 2 hours.

Cole folded his arms across his chest and let his mind drift away as he usually did when this happens. He thought back to when he informed all the white lighters in the world they were no longer babysitters and slaves to Elders orders. They were free to have lives and marry as they see fit. Cole did this to help his own burdens and grief, killing the Halliwells weighed heavy on his heart at the time. He knew Piper and Leo would have liked the new freedom.

Now demons, elves, trolls, white lighters, witches and all walked freely throughout the cities of the world. No longer looked at as strange or freakish, satanic or hideous, they were citizens slowly but surely working towards being completely accepted in society. Cities with the highest populations of magical beings, such as San Francisco, suddenly turned into _safe havens_ for magical beings.

Cole had become the world's most eligible bachelor overnight. He was declared the strongest man in the world, immortal and un-aging, received dozens of military awards for stopping the Apocalypse, his sudden celebrity also granted him millions of dollars. Cole was now rich and all powerful, ruling the world with an open palm full of help.

* * *

Years passed by so fast Cole stopped keeping track. He slowly but surely achieved his dream of complete magical and non magical peace only to run into another wall. Now that all nations were aligned and together they all fought each other. For a time Cole let the nations of the world battle it out until finally having enough and bringing all the war to an end.

Cole saw that to truly have and maintain peace he would have to watch over the world and every human being alike to enforce his rule of peace. This lead to the creation of W.P.B (World Police Brigade) which he was the commanding officer was. Cole established a headquarters in every nation that employed both humans and magical beings alike with clean records.

The old police and law system was melted and destroyed, replaced by the W.P.B and Cole Turner. After the creation of the W.P.D crime worldwide fell at a steady 15% every year until finally years later there was no crime at all. With nearly 200 years of flourishing jobs 3rd World Countries had grown into powerful nations and worldwide debt was cleared.

Thanks to the flourishing jobs and nationwide well being upper-class rose to new levels, middle-class became upper-class, and lower-class became upper-class. Poverty and homelessness disappeared over the years and most people had begun to worship Cole as an actual GOD, proclaiming him Jesus and other things that Cole denied over and over again. He told the world he was simply using his lifetime for something constructive.

Sometime during his constructive period Cole turned his efforts towards cleaning up the environment. This of course over years and years was accomplished. Yes over the next hundred years the world would flourish and prosper under the watchful eye of Cole Turner. But that doesn't mean he didn't have any more adventures.

Look out for...

Witch Way Now: Book II...a Charmed/Inuyasha crossover


End file.
